Fertile
by Oryn
Summary: Kenapa kamu tidak bikin murka Dewa Kemakmuran saja, alih-alih Dewi Kesuburan? Fic ini mengandung elemen nonslash mpreg, OOC-ish, AU, crack!fic.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and those scrumptious Winchester brothers. They're belong to WB and Kripke.**

**Warning: Nonslash mpreg, OOC-ish, AU, crack!fic. You've been warned, folks.**

**Author's note: jawaban atas challenge dari Ambudaff di Lautan Indonesia. Kapok menulis yang beginian lagi. Dewi Bast itu ada dalam kepercayaan Mesir kuno, tapi sebagian mitologi dan atribut tentang dia aku karang sendiri. This is perhaps not up to my usual standard, not that I have a high standard to begin with. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.**

xox

Vibrasi di bantal bersamaan dengan lengking dering nada monofonik bukanlah cara paling ramah untuk membangunkan seseorang, pikir Sam seraya meraba-raba mencari di mana kiranya benda plastik yang jadi sebab dirinya terenggut dari alam mimpi. Ujung jarinya menyentuh ponselnya dan diraihnya benda itu. Dilihatnya ada nomor tak dikenal yang meneleponnya dan waktu saat ini, sudah jauh lewat tengah malam, di layar telepon.

Sebaiknya ini penting, gerutu Sam sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Halo? Siapa, nih?"

"Sam?" itu diucapkan dengan amat lirih, tapi Sam dapat mengenali si penelepon segampang mengejapkan mata.

"Oh, hei, Dean," sambut Sam, jengkel campur gembira juga mendengar suara, atau lebih tepatnya bisikan kakaknya. Kapan ya terakhir kali Dean menghubungi? Satu-dua tahun yang lalu, barangkali?

"Sam." Hanya satu suku kata itu, kaya akan ketakutan dan kekalutan.

"Ada apa?"

Untuk beberapa lama tidak ada jawaban, di seberang sana hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas cepat Dean, pertanda kepanikan melandanya. Sam jadi ikut tegang. Sejuta kemungkinan berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau...

"Aku hamil, Sam."

Itu kemungkinan nomor sejuta satu.

Sam menegakkan tubuh ke posisi duduk dengan demikian mendadak sampai kepalanya terasa pusing. "Coba ulangi," pintanya.

Dean menghela nafas dan menuruti permintaan adiknya.

"Yakin kamu hamil? Jangan-jangan maksudmu kamu yang menghamili," kelakar Sam.

"Sam," kali ini nadanya memperingatkan.

"Oke, apa kamu sedang mabuk sekarang?"

"Bung," Dean menampik, "aku bahkan sudah dua bulan terakhir tidak menyentuh minuman beralkohol. Tidak bisa."

"Kamu tidak sedang mengerjai aku, kan?" Rasionalisasi, sebab opsi lainnya sama sekali tidak mampu dibayangkan oleh Sam.

"Tentu saja tidak, goblok. Aku serius, seserius serangan jantung!" Dean terdengar benar-benar gusar dan Sam tahu sebuah kesungguhan ketika dia mendengarnya. Itu yang membuatnya makin pening.

"Oke... " Sam mengurut-urut pertengahan jidatnya, "Bagaimana kamu bisa..."

"Mending kamu datang kemari dan lihat sendiri. Ceritanya panjang," potong Dean cepat.

Sam tahu apa yang tersirat di sana: aku membutuhkanmu untuk hadapi ini, tolong aku. Mana bisa dia mengabaikan itu: permohonan bantuan yang hampir blak-blakan dari kakaknya yang biasanya tegar dalam menghadapi tetek-bengek yang dilemparkan hidup padanya.

"Kamu di mana sekarang?"

xox

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Middle 1

xox

Dua belas jam setelah Sam mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menurutnya setengah gila dengan Dean, taksi yang ditumpanginya dari bandara berhenti di depan gerbang dengan papan nama bertuliskan Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard di atasnya. Sam turun, membayar ongkos taksi lalu melangkah melewati gerbang, terus menuju sebuah bangunan rumah dengan ransel di punggung dan tangan. Kakinya yang panjang melompati anak tangga ke beranda dua-dua, kemudian diketuknya pintu. Bobby yang membukakan, terlihat tidak terkejut mendapati Sam ada di depan pintunya.

"Hai, Bobby," sapa Sam.

"Hai, Nak," Bobby menyodorkan segelas air suci pada Sam yang meminumnya dengan sukses. "Masuklah," katanya seraya menepuk bahu Sam ketika pemuda itu melewatinya masuk ke rumah.

"Dean..."

"Tiba dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang molor di atas," potong Bobby.

Sam berjalan ke arah tangga untuk naik ke lantai atas, tetapi pertanyaan Bobby membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kuketahui tentang Dean?"

Sam menghela nafas panjang. "Jika aku dapat menjawabnya, akan kujawab. Namun, sampai saat ini aku masih belum tahu benar keseluruhan masalahnya," dia mencoba mengelak. Bukan apa-apa, dia yakin Bobby juga bakal segera tahu, tapi Sam ingin bicara terlebih dulu berdua dengan kakaknya.

Bobby menatapnya penuh selidik, tapi bergaul lama dengan para Winchester mengajarinya untuk tidak memaksa mereka berbicara kalau belum merasa siap. Lebih banyak mudaratnya ketimbang manfaat.

"Dia tampak kacau waktu datang tadi, seperti bukan dirinya. Aku merasa perlu mengetes macam-macam sebelum kuperbolehkan dia masuk," ujar Bobby.

Jika yang disampaikan lewat telepon tadi memang benar adanya, Dean punya alasan yang sahih untuk kacau, pikir Sam. Begitu pula aku, dan mungkin Bobby.

"Yah, lebih baik aku ke atas dulu untuk menemuinya," Sam berkata. Dia mengangguk pada Bobby lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas rumah Bobby.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, Sam tanpa ragu langsung berjalan ke kamar yang biasa ditempati dia dan Dean kalau mereka sedang menginap di rumah Bobby. Dibukanya pintu kamar, agak heran melihat semua tirai jendela dirapatkan sehingga kamar menjadi remang-remang di siang secerah ini. Sam menaruh ransel-ranselnya di lemari lalu menyingkap tirai, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk.

Sebuah geraman dari arah tempat tidur menyambutnya. "Argh... tutup lagi tirainya!"

"Tapi..."

"Tutup!"

Sam menurut. Lebih baik jangan cari perkara dulu, batinnya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur tempat kakaknya berbaring dengan posisi fetal, selimut tipis menyelubungi sampai yang terlihat cuma pucuk rambutnya.

"Dean."

Kakaknya menyahut pelan, "Hei, Sammy," kelegaan jelas terdengar di sana. "Cepat sekali kamu datang. Naik Pegasus ya?"

"Terbang pakai pesawat paling awal yang dapat kutemukan," jelas Sam.

"Oh," Dean menurunkan selimut, menampakkan wajahnya yang setengah terkesan, setengah ngeri ketika mendengar kata "pesawat".

Mata Sam segera saja melihat betapa kuyu dan pucatnya muka Dean, sampai Sam dapat menghitung bintik coklat yang biasanya samar di sekitar hidung Dean. Mata kakaknya yang hazel-hijau menjadi terlihat besar di wajahnya, kelelahan membayang di sana. Tatkala Dean pelan-pelan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, Sam sampai merasa perlu turut membantu. Benar-benar berbeda dari kakaknya yang biasa. Siapa kamu dan apa yang kaulakukan dengan kakakku, ingin Sam menyeletuk demikian.

Dean dan Sam sudah biasa diam-diaman berjam-jam sejak mereka masih kecil dan mereka baik-baik saja dengan itu. Namun, keheningan yang melingkupi ruangan saat itu terasa menekan dan tidak nyaman.

Sam yang pertama buka suara. "Jadi," katanya lambat-lambat, "bagaimana kamu begitu yakin bahwa kamu er... hamil?"

Dean dengan tampang pasrah merogoh saku untuk mengambil dompetnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah batangan plastik kecil dari dalam dompet dan menyerahkannya pada Sam. "Ini," sahutnya singkat seolah itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Sam menjepit benda itu dengan jemarinya dan mengernyitkan kening.

"Itu alat tes kehamilan, bodoh. Yang dicelupkan ke urine itu. Kaulihat, dua garis artinya positif," papar Dean dengan nada aneh.

Pemahaman melintas di benak Sam dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Bung, kamu sudah mencuci benda ini sebelum memberikannya padaku?"

Dean memutar bola mata. "Sam, aku positif hamil dan apakah benda ini sudah kucuci atau tidak itu hal terakhir yang kukhawatirkan sekarang!"

"Tapi, kalau tidak salah aku pernah baca bahwa alat tes rumahan macam ini dapat saja tidak akurat," bantah Sam, setrip plastik itu dikembalikannya pada Dean.

"Itu kan yang diharapkan semua cowok kala pacar mereka menunjukkan alat tes itu pada mereka," tukas Dean. "Aku sudah coba berbagai jenis alat tes dan semua hasilnya sama, ya positif itulah. Tidak perlu kuliah untuk tahu apa artinya itu, bukan?"

Sam memandangi kakaknya, tidak tahu harus berpikir apa, apalagi mengatakan sesuatu. Otaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya besar yang terus berputar dan wajahnya mengekspresikan itu tanpa ditutupi. Sepanjang usia mudanya, Sam telah menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri berbagai hal yang di luar normal. Hal-hal yang baru kaupercayai hanya bila telah melihatnya langsung. Namun, yang satu ini benar-benar menguji ambang batas kepercayaannya.

Lama sekali kakak beradik itu kembali dalam kesunyian. Sampai akhirnya Sam berucap, "Ceritakan bagaimana kamu dapat sampai dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Dean tak langsung menjawab. Dia merenung beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Daripada menceritakan hal memalukan dan menghina ini dua kali, lebih baik kaupanggil Bobby kemari dan akan kukatakan pada kalian."

xox

Bobby, meski sempat geleng kepala dan rada mendelik sewaktu mendengar apa yang menimpa Dean, meleset dari dugaan Sam, dia tampak lebih cenderung untuk percaya. Barangkali usia tua dan sudah banyak melihat dunia menjadikannya begitu. Yang jelas, kalimat yang dilontarkan Bobby setelah berhasil mencerna peristiwa mengejutkan yang dikabarkan padanya itu adalah, "Kita harus memperlakukan ini layaknya kasus yang biasa kita tangani, anak-anak. Kita kupas dengan hati-hati dan metodis."

Sam mengangguk setuju, pendekatan logika-rasional adalah bidangnya. Namun, Dean memprotes, "Aku bukan kasus. Aku tidak mau jadi kasus." Dan dia terdengar seperti bocah lima tahun yang perengek.

"Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, kamu memang telah jadi suatu kasus, Kak," tandas Sam. "Kasus yang amat langka, malahan."

Dean menanggapinya dengan menggumam tak jelas dan... cibirankah itu yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya?

"Bagus, aku jadi kasus. Dan kalau kamu mulai wawancara ini dengan menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang aneh atau tidak biasa, aku akan menendang bokongmu sampai ke Timbuktu," rutuk Dean.

Sam menahan senyum mengingat kalimat itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajib diajukan buat setiap kasus yang mereka kerjakan. Yang ini, sih sudah lewat dari kategori tidak biasa, pikir Sam, ini termasuk luar biasa. Amat sangat.

"Oke. Ceritakan tentang kasus terakhir yang kautangani, kalau begitu," Sam membuka notes dan siap mencatat.

Dean memulai penuturannya. "Kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu, aku mendengar rumor ada sekelompok penyihir di Duluth yang mengadakan upacara persembahan dengan mengorbankan manusia. Aku menyelidikinya dan singkat cerita aku menyelinap ke bangunan kuno tempat mereka melakukan ritual, maksudku untuk mencegah mereka. Tidak usah kubeberkan detilnya, pokoknya aku berhasil memporak-porandakan acara mereka. Namun, salah satu dari mereka, katanya, sih kerasukan Dewi Bast atau sebangsa itu, mengatakan padaku bahwa aku telah membuat sang dewi marah karena mengganggu jalannya upacara pemujaan terhadapnya. Karena itulah..." suara Dean tercekat di sini.

"Apa?"

"Sang dewi mengutukku," Dean mengucapkannya dengan berat.

"Dewi Bast?" tanya Sam, berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya menulis.

Bobby memandang Dean dengan tatapan yang menyampaikan bahwa dia mengerti. Pada Sam, Bobby menjelaskan, "Dewi masyarakat Mesir kuno, diasosiasikan dengan kesuburan dan kelahiran anak." Kalimat selanjutnya ditujukan pada Dean, "Aku baru tahu kalau pemujaan terhadapnya masih berlangsung sampai sekarang."

Dean angkat bahu. "Mereka kelompok kecil yang tertutup. Tidak banyak orang tahu. Yah, jika aku tak kebetulan menghancurkan acara mereka, aku juga takkan tahu tentang mereka."

"Tunggu, jadi... kamu keliru mengira sekumpulan pemuja dewi kuno sebagai penyihir berbahaya?" tanya Sam tercengang.

"Itu mengecilkan masalah, tapi ya. Begitulah. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, tak penting lagi sekarang."

Sam mendengus, "Dan kamu menganggap enteng kutukan itu."

Dean mengangguk. "Mulanya begitu. Aku sempat mencari informasi tentang Dewi Bast, tahu tanggung jawab kedewiannya, tapi cuma itu. Kupikir mereka cuma penganut aliran kepercayaan yang sinting."

Bobby mendeham tajam, "Profesi kita menuntut untuk memperhatikan semua legenda dan mitos, Nak, seberapapun tampak remehnya itu."

"Saat itu aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi berburu terbaikku, oke?" sentak Dean.

Sam mengangkat tangan menenangkan. "Baiklah. Lanjutkan," pintanya.

"Kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi padaku. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu kemarin, Sam," Dean mengangguk ke arah adiknya, "aku tidak bisa minum minuman keras. Brengsek, bahkan bir pun tidak. Ada sesuatu dengan baunya yang bikin aku tidak ingin menenggaknya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, aku ke bar cuma pesan soda."

"Soda juga sebetulnya tidak bagus buat wanita..." pelototan Dean membuat Sam buru-buru meralat, "eh, orang hamil."

"Seolah itu belum cukup mengerikan, aku jadi cepat sekali capek, seolah tenagaku habis disedot lubang hitam. Aku..." Dean meringis, "nyaris pingsan selepas memburu banshee. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sam. Aku hanya nyaris pingsan, tidak semaput betulan. Sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya, lalu aku juga jadi benci matahari. Huh... menyetir kemari adalah siksaan bagiku. Sempat kupikir aku terkontaminasi darah vampir atau apa. Tidak, Bobby, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak dekat-dekat sarang vampir selama setahun terakhir. Terus, yang bahkan aku pun heran, makanan jadi tak lagi menarik di mataku. Ada saja yang tidak beres, begitu. Tentu saja, mual dan muntah hampir setiap pagi sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku juga jadi sering sakit kepala. Dan, uh... ada bagian tertentu di tubuhku yang jadi...er... sensitif." Sampai di sini Dean menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini bersalin rupa menjadi merah padam.

Sam, dasar ilmuwan, mengkonfirmasi, "Sensitif, di mana tepatnya?"

Ekspresi Dean antara ingin mencekik adiknya dan malu berat. Sam diam-diam mencatat tanggal hari itu sebab tidak banyak hal yang dapat membikin Dean malu seperti ini.

"Er... di bagian yang kusukai dari wanita," pelan sekali jawaban Dean.

"Bilang payudara saja susah amat," celetuk Bobby tak sabar.

Tawa Sam kontan meledak.

Ingin sekali rasanya Dean menghilang ke rumah siput saat itu dan tidak muncul lagi. Namun, dia seorang Winchester dan Winchester selalu tabah dalam menghadapi apapun. Demi mengingat kredo itu, Dean menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali dan menguatkan diri.

"Aku jadi teringat kutukan sang dewi dan mencari referensi tentang dia. Kala aku membaca bahwa dia Dewi Kesuburan, yah, tidak sukar menerka dia mengutukku dengan apa. Dan ya, aku tahu ini susah dipercaya, tapi aku tahu tanda-tanda orang hamil. Itulah sebabnya aku iseng mencoba alat tes kehamilan dan ternyata hasilnya, yang sangat mengagetkan, positif," papar Dean.

Sam dan Bobby berpandangan, masing-masing punya jalan pikiran sendiri, tapi mimik muka khawatir mereka sama-sama tercetak jelas.

"Dean, kamu yakin tidak ada Trickster yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini?" tiba-tiba ide itu menyeruak di benak Bobby.

Jika ini adalah ulah Trickster, semua akan jadi lebih gampang. Tinggal dilacak, paksa makhluk itu untuk jentikkan jari dan puf... seluruhnya beres. Namun, Dean menggeleng. "Tidak pernah ketemu Trickster, jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk mengerjai aku."

"Dan..." Bobby sedikit ragu waktu mengatakan ini, "Apa kamu sudah hubungi ayahmu?"

Dean memutar bola mata. "Dia meninggalkan aku dua bulan yang lalu, katanya ke St. Louis. Sejak itu aku tidak mendengar apapun darinya. Dan kalaupun aku telepon dia atau tinggalkan pesan, apa coba yang mesti kukatakan, yang tidak akan bikin dia mengira aku sudah edan, hanya bercanda mengerjai dia atau keduanya!"

Pena Sam yang sedang bergerak di lembaran notesnya terdiam. Sedikit banyak pahamlah dia kini kenapa Dean bisa sampai melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam berburu: salah satu cabang pikirannya tertuju pada ayahnya. Perpisahan itu terlampau segar untuk dienyahkan dari kepala.

Sam mendengus, "Huh, meskipun kita menghubunginya, aku tidak yakin ayah akan langsung bertemperasan kemari. Jangan-jangan malah segan karena dia pikir dia terlalu muda untuk jadi kakek."

Dean mendelik pada adiknya, tapi lantaran ada perkara yang lebih genting, ucapan Sam tentang ayahnya dibiarkan berlalu untuk sementara.

"Kamu tidak coba melacak keberadaan kelompok pemuja Dewi Bast itu?" tanya Bobby.

Dean menggeleng. "Aku, yah, sedang tidak cukup fit untuk itu," akunya dengan berat hati.

Bobby mengangguk-angguk sementara Sam justru geleng kepala.

"Ya ampun, Dean. Cuma kamu yang bisa mengalami hal macam ini. Kenapa kamu tidak bikin murka Dewa Kemakmuran saja, alih-alih Dewi Kesuburan?" Sam menatap kakaknya, antara gemas, kasihan, geli dan tentu saja cemas.

Bobby buka suara sebelum Dean sempat membalas, "Baiklah. Kita punya informasi yang lebih lengkap dan gambaran kasusnya. Yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Tidak usah tangisi susu yang sudah tumpah, apalagi dijilati. Yang kita perlu pikirkan sekarang adalah cara mengatasinya."

"Itu berarti langkah berikutnya adalah riset, riset dan riset," putus Sam yang diamini oleh Bobby.

xox

Suara yang menyambut Sam tatkala dia terjaga dari tidur keesokan harinya bukanlah riuh aktivitas pagi yang biasa: denting peralatan memasak di dapur, cicit ceria burung, kokok ayam jago dan semacamnya, melainkan suara kakaknya muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Sam menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat sampai helaian rambut di dahinya tertiup, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju sumber suara. Di sana dilihatnya Dean berlutut di depan kloset, tubuhnya bergetar setiap kali isi perutnya memberontak keluar. Insting Sam membuatnya ikut berlutut di samping kakaknya, sebelah tangan mengusap-usap punggung Dean dengan gerakan melingkar, tangan yang satu menyeka keringat dingin di pelipis Dean. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu, Sam telah melakukannya setiap kali kakaknya sakit karena kebanyakan minum pada malam harinya. Namun, reaksi Dean saat itu membuat Sam terkejut.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," tanpa melihat, Dean menepis tangan adiknya.

"Dean?" Sam terbelah antara menuruti dan tetap di sisi kakaknya.

Dean menoleh sekilas dan mengerutkan muka. "Aku tidak suka aroma tubuhmu," katanya pendek.

Jawaban ajaib Dean itu membikin Sam untuk beberapa saat jadi macam ikan mas koki, mulutnya membuka-tutup tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Tolong pergilah sekarang, kamu membuat ini lebih parah," pinta Dean lemah.

Sam akhirnya berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi, sebelumnya sempat dia mengolok, "Bagus kalau kamu tidak suka bau badanku, berarti kita memang benar-benar saudara." Tak berapa lama Sam kembali untuk menaruh handuk dan pakaian ganti buat Dean. "Mandilah sekalian," katanya, kemudian dengan cengiran iseng meneruskan, "lalu turunlah untuk sarapan."

Kata "sarapan" itu membawa efek seperti yang diduga dan Sam dapat menangkap lontaran jengkel "aku benci kau" dari Dean di sela-sela episode muntah.

xox

Turun untuk sarapan. Mudah disarankan, sukar diimplementasikan ternyata, dumal Sam seraya memandang mangkel kakaknya yang duduk berselonjor di atas tempat tidur, majalah terpentang di hadapannya dan senter siaga di tangannya.

"Dean," ajak Sam dengan nada seseorang yang batas kesabarannya sudah kian tipis, "ayo kita ke bawah dan makan. Nanti hidangannya dingin."

"Tidak lapar," tampik Dean.

"Aku tahu perutmu rasanya sedang tidak enak, tapi kamu harus makan sesuatu," bujuk Sam seperti yang biasa dilakukan Dean bila Sam-lah yang sedang kumat malas makannya.

"Kamu saja yang makan."

"Ya tidak bisa begitu, dong. Mana mungkin aku makan sendirian."

"Oh ya? Jadi selama kuliah di Stanford kamu tidak pernah makan?"

Dapat serangan sengit macam itu, Sam ganti strategi. "Makan, ya? Sedikit...saja. Lagipula Bobby sudah buatkan sarapan yang enak, kok."

"Tidak ada yang suruh dia masak buatku, kan?"

Sam menekan dorongan untuk mencabuti rambutnya, atau rambut kakaknya, dan mencoba dengan setengah berjudi, "Kalau cuma kamu sendiri yang tidak makan, sih bukan masalah. Tapi pikirkan anak yang kaukandung."

Dean mematung selama beberapa detik, ketika dia akhirnya mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Sam, ekspresinya terlihat ganjil, jenis mimik yang belum pernah disaksikan Sam sebelumnya dan karenanya sukar diterjemahkan maknanya.

"Baiklah, cerewet," pungkas Dean.

Senyum mengembang tipis di bibir Sam, tapi itu menguncup lagi mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Dean, "Tapi bawakan makanannya kemari."

Dean lantas menyalakan senter mungil untuk menerangi halaman majalah di hadapannya karena tirai kamar itu lagi-lagi ditutup rapat semuanya seolah sinar matahari menjadi musuh bebuyutan Dean. Di mana logisnya hal itu, Sam tak mau memikirkannya. Mendengar kakaknya mau makan saja dia sudah cukup senang dan selanjutnya Sam turun ke dapur untuk menunaikan misinya.

Misi itu tentu saja tidak semudah waktu didengar di telinga. Sam sampai bosan menghitung berapa belas kali dia naik-turun tangga sambil menating baki, saban kali dengan jenis makanan yang berbeda atau kalaupun makanannya sama, cara penyajiannya yang lain, meski di mata Sam bedanya hanya amat sangat sedikit sekali. Sam tak habis pikir, kenapa Dean jadi begini rewel dan pemilih dalam soal makanan, demikian bertolak dari sikapnya yang biasa, yang menyambar apa saja yang ada di piringnya, di piring Sam juga, kalau adiknya itu lengah. Namun, kali ini dia bagai kerasukan roh nenek bawel. Ada-ada saja alasan yang dilontarkan untuk menampik makanan yang dibawakan Sam. Sebagian rada masuk di akal, sebagian konyol, sisanya jelas alasan dibikin-bikin.

Sejak awal Sam telah melarang Bobby menggantikan dirinya mondar-mandir menyediakan sarapan. Biarlah ini jadi kontes adu keras kepala Winchester bersaudara saja, niat Sam. Toh, nanti juga akan ada yang mengalah dan Sam dapat menjadi amat ngotot kalau dia mau.

Babak puncak pertarungan menggelikan itu dimenangkan oleh Sam ketika dia meletakkan piring berisi roti panggang berlapis daging asap dan selada di hadapan Dean. Kakaknya itu mengamati tumpukan roti dengan kritis, sampai menelengkan kepala untuk memastikan ketebalan dan kematangan rotinya benar-benar pas, pendek kata bak ilmuwan meneliti spesimen. Dean tersenyum miring waktu menyadari kali ini Sam benar-benar mengikuti instruksinya sampai ke titik dan komanya.

"Roti lapis yang sempurna," ucap Dean, meraih setangkap dan mengerikiti ujungnya.

Sam menjatuhkan diri di kursi, otot betisnya menjerit, tapi dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Makannya pelan-pelan."

Balasannya adalah gumam tak jelas lantaran Dean masih mengunyah rotinya. Habis sepotong, Dean meletakkan piringnya di meja samping tempat tidur. "Nanti lagi. Aku tidak berani makan banyak-banyak sekaligus," terangnya.

"Kalau begitu," Sam bangkit, "Bawa piringmu ke bawah karena Bobby sudah menanti di ruang kerjanya."

xox

Mengajak Dean ikut serta dalam riset pustaka dan sumber dunia maya ternyata merupakan suatu kesalahan besar. Bukan hanya tidak produktif, melainkan juga menyumbang kontribusi negatif bagi kemajuan Sam dan Bobby. Sejak tiba di ruang kerja Bobby merangkap perpustakaan pribadinya yang disesaki buku tebal berdebu, Dean cuma membaca beberapa paragraf, mencuil roti di piringnya, bergerak gelisah, lalu mengomel jengkel, kembali membaca lagi, begitu seterusnya. Makin banyak materi yang dibacanya, kian seru gerutuannya dan gelisahnya bermanifestasi jadi beragam aktivitas yang mengganggu. Sam dan Bobby telah kerap berhadapan dengan tindak-tanduk Dean yang menggelitik saraf marah, tetapi kali ini Dean betul-betul sulit ditolerir.

Andai dia psikiater, barangkali Sam akan mendiagnosis kakaknya dengan gangguan kepribadian bipolar, sebab kecenderungan tenangnya yang kemarin raib tanpa bekas. Yang dihadapinya kini adalah Dean yang bak landak, disenggol sedikit atau bahkan tanpa provokasi sama sekali langsung mencuat semua durinya. Teguran Bobby agar Dean duduk diam dan membaca mendapat sambutan panas dari Dean, yang berujung pada Bobby secara resmi menendang Dean keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sepeninggal Dean, Sam dan Bobby saling pandang, pikiran mereka seragam: kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kita berbuat begitu?

Penelitian mereka berlangsung progresif setelahnya. Berjam-jam Bobby dan Sam bertekur menghadapi kitab yang terdiri dari ribuan halaman, mencatat hal-hal yang dianggap perlu, mereferensi silang penemuan mereka, mendiskusikannya dengan serius, berbagai ide dilontarkan bolak-balik di antara mereka seperti bola pingpong. Sampai larut malam dua orang itu meriset, poci kopi di meja kerja beberapa kali diisi ulang.

Sepanjang hari itu Bobby dan Sam hanya ambil jeda untuk menunaikan kebutuhan dasar, sekedar meregangkan otot dan merehatkan mata yang keriting atau dalam kasus Sam ditambah jatah waktu untuk mengecek keadaan kakaknya. Sejak di-persona non grata dari ruang kerja, Dean berkurung diri di kamar tidurnya. Aktivitasnya sehari itu praktis dilakukan di atas tempat tidur: membaca, menonton film lawas yang diputar di televisi atau memainkan permainan di komputer jinjing Sam yang sempat-sempatnya digotong dari California. Yang terakhir itu membuat Sam terpaksa memakai komputer meja Bobby yang sudah gaek jika dia butuh mengaduk-aduk dunia maya. Tentu saja gaek di mata Sam, karena menurut Bobby komputer itu masih ciamik untuk barang berusia lima tahun.

Satu kegiatan Dean yang dominan adalah tidur. Dia bak beruang sedang hibernasi dan Sam merasa agak kasihan melihat betapa tampak lelahnya Dean bahkan dalam kondisi terlelap. Rasa iba itulah yang diingat-ingat terus oleh Sam saban kali dia mesti membujuk Dean supaya mau makan. Kalau tidak demikian, tekanan darah Sam bisa melejit dengan stabil mengingat kerewelan Dean soal santapan rupanya masih berlanjut, walau tidak semenjengkelkan waktu sarapan tadi. Sam sempat membatin, jika ada kompetisi memperebutkan gelar orang suci untuk pelayan orang hamil, dia layak jadi kandidat.

Santo Samuel Winchester, enak didengar, bukan?

xox

Satu minggu berlalu dengan irama kegiatan nan monoton sampai Bobby mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya dan Sam telah mengulik semua sumber yang tersedia. Berdua mereka menemui Dean yang masih bergelung di ranjang, tampangnya penasaran menerka-terka apa yang bakal disampaikan Bobby dan Sam, sekaligus menyiratkan harapan.

Sam ditunjuk jadi juru bicara secara aklamasi dan dia mengawali laporannya dengan, "Yah, dari apa yang sudah kami baca, ternyata ada beberapa tokoh pria dalam mitologi yang mengandung anak dan melahirkan. Misalnya Dewa Zeus yang melahirkan Athena dan Dionysus, dan dalam agama Hindu diyakini Dewa Wisnu melahirkan Dewa Brahma. Sejumlah kebudayaan di dunia ada yang mempercayai bahwa kaum pria juga bisa hamil," untuk sedikit mengolok Sam menambahkan, "dan jangan lupakan film _Junior_."

"Apa itu maksudnya untuk membuatku merasa baikan?" sambar Dean keki.

Sam meneruskan ceramahnya seolah barusan tidak ada interupsi, "Ada sejarah panjang tentang asal-usul dan transformasi tentang kepercayaan terhadap Dewi Bast selama berabad-abad, tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu kuceritakan semua padamu. Yang penting diketahui tentangnya adalah Dewi Bast dilambangkan dengan kucing, karena itulah dia dianggap sebagai ibu yang baik dan protektif, selain digambarkan punya banyak anak. Itu, dan orang Yunani yang menyetarakan Dewi Bast dengan Artemis, dewi bulan mereka yang membuat Dewi Bast diasosiasikan dengan kesuburan dan kelahiran anak."

"Cerita yang bagus, tapi bagaimana itu akan membantu?" Dean menyela.

Bobby melirik ke arahnya, "Perlukah kuambilkan lakban?"

Sam melerai sebelum Dean memperburuk situasi, "Ya, itu agak membantu, memperjelas masalah, setidaknya menurut sudut pandangku." Tatapan tak sabar Dean mengiringi penuturan Sam selanjutnya. "Aku dan Bobby berhasil menemukan sejumlah kasus yang boleh dibilang serupa denganmu. Tidak ada jumlah pasti dan identitas secara jelas, kau pasti tahu kenapa, tetapi itu memberi kami gambaran bagaimana harus melangkah."

"Yaitu?" Dean ingin sekali menarik keluar kata-kata dengan segera dari mulut adiknya.

"Mempertahankan kehamilanmu," sahut Sam tandas, tapi hati-hati.

Keheningan yang melanda selama beberapa saat di ruangan itu demikian pekat seolah dapat dipotong dengan pisau.

"Apa?" Dean memandang adiknya seolah di bahu Sam tumbuh satu kepala cadangan, atau dua.

"Kasus-kasus kehamilan supranatural yang terjadi pada pria tidak seragam polanya, kami cuma temukan tak lebih dari enam yang tercatat disebabkan oleh kutukan Dewi Bast, tetapi satu hal yang konstan adalah jika pria itu mencoba mengenyahkan kandungannya, dia bisa pilih antara tewas dengan sukses atau bayinya kembali dengan cara misterius," terang Bobby.

"Jadi, Kak, minimal kamu tidak bisa keguguran," celetuk Sam.

Dean mengerutkan alis, "Kalau digugurkan?"

Lekas Sam menyahut, "Langkahi dulu mayatku karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bermain-main dengan nyawamu."

"Sekali ini dengarkan adikmu," timpal Bobby.

"Tidak bisa bikin ramuan atau ritual pembalikan atau brengsek, apapun untuk menolak kutukan ini?" tanya Dean, putus asa merembesi setiap kata.

Kompak Sam dan Bobby menggeleng.

"Terlalu berbahaya. Kita tak mau berjudi melawan sosok dewi kuno yang kuat dengan nyawamu sebagai taruhan. Lagipula, kalaupun ada ramuan atau upacara, bahan-bahannya kelewat antik atau sudah pada punah dari muka bumi ini, mustahil dicari. Oke, andaipun kita entah bagaimana bisa menemukannya, apa kuat kantong buat membayar ongkosnya? Itu sama saja dengan mencoba menggenggam angin, Nak," lugas Bobby mengutarakan jalan pikirannya.

Dean menatap Sam dan Bobby berganti-ganti, mereka dapat membayangkan roda-roda di otaknya berputar dengan cepat mengunyah semua yang baru saja didengarnya. Serentetan mimik silih berganti melintasi mukanya: terkejut, marah, kecewa, bingung, ngeri dan yang terakhir pasrah.

"Oke, selain memutuskan bahwa aku tetap hamil, apa ada lagi yang kalian temukan? Misalkan saja, masalah praktis seperti bagaimana mahkluk ini akan dila... dikeluarkan dari tubuhku bila waktunya tiba?"

"Uh..." serempak Bobby dan Sam jadi kelu, mereka berdua berbalas pandang yang menyampaikan pesan serupa: kamu saja yang mengatakan.

"Sam?" Dean-lah yang menentukan untuk mereka.

Sam menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, menyibakkan poni yang terjuntai di dahinya, bahasa tubuh yang menyampaikan keengganannya buka mulut. Namun, dengan menghindari mata kakaknya terlontar juga, "Yah... tidak ada cara yang mudah untuk mengatakan ini. Dari data yang Bobby dan aku kompilasikan, kami dapati pada dasarnya ada dua cara bagi seorang pria untuk melahirkan bayinya. Yang pertama, er... bila saatnya sudah dekat, secara gaib nanti akan muncul semacam... uh, bukaan di..."

"Apa? Seolah hamil saja belum cukup, aku bakal punya vagina juga?" teriak Dean dengan suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasa, kalau tidak mau dibilang menjerit.

"Uhm... sebut saja jalan lahir, dan itu sifatnya temporer, dan..."

Dean mengacungkan telunjuk pada adiknya, mengisyaratkan agar Sam tutup mulut. Dia bersyukur bahwa saat itu dia tengah duduk, sebab kalau dia berdiri pasti bakal merosot jatuh. Dengan memberanikan diri, Dean berpaling pada Bobby, "Dan alternatifnya?" dia bertanya pelan, seluruh tubuhnya lunglai seperti balon karet kehabisan udara.

Bobby menjawab dengan apa adanya, "Lebih mengerikan dari sisi kami. Kami mesti mempelajari cara melaksanakan bedah caesar."

Dean anehnya terlihat lebih lega mendengar keterangan itu. "Hm, bedah caesar ya? Aku dari sekarang bisa memesan Sam sebagai penjahit lukanya kalau begitu."

"Kenapa aku?" Sam tak begitu antusias mendengarnya.

"Karena terakhir kali Bobby menjahitku, bekasnya kelihatan seperti tusuk silang nenek-nenek!" jelas Dean.

Bobby menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "bocah kurang ajar tak tahu terima kasih" ditingkahi kekeh pelan Sam. Kemudian Bobby berkata, "Aku dan Sam sekalian membaca tentang prosedur bedah caesar, yang tidak gampang dilakukan, ingat itu. Kami telah berencana untuk melakukan percobaan sebelum benar-benar membelah perutmu," di sini Bobby menyeringai, "itu sesuatu yang baru. Biasanya aku menutup rekahan di daging orang, eh, kali ini mesti membuka dan merogohinya," dengan puas Bobby melihat wajah Dean jadi pucat-kelabu mendengarnya. "Ah, omongan tentang bedah ini buat aku ingat sesuatu."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Memeriksakanmu ke dokter."

xox

**BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Middle 2

xox

Dr. Zhang Wei Long tersenyum ketika melihat rombongan Sam, Dean dan Bobby berdiri di pintu tempat prakteknya. Dia menyambut Bobby dengan ramah, tangannya menjabat Sam dan Dean dengan yakin. Sesekali mata hitamnya yang sipit menunjukkan ketertarikan dan rasa ingin tahu tatkala mengarah pada Dean, tetapi dia tidak banyak bertanya. Setelah sedikit basa-basi dengan Bobby yang diselingi bisik-bisik ala urusan bisnis terlarang, Dr. Zhang meminta ketiga tamunya untuk menunggu sementara dia menyiapkan ruang periksa.

Dean duduk di kursi ruang tunggu yang kecil dengan gelisah, sedangkan Sam menyusuri poster-poster bergambar aneka margasatwa yang dipajang di dinding dan Bobby mencabut buku dari saku jaketnya, sebentar saja sudah tekun dia melahap halaman demi halaman.

"Bung, apa kalian sudah gila? Dia itu dokter hewan!" desis Dean.

"Yang sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan urusan supranatural," tukas Sam.

"Tetap saja. Apa tidak..."

"Dean," potong Sam tegas, "kita tidak mau ambil resiko dengan memeriksakan kamu ke dokter kandungan biasa. Bisa-bisa nanti ada juru kamera dan wartawan berkemah di halaman rumah Bobby dan wajahmu terpampang di halaman depan koran-koran sebagai keajaiban medis abad ini," Sam meringis, "dan ayah akan memecat kita sebagai anak, barangkali," tambahnya bergurau.

Dean meyipitkan mata mendengarnya dan Sam menepuk bahu kakaknya, yang membuat Dean menjauh dari kontak itu, lalu meneruskan, "Bobby sudah lama kenal dengannya. Dr. Zhang menjadi penyedia barang-barang yang diperlukan berburu, yang asalnya dari Timur. Jika Bobby butuh dokter dan tak dapat ke rumah sakit, Dr. Zhang adalah pilihannya. Beberapa orang di kalangan pemburu juga mengenalnya."

"Aku tahu Bobby percaya padanya, tapi aku tidak," balas Dean, sepatunya membuat garis-garis berdebu di lantai.

"Belum, maksudmu."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Sam menghela nafas, "Itu karena kamu lebih pilih diperiksa dokter kandungan wanita yang seksi, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali, bocah kuliahan."

Sam menelan jawaban yang sudah siap dilemparkan karena saat itu pintu ruang periksa terbuka dan Dr. Zhang melangkah dari sana ke arah dua bersaudara itu.

"Silakan masuk," ucapnya seolah menghadapi pasien biasa belaka.

Sam segera bangkit, tapi Dean kelihatan enggan mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi. Sam mesti menarik lengan kakaknya sampai ikut berdiri menggunakan kekuatan penuh, sebab sekali Dean mantap di suatu posisi, sukar dia disuruh bergerak, apalagi pindah. Sam juga mendorong punggung kakaknya supaya dia mau berjalan menuju ruang periksa, dirinya mengikuti di belakang. Sempat Dean melirik ke arah Bobby dengan ragu-ragu, tapi Bobby mengibaskan tangan mengisyaratkan bahwa cukup Winchester bersaudara saja yang masuk ke sana. Masuklah, anak-anak, dan nikmati pertunjukannya.

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Dean setelah dia berbaring di atas meja periksa yang hampir kekecilan adalah, "Yakin Anda tidak melakukan malpraktek, dok?"

Bagus, rutuk Sam sambil menutup wajahnya. Jadilah antagonis dengan orang yang berpotensi kaubutuhkan.

Namun, Dr. Zhang tampaknya telah terbiasa menerima reaksi seperti itu. Pria bertubuh kurus tapi liat itu dengan kalem menyahut, "Kalau Anda tidak bilang-bilang, siapa yang akan tahu?"

Dean menggerutu tak jelas.

"Bisa ceritakan gejala atau apapun yang Anda rasakan?" tanya Dr. Zhang.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Dean tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab, jadi Sam ambil alih. "Mual dan muntah di pagi hari, tidak suka cahaya matahari, kelelahan, nafsu makan menurun," wajahnya agak merona waktu menyebut ini, "payudara sensitif dan emosi yang sangat labil."

"Kamu lupa sesuatu," celetuk Dean.

"Apa?"

"Terlambat haid selama... coba kuhitung, bertahun-tahun," sarkasme Dean keluar.

Dr. Zhang mengangguk. "Dan alat tes kehamilan menunjukkan hasil positif. Hm, andaikan aku dokter kandungan, aku pun juga akan berpendapat bahwa Anda memang tengah hamil, Tuan Winchester."

Dean memberi Sam tatapan paten "kubilang juga apa".

Dr. Zhang meneruskan, "Pemeriksaan seputar leher rahim jelas tidak mungkin dilakukan, " Dean mendengus sampai di sini, "tapi saya akan coba memeriksa kondisi Anda dengan USG."

"Kalau periksa darah?" Sam sudah berbekal pengetahuan sebelum datang ke situ.

"Hasilnya kurang lebih akan sama dengan tes urine, hormon HCG yang ada di urine juga akan terdeteksi di sana," jawab Dr. Zhang, "tapi jika kakak Anda bersedia diambil darahnya, buat sekadar memastikan, saya dapat memeriksanya sebentar."

"Tidak usah," putus Dean.

"Baik. Sekarang, maaf, saya akan membuka pakaian Anda," kata Dr. Zhang.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, dokter, tapi Anda dari jenis kelamin yang salah," Dean menepis tangan sang dokter yang sudah bergerak mau membuka kancing kemejanya. Dean sendiri yang melucuti kemejanya, menaikkan kaus oblongnya sampai bagian perutnya terpampang dan menurunkan sedikit pinggang celananya.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Sam saat melihatnya adalah ke mana perginya otot abdomen kakaknya yang enam pak itu?

Dr. Zhang meraba perut Dean, mengetuk sesekali di sana-sini sambil mendengarkan entah apa dengan stetoskopnya. Dean menatap lurus ke langit-langit, mencoba tidak memikirkan betapa inginnya dia melompat kabur, mengenyahkan dingin logam stetoskop di perutnya, menghajar orang asing yang meraba-raba dirinya dan mengutuk Sam dan Bobby karena membawanya ke situ.

"Tidak terlihat jelas oleh mata awam," ucap Dr. Zhang, tangannya berhenti di bagian bawah perut Dean, "tapi ada tonjolan di sini yang menandakan ada janin di dalam."

Sam melongok dengan tertarik, hampir mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh tatkala matanya bersirobok dengan Dean yang matanya berkilat berbahaya. Pesan yang disampaikan gamblang: jangan coba gerayangi aku kalau masih sayang dengan tanganmu, atau anatomimu yang lain.

Dr. Zhang lalu berjalan ke pojok ruangan untuk mendorong meja beroda yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah mesin mendekati sisi meja periksa, sementara Dean mengawasi mesin yang mendekat itu dengan waspada dan sempat melempar candaan basi, "Hei, Sammy, apa bedanya USG dengan MSG?"

"USG itu singkatan dari ultrasonografi yang..." Sam yang tidak sadar diajak berkelakar menjawab serius.

"Jangan mulai sok pedantik denganku," Dean memotong.

Dr. Zhang tersenyum sekilas mendengar itu. Dia mengambil sebuah tube dan mengoleskan jel isinya di perut Dean yang bisa-bisanya menaikkan alis pada adiknya, menyugestikan pelumas untuk kesempatan yang sangat berbeda. Dr. Zhang kemudian mengambil sebuah alat berkabel seperti mikrofon tumpul dan menjalankannya di atas kulit Dean yang sudah licin kena jel.

"Coba lihat di monitor," dengan sebelah tangan sang dokter menunjuk layar di atas mesin.

Sam manggut-manggut seolah dia mengerti apa yang mestinya dilihat di sana. Dean sendiri tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan ketidaktahuannya. Keningnya berkerut memandangi monitor.

"Lihat gumpalan berwarna putih itu? Nah, itu janinnya," jelas Dr. Zhang. Dia mengganti posisi alatnya beberapa kali untuk memperoleh gambar yang lebih gamblang. "Kalau yang itu adalah kepalanya," sang dokter menunjuk ke monitor, "itu tangan dan kakinya. Masih belum kelihatan jelas, memang."

Dean menyipitkan mata, memiringkan kepala, mencoba melihat monitor itu dari berbagai sudut pandang yang mungkin, tapi buatnya gambar hitam-putih di sana tak berarti apapun. Malah kelihatan seperti materi tes Rorschach.

"Apa janinnya sehat?" pertanyaan ini datang dari, coba tebak, Sam tentunya.

"Kondisinya baik dan sehat, perkembangannya normal sesuai dengan usia janin yang kuperkirakan sekitar sepuluh-sebelas minggu," terang Dr. Zhang.

Ada ironi di sana, batin Dean. Bagaimana sesuatu yang supranatural dapat berkembang dengan normal. Di sisi lain, Dean agak terkesan dengan terkaan tepat sang dokter tentang usia kandungannya. Tadi memang sengaja dia tidak sebutkan waktu gejalanya bermula, maksudnya setengah menguji.

"Panjangnya baru sekitar tiga inci, memang belum signifikan. Namun, beberapa bulan ke depan besarnya akan jadi beberapa kali lipat dan terlihat jelas," Dr. Zhang menambahkan.

"Jadi, selamat tinggal selama enam bulan pada cewek-cewek cakep," ujar Dean.

"Yeah," timpal Sam, "kecuali jika kamu mau mereka lari menjauh alih-alih mendekat."

Dr. Zhang menyudahi pemeriksaan USG-nya dan memberi Dean handuk kertas untuk mengelap dirinya. Selepas membereskan peralatannya, sang dokter memandang kedua bersaudara itu dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Katanya, "Saya tidak tahu mesti berkata apa menghadapi kasus Anda ini."

"Kami juga begitu," gumam Dean.

"Ini..." lanjut sang dokter, "fenomena menakjubkan, meski bukannya tidak mungkin. Saya pernah membaca ada lima persen posibilitas bayi dapat dikandung di luar rahim, tepatnya di dalam abdomen, atau dapat juga disebut kehamilan ektopik. Sepanjang sel telur yang sudah dibuahi mendapat pasokan makanan, dia dapat tumbuh bahkan dalam tubuh seorang pria. Sangat berbahaya, memang karena tubuh pria tidak disiapkan untuk hamil. Ini sangat langka. Maka dari itu saya amat..." Dr. Zhang melambaikan tangan ke samping, "terkesan, barangkali kata itu tidak cukup."

Sam kelihatan sudah siap berdiskusi medis panjang lebar dengan Dr. Zhang, tetapi Dean keburu turun dari meja periksa, mengenakan kemejanya kembali dan berkata, "Terima kasih, dok," dengan kaku.

"Sama-sama," balas Dr. Zhang. "Saya tidak punya kewenangan untuk meresepkan obat buat Anda, Tuan Winchester, tapi izinkanlah saya menawarkan ramuan herbal dari Cina untuk menjaga kesehatan Anda dan janin Anda. Ramuan itu dibuat secara alami dan berkhasiat meningkatkan vitalitas, mengingat kondisi Anda saat ini," tawarnya.

"Anda ini dokter atau dukun, sih?" itu terceplos begitu saja dari mulut Dean. Maklum, meski tidak asing berurusan dengan rempah dan tanaman herbal eksotis, untuk soal pengobatan para Winchester cenderung berkiblat ke kedokteran Barat modern.

"Uh... yah, terima kasih atas tawarannya, dokter. Akan kami pertimbangkan," Sam bergegas memperbaiki situasi. Dengan mengedikkan leher dia mengisyaratkan Dean untuk keluar dari kamar periksa sementara dia tinggal di sana.

"Maafkan polah kakak saya, dia..."

Dr. Zhang membuka telapak tangannya, "Saya paham. Ini tidak mudah baginya, juga bagi Anda. Dia akan membutuhkan Anda lebih dari sebelumnya dan Anda perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk itu."

"Jadi... berapa kami harus bayar?" Sam bertanya.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum. "Bisa melihat langsung kasus seperti kakak Anda sudah cukup bagi saya, lagipula teman Bobby adalah temanku pula dan apalah harganya pertolongan kecil di antara teman, bukan?"

Sam membalas senyum Dr. Zhang dengan tulus, "Terima kasih banyak, dokter. Kami tampaknya masih akan merepotkan."

Dr. Zhang mengangguk. Dia lantas menyodorkan sebuah amplop ukuran sedang pada Sam yang menerimanya dengan pandang bertanya.

"Foto USG pertama janin kakak Anda. Saya kira Anda ingin memilikinya," jelas Dr. Zhang tanpa diminta.

Sang dokter tidak perlu mendengar untuk mengetahui kata terima kasih dari Sam, mata jernih pemuda itu telah menyuarakannya selantang bel gereja.

xox

Perjalanan pulang kembali ke rumah Bobby lebih banyak diisi kesunyian, bahkan radio dan kaset pun tak dimainkan. Bobby memegang kemudi dengan mata lurus ke jalan, Sam sibuk mengamat-amati foto USG dengan seksama, membolak-baliknya ke segala arah untuk melihat yang mana yang berbentuk janin. Dean sejak awal menolak melihat foto-foto itu. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang depan, bersandar letih di sisi pintu.

Sekonyong-konyong Sam berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke California."

Dean dengan terkejut melongok ke jok belakang. "Apa?"

"Aku harus mengurus cuti akademik di Stanford. Aku kan tak dapat meninggalkan kuliah begitu saja, mana aku dapat beasiswa pula," jelas Sam.

"Oh." Kusangka kamu bakal pergi lagi untuk selamanya.

"Hanya beberapa hari," Sam menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terungkap itu, "paling seminggu sampai sepuluh hari kalau aku naik bus." Karena aku tidak berani memakai tabunganku untuk beli tiket pesawat lagi setelah kini aku tahu keluarga Winchester akan bertambah anggota.

"Bawa si Impala."

"Apa?" Maksudnya, Impala kekasih kesayangan kakaknya yang Sam bahkan tak dipercaya untuk mencucinya?

"Lebih cepat daripada naik bus," jawab Dean apa adanya.

Bobby tidak buka suara, tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan Sam di kaca spion tengah, Sam tahu bahwa pria itu setuju. Lebih lekas Sam kembali, makin baik.

"Sudah beberapa lama dia tidak diajak berlari. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk melatihnya," kata Dean lagi.

Sam memutar bola mata. Kakaknya itu membicarakan mobilnya seakan dia benda hidup, barang piaraannya.

"Oke. Aku berangkat besok kalau begitu, setelah sarapan," putus Sam.

Dean menoleh ke belakang dan mengultimatum, "Tapi ingat, jangan sampai ada gores dan lecet sedikitpun pada bodinya. Jika itu terjadi, akan kukuliti kamu, tak peduli apa aku sedang hamil atau tidak."

Sam mengangkat jempol dengan mengolok, "Beres. Dan aku punya catatan dari dokter itu untuk mengurangi sakit pagi harimu." Sam membaca daftarnya, "Makanlah sedikit-sedikit, tapi sering, lalu banyak minum, mengudap sebelum tidur, menu makan sementara boleh apa saja yang kausukai tapi jangan untuk seterusnya. Lalu, kuharap kamu bisa baik-baik selama kutinggal."

Dean menunjuk hidung dengan ekspresi sok suci yang seakan mengatakan, "Siapa? Aku?"

Sam cuma berharap semoga rumah Bobby masih berdiri utuh ketika dia pulang nanti.

xox

Roda Impala berhenti berputar dan raungan mesinnya padam tepat di halaman depan rumah Bobby. Sam turun dari mobil, menyandang ransel dan memandang berkeliling. Senyum miring berkelebat di bibirnya, setidaknya bangunan rumah di hadapannya terlihat tidak mengalami bencana apapun. Entah dengan kondisi di dalam. Sam melangkah perlahan ke beranda, merasakan otot-ototnya yang kaku lantaran berjam-jam menyetir nonstop agar dapat lekas sampai. Dean yang sedang hamil (Sam masih sedikit geli dengan pikiran itu) dan Bobby bukanlah kombinasi yang dapat ditinggal berlama-lama tanpa ada penengah di antara mereka, makanya Sam bersicepat kembali.

Sam membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dipinjamkan Bobby, agak heran mendapati suasana sehening kuburan. Jangan-jangan sudah pada saling bantai, batinnya, tapi isi rumah itu masih tampak sama seperti waktu dia tinggalkan seminggu lalu. Koreksi, pikir Sam setelah melongok ruang kerja, ada pengurangan signifikan di rak dan tumpukan buku milik Bobby.

"Bobby? Dean?" panggil Sam, menyusuri ruang demi ruang dan mendapati semuanya kosong.

Dia naik ke lantai atas langsung menuju ke kamar tidur yang ditempati dirinya dan Dean. "Dean? Di mana kau?" serunya.

Pertanyaan itu terjawab sewaktu Sam memasuki kamar itu. Didapatinya kakaknya berbaring miring di atas ranjang, sebungkus biskuit setengah dimakan di dekatnya. Kali ini ruangan itu tidak remang seperti biasa, melainkan melimpah oleh sinar mentari yang masuk dari jendela terbuka, sehingga Sam melihat jelas gurat lelah sudah tak terlalu kentara di wajah pulas Dean. Satu pertanda bagus, Sam berharap.

Dia meletakkan ransel lalu turun mencari Bobby. Jika di seluruh rumah tidak terlihat batang hidung pria itu, maka lokasi berikut yang jadi sasaran pencarian adalah bekas lumbung yang dijadikan bengkel oleh Bobby. Dan benar saja, ditemukannya Bobby di bengkel dalam kondisi identik dengan Dean: tertidur lelap. Bedanya, Bobby dikerumuni beberapa tumpuk buku yang Sam tahu berasal dari ruang kerjanya.

"Hei, Bobby. Bangun," Sam mengguncang pelan bahu Bobby.

Bobby memang tidak menyimpan pisau di bawah bantal macam Dean, tapi refleks meninjunya membuat Sam buru-buru mundur.

"Hei, Sam," ujarnya melihat sosok jangkung berdiri di depannya. "Sudah kelar urusanmu?"

Sam mengangguk. "Semua beres. Bagaimana Dean?"

Bobby menggeram pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu, membikin Sam menatapnya penasaran.

"Yah... bisa dikatakan minggu ini bukanlah minggu yang mulus bagi kami berdua," sahut Bobby dengan ekspresi letih bin mangkel. Dia tidak mengelaborasi dan Sam tidak mengusut lebih lanjut, lebih baik begitu.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan kamu dan buku-buku yang bermigrasi dari rumah kemari?" Sam duduk di samping Bobby.

"Yeah. Aku sumpah, belum pernah aku begitu cepat marah karena tingkah seseorang. Tapi yoyo emosional yang mengenakan wajah kakakmu itu... Tuhanku, aku mesti menjauhkan diri dari rumah sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu yang akan kusesali," Bobby berkata seraya mengusap muka.

Sam mulai terkekeh. "Kamu... kabur dari Dean?"

Bobby memandangnya lurus. "Demi kewarasanku dan kesehatan dia, ya."

Bibir Sam baru bergerak membentuk awal kata maaf ketika Bobby mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak perlu. Aku ikhlas melakukannya, tapi kalau untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi aku tidak sanggup, Nak. Dan itu memang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan Dean."

Sam terlihat penasaran, tetapi kala Bobby tidak meneruskan, dia menanggapi, "Oke. Kita bicara pada saat makan malam saja. Eh, omong-omong soal makan, Dean sudah dapat makan seperti biasa?"

Bobby menyeringai. "Nak, saranku, awasi piringmu dengan baik."

xox

"Itu mau kaumakan atau tidak?" garpu di tangan Dean sudah dalam posisi siap menerkam potongan ayam di piring Sam.

Sam mengejapkan mata dan detik berikutnya ayam yang diincar itu mendarat di piring kakaknya untuk dilahap kemudian. Dia melirik Bobby yang ambil posisi makan di kepala meja, paling jauh dari Dean. Peringatan yang disampaikan tadi sore rupanya bukan guyon belaka. Sam tahu bahwa kakaknya doyan makan, tapi belum pernah dia menyaksikan Dean bersantap bak pengungsi kelaparan macam begini, padahal baru minggu lalu Dean ogah disuruh makan. Jika semua perilaku kakaknya jadi bipolar seperti ini, pantas saja Bobby kelimpungan.

Sam mempercepat tempo makannya di bawah tatapan penuh arti Bobby dan tak berapa lama acara makan malam pun usailah.

"Buset, Dean," komentar Sam. "Kalau tak hati-hati kamu nanti jadi gemuk."

Dean masih mengunyah sisa kentang tumbuknya, tapi dia menyahut, "Bukankah semua orang hamil juga jadi gemuk?" Dia menelan dan menambahkan, "Lagipula, aku akan membawa beban sekian pon di perutku ke mana-mana, itu sudah merupakan olahraga, bukan?"

Sebelum terjadi debat kusir, Bobby menyela, "Sudahlah. Sekarang aku ingin bincangkan sesuatu dengan kalian."

Dua pasang mata mengarah padanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang identik.

"Yah, begini," Bobby berdehem, "Sebelumnya biar kusampaikan bahwa aku sayang kalian berdua seperti anak-anakku sendiri," alis Bobby yang terangkat memblokir reaksi sok tahu Dean, "tapi, atas dasar beberapa hal yang telah kupertimbangkan, aku mencarikan rumah buat kalian tinggal sementara."

"Kamu menendang kami keluar?" tanya Dean langsung yang serta merta dapat "hush" dari Sam.

"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu. Dengar, ini lebih kepada untuk kebaikan kalian sendiri, meski aku akui bahwa aku juga dapat lebih lega karenanya. Begini, tempatku ini masih cukup dekat dengan pusat kota. Sebaik-baiknya kita menyembunyikan Dean, kemungkinan bahwa akan ada orang yang melihat kondisinya lumayan besar dan kita tentu tak ingin itu terjadi. Akan jadi masalah besar, itu."

Kedua bersaudara itu mengangguk setuju.

"Maka," lanjut Bobby, "aku menghubungi beberapa temanku dan kutemukan sebuah... katakanlah tempat persembunyian sementara."

"Di mana?"

"Ada rumah kecil di tengah lahan pertanian yang sudah tak produktif, beberapa mil dari sini. Letaknya sudah di luar kota, jauh dari jalan utama. Pemiliknya sekarang sudah renta dan tinggal di kota, harga sewanya untuk beberapa bulan kukira wajar dan rumah itu sudah siap ditempati, kalian bisa pindah kapan saja," jelas Bobby.

"Kamu bilang di tengah lahan pertanian? Berarti posisi defensif yang bagus," Sam tampak mempertimbangkan.

"Yeah. Kalian dapat tahu siapa saja yang mendekat dalam radius hampir satu mil. Tetangga praktis tidak ada karena setelah lahan pertanian itu ada hutan dan daerah perbukitan. Dean bisa keluar rumah tanpa khawatir ada yang melihat, kecuali jika kau sial dan tertangkap teropongnya pengamat burung."

Dean menggumam, "Bagus. Rumah kecil di padang rumput."

Sam menoleh heran ke arah kakaknya, tak menyangka judul buku Laura Ingalls Wilder akan keluar dari mulut seorang Dean. Dari mana kakaknya tahu?

Dean menjawab pertanyaan tak terkatakan itu dengan, "Bung, tebak siapa yang temani kamu nonton serial tevenya waktu kita kecil dulu?" Dengan tatapan setengah menerawang dia meneruskan, "Cewek-cewek pionir zaman dulu, apa pada masa itu sudah ada celana dalam ya?" Tanpa hirau pada pandangan terganggu Sam dan Bobby, Dean berkata, "Rumah pertanian, eh? Apa kita juga bisa sekalian menunggang kuda poni?"

"Dean!"

"Apa?"

Giliran Bobby yang mengacuhkan Winchester yang lebih tua dan berucap pada Sam, "Hal lain yang kupikirkan adalah rumah itu lebih dekat dengan tempat dokter Zhang dan aku dapat sering berkunjung mengecek keadaan kalian."

"Tanpa ikut menjadi gila karenanya," sambung Sam.

Bobby tersenyum tipis. "Memang, aku agak kewalahan juga. Dean, penelitian, urusan bengkel dan penjualan, berburu..."

"Apapun juga, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Bobby," ujar Sam.

"Jadi, kapan kami akan resmi diungsikan?" tanya Dean.

"Bagusnya, malam ini juga."

xox

Tidak terhitung lagi oleh Sam berapa kali dirinya dan Dean disangka pasangan kekasih sesama jenis. Itu selalu menjadi lelucon pribadi antara dia dan kakaknya. Namun, acara migrasi ke rumah pertanian itu terasa oleh Sam sudah menyerupai situasi suami-istri muda yang tengah sibuk pindah rumah, dengan seorang bayi dalam proses pembuatan. Sebenarnya barang-barang mereka berdua tidak banyak, gampang saja dipak, diangkut dan dibongkar di rumah baru. Dean dan Sam telah terbiasa hidup sedenter, mestinya kepindahan kali ini juga tak sulit. Mestinya.

Kelakuan menjengkelkan Dean babak pertama dimulai segera setelah Bobby kembali ke rumahnya dan mereka berdua mulai mengeluarkan segala isi koper dan ransel serta menatanya di tempat yang tersedia. Untuk malam itu mereka belum dapat menikmati listrik dan mengerjakan semuanya di bawah cahaya lilin menyuburkan ladang gerutuan Dean, apalagi ketika penataan barang dan ruang tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Sam saat itu amat penat, dia belum istirahat dengan patut setelah perjalanan panjangnya dari California. Namun, dia tidak tega membiarkan kakaknya bersih-bersih, menggeser dan mengangkat perabotan seorang diri, maka jadilah sampai fajar dia meredekorasi rumah dengan mata sudah tiga watt pijarnya. Untung Dean kembali stabil ketika siangnya Sam mengikutsertakannya dalam kegiatan memperbaiki beberapa kerusakan kecil di berbagai sudut rumah. Malah kerjanya bertukang lebih teliti dari biasa, walau rada lamban jadinya. Dia baru berulah lagi sewaktu Sam mengajaknya berbelanja.

Sam mencoba mengingat apa ada satu saja barang pilihannya yang tidak dapat kritik dari Dean. Dia tidak bisa menemukan satu pun. Kakaknya itu sejak dulu memang cermat dalam membelanjakan uangnya, tapi kali ini Dean sungguh membuat Sam frustrasi dan merasa dirinya pembelanja terbodoh di dunia. Saat Sam menemukan dirinya berdebat konyol dengan Dean tentang merek kertas toilet dan harus menahan keinginannya membalas Dean dengan menjulurkan lidah, dia angkat tangan dan membiarkan apa mau kakaknya itu.

Satu-satunya penghargaan atas perbuatannya itu adalah komentar seorang pengunjung wanita yang begini bunyinya, "Manis sekali ya, cowok itu mengalah pada pacarnya. Dalam hubungan itu memang harusnya begitu."

Yang benar saja.

Setiba di rumah, listrik telah menyala, tetapi ganti pompa air yang bermasalah. Sam malam itu dapat merasakan metabolisme tubuhnya mengubah kalori dari makanan yang baru disantapnya menjadi tenaga yang menggerakkan dirinya menimba air di sumur. Dean bukannya tidak menawarkan bantuan, tapi mengisi satu ember membuatnya terengah-engah dan Sam lantas memintanya mengangkut jerigen air saja, dengan gerobak dorong.

Semua masalah itu harusnya membikin Sam pulas begitu menyentuh kasur, seperti Dean di tempat tidur sebelah, tapi Sam dengan heran mendapati dirinya sukar benar memejamkan mata. Barangkali adrenalin masih mengalir dalam darahnya, batinnya merasionalisasi. Daripada kutak-kutik di ranjang, Sam memilih mencomot buku yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Buku itu berjudul "What To Expect When You Are Expecting".

Sam menyalakan senter dan membuka halaman pertamanya, tersenyum mengingat saat dia membeli buku itu di toko dekat kampusnya sembari menunggu keputusan dekan tentang izin cutinya. Kasir yang melayani memberinya senyum hangat dan bertanya ramah, "Siapa yang membuatmu beli buku ini? Kekasih?"

"Kakakku," jawab Sam, hampir keceplosan menyebut kakak lelaki alih-alih kakak perempuan.

"Kuucapkan selamat kalau begitu," ujar si kasir. "Semoga semua berjalan lancar."

Lancar, pikir Sam, jalan menuju ke sana adalah dengan memahami persoalan. Dia telah mendalami soal mengapa Dean bisa hamil, sekarang waktunya mempelajari bagaimana kehamilan itu berjalan dan itu sebabnya buku dengan warna sampul feminin itu dibeli dan dibacanya.

Sejak kecil Sam telah terlatih menjadi pembaca yang gegas dan lihai menemukan inti dalam bacaan, sedetil apapun materinya. Kali ini pun demikian. Sam memusatkan perhatian pada bahasan mengenai apa yang dialami orang hamil, bagaimana mengatasi kesulitan yang muncul sehari-hari dan dia melongok sekilas tentang bedah caesar, yang lain dia lompati saja. Tak heran dalam beberapa jam buku itu sudah khatam dia baca dan beberapa menit setelah itu Sam terlelap.

Pagi harinya, Sam terbangun dengan berbantalkan buku yang terbuka di halaman dua ratus sekian dan posisi tubuh yang rada kurang manusiawi. Diliriknya Dean yang masih terkapar di ranjang seberang dan dia menggeliat, menimbulkan bunyi gemertak di sana-sini, lantas diraihnya buku yang ditiban kepalanya semalaman, meluruskan halaman yang terlipat. Masih menggema di kepalanya ide yang melintas semalam dan dia mengambil notes, mulai membikin daftar panjang tentang hal-hal yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Dean selama dua trimester ke depan berdasarkan apa yang terdapat dalam buku. Maksud Sam awalnya adalah untuk antisipasi, secara mental, setidaknya. Namun, kemudian otak ilmuwannya berjalan dan Sam berpikir bahwa situasi yang dialami Dean itu ideal untuk studi kasus. Lembar-lembar notes berisi daftar dirobeknya dan Sam menyelipkannya dalam buku agenda yang masih setengah kosong. Sebuah ide lain berkembara di benaknya.

Sam teringat akan ayahnya dan jurnal miliknya, buku yang dapat disebut sebagai ensiklopedia dunia supranatural dari mata seorang pemburu. Pada mulanya John tentu tidak bermaksud menjadikan jurnalnya sebagai rujukan dalam bekerja, dia hanya menuliskan semua yang dipelajarinya, hal-hal yang notabene masih asing baginya. Namun, kumpulan pengetahuannya itu menjadi amat berguna dari segi praktis saat John terjun sepenuhnya sebagai pemburu. Nah, Sam melihat tak ada salahnya membikin semacam jurnal tentang kehamilan kakaknya. Siapa tahu dapat bermanfaat jika mereka kelak menemui kasus yang mirip dan pikiran bahwa dia menjadi pengamat langsung sebuah kejadian langka membuatnya bersemangat.

Sam mencari-cari pulpen dan kemudian menorehkan kata demi kata di halaman lowong buku agendanya.

xox

**BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Middle 3

xox

Awalnya Sam membuat jurnal tentang kehamilan Dean dengan format pencatatan harian. Setiap hari dia mewajibkan diri menulis segala yang terjadi, seberapapun membosankan dan rutinnya itu. Format itu tidak bertahan lama. Beberapa hari kemudian Sam mengevaluasi caranya menulis jurnal dan memutuskan mengubah strategi dengan lebih menekankan pada peristiwa yang tidak biasa atau menurutnya penting dan perlu dicatat. Entah pertanda apa, tepat ketika dia berubah haluan itulah terjadi sesuatu yang langsung dapat masuk kategori patut ditulis.

Pagi itu berjalan seperti pagi-pagi yang biasa. Sam tengah berkutat di depan kompor menyiapkan sarapan saat kakaknya masuk ke dapur, mengendus bau masakan yang mengambang di atmosfer dapur dan membuka kulkas. Sam bahkan tidak melirik, mengira Dean mencari kudapan sebelum sarapan, kebiasaan baru Dean yang sudah dikenali adiknya. Sam baru menoleh saat Dean bertanya, "Ke mana semua persediaan kacang polong beku kita?"

"Kan sudah habis dipakai masak makaroni kacang polong," Sam bergidik membayangkan makanan itu, yang dilahap Dean dengan rakus semalam sementara Sam lebih pilih menyantap roti lapis.

"Punya tepung kiloan yang kemasannya utuh?" tanya Dean lagi.

Sam mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa? Jangan bilang mau kaumakan mentah-mentah."

"Pengganti barbel," sahut Dean enteng.

"Bar..." Sam mendelik, "ya ampun, Dean! Kamu itu sedang hamil, mau olah raga angkat beban?"

"Aku selama tiga bulan praktis tergeletak, Sam. Sekarang aku merasa baikan dan ingin olah raga, kamu protes. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang kemarin bilang kehamilan jangan dijadikan alasan untuk absen melatih otot, eh?" bantah Dean.

Sam hampir menggaruk kepalanya kalau tidak ingat tangannya berlumur sari tomat. "Ya, olah raga itu penting, bagus pula buat orang hamil, tapi jangan angkat beban, dong!"

"Sit-up dan push-up, kan sudah tidak masuk hitungan."

"Yoga?"

Dean tercengang memandang adiknya. "Dean Winchester. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Beryoga. Titik."

"Baiklah. Kalau aerobik? Kamu bisa jalan kaki di sekitar rumah," Sam berusul. Ada untungnya menyewa rumah yang terletak di tengah lahan kosong yang luas dengan pemandangan lumayan segar.

Kakaknya terlihat menimbang-nimbang, baru menjawab, "Bolehlah." Dia lalu keluar ke halaman belakang lewat pintu dapur.

Sam menyerukan di belakangnya, "Ingat kondisimu. Jangan berlebihan."

Dean cuma melambai dengan cuek.

Sam sempat memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya. Dia kenal saudara semata wayangnya itu dan hampir yakin bahwa Dean akan mencoba berlari alih-alih berjalan. Memasuki trimester kedua kehamilannya, Dean seolah baru dapat suntikan energi dan dia boleh dibilang kembali menjadi Dean yang biasa, plus selera makan yang berlipat dan preferensi hidangan yang rada ganjil. Dean yang biasa, setelah beberapa bulan dilanda keletihan tentu takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan tenaga untuk jadi lebih aktif. Benar saja. Sam memutar bola mata ketika sosok kakaknya yang berlari mengitari rumah melintas di depan jendela. Namun, sup tomat yang menggumpal di atas kompor alih-alih mengental mengalihkan perhatian Sam.

Mangkuk besar berisi sup tomat yang akhirnya sukses dijinakkan oleh Sam itu telah tersaji di atas meja makan waktu pintu belakang terbuka. Sam mengangkat kepala dari koran yang dibacanya dan dilihatnya Dean berdiri limbung di ambang pintu, nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya membara terbakar matahari. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada pintu, bagi mata yang tak biasa akan terlihat kasual, tetapi Sam melihat buku-buku jari kakaknya yang memutih.

Hampir saja Sam terlambat menangkap tubuh kakaknya yang jatuh lemas.

"Hei, hei, Dean!" Sam menepuk pelan bahu Dean yang dirangkulnya.

Jemari Dean mencengkeram lengan Sam, niatnya mau bangkit dari lantai, tetapi Sam menahannya dengan halus.

"Jangan bangun dulu. Kamu baik-baik saja?" mata cemas Sam menyusuri sosok kakaknya.

"Cuma pusing sedikit," gumam Dean, sekali lagi mencoba berdiri.

"Pusing apa? Kamu hampir pingsan begini," omel Sam, kalimat "kubilang juga apa" menggantung di lidah dan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang singkirkan cakar Sasquatch-mu dan posisikan aku vertikal."

Sam menyipitkan mata.

"Aku sungguh tidak kenapa-napa, Sammy."

"Kita perlu ke dokter," putus Sam.

"Apa? Tidak usah. Memangnya aku ini apa, cuma pening sedikit pergi ke dokter," tolak Dean.

"Tapi, kan kamu sedang hamil dan..."

Dean mengibaskan tangan kesal, "Kubilang aku baik-baik saja dan itu mestinya cukup untukmu," dia beringsut bangkit, menampik tangan Sam yang membantunya dan duduk di kursi makan.

Sam tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Dean saat ini. Dia mengambilkan segelas air yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Dean. "Oke. Tidak ke dokter sekarang, tapi kalau sampai ini terjadi lagi, aku akan membawamu ke sana," tegasnya.

"Yah," Dean memutar telunjuknya di bibir gelas, "berlari itu tindakan bodoh, aku paham kini. Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Tubuhku terasa seperti dicetak ulang. Semuanya berubah." Dia menerawang, "Jantungku tadi cepat sekali berdetak sampai terdengar menggema di kupingku. Nafasku jadi pendek, padahal dulu aku bisa kalahkan kau menyelam."

"Itu lumrah," Sam mengangguk mengerti. "Nah, selama kamu mengenali kembali kinerja tubuhmu, bagusnya latihanmu yang ringan-ringan saja. Akan kutemani kau jalan pagi besok."

"Siap, Pelatih."

xox

Jalan-jalan pagi berdua ternyata terbukti menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan baik untuk Sam maupun Dean. Sam dapat mengawasi kakaknya sambil berolah raga, sementara Dean memperoleh gerak badan dan aktivitas luar ruangan yang dibutuhkannya setelah beberapa lama terpaksa berkurung diri. Agar ada variasi, Sam menambah latihan kebugaran kakaknya dengan memodifikasi program yang dibacanya di sebuah situs, yakni olah raga dengan memanfaatkan barang-barang rumahan yang sederhana, tentu dengan porsi latihan yang ringan. Dean tidak akan memandang sebuah kursi dengan cara yang sama lagi karena di tangan Sam benda itu dapat jadi alat pendukung latihan aerobik.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membikin olah raga berdua itu menjadi acara yang indah untuk mengawali hari, tapi kedua Winchester itu akan enggan untuk mengakuinya, paling tidak Dean yang demikian. Itu adalah obrolan santai yang tak pernah absen dari setiap sesi latihan. Percakapan yang acap tiada jelas ujung pangkalnya, apalagi arahnya, tetapi menjadi jembatan yang menyeberangi dua tahun putus kontaknya mereka. Perbincangan mereka biasanya baru usai seiring dengan kelarnya sarapan karena dua bersaudara itu lantas tenggelam dalam konsentrasi membaca surat kabar.

Suatu pagi, Dean menurunkan lembaran koran lokal yang baru dibacanya dan tiba-tiba berkata, "Sepertinya aku menemukan kasus untuk kita."

Sam menghentikan kesibukannya menandai iklan baris lowongan pekerjaan dengan pensil, dia mengangkat kepala dan membalas, "Apa?"

"Lagi-lagi ada bocah yang ditemukan meninggal di toilet sekolah Clayton High. Ini sudah kejadian ketiga dalam dua minggu terakhir," Dean menyorongkan korannya ke depan adiknya, "bacalah."

Sam memindai artikel di hadapannya dan mengerutkan bibir. "Memang terlihat ada suatu pola," gumamnya.

"Benar, kan? Anak perempuan, berambut merah, terkunci di bilik toilet dan sebab kematiannya adalah dehidrasi padahal dilaporkan menghilang kurang dari dua hari," Dean menimpali.

"Ya. Polanya cukup konsisten. Barangkali hantu, arwah penasaran," simpul Sam.

Dean mengangguk.

"Tapi itu bukan urusan kita," Sam mengembalikan koran itu pada kakaknya.

Dean tersentak. "Apa maksudmu bukan urusan kita?"

Sam memandang Dean di seberang meja, katanya, "Dean, kukira kita sepakat bahwa mengingat kondisimu, kita sementara tidak berburu dan," dia menuding halaman iklan yang dihiasi lingkaran di sana-sini, "itulah sebabnya aku mencari pekerjaan."

"Sepakat? Oh ya, biar kucari dulu nota kesepakatan tentang itu, tapi... tunggu, aku tidak menemukannya karena memang tak pernah dibikin!" sambar Dean keluar sarkasmenya.

Sam tahu pada suatu hari akan mengalami problem macam ini, tetapi tak disangka saatnya begitu cepat. Dia baru saja mau meluncurkan argumen mengapa berburu pada saat seperti itu bukan saja merupakan ide yang buruk, tetapi juga bodoh setengah mati ketika Dean berpindah gigi alih strategi.

"Sammy, aku ini seorang pemburu. Pekerjaanku adalah memburu dan membinasakan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu agar tidak ada orang yang tak berdosa jadi korban. Itu sudah ada dalam darahku dan kamu memintaku untuk mengingkarinya?"

Dean kerap berseloroh bahwa Sam punya senjata ampuh berupa tatapan anak anjing memelas yang membuat adiknya itu sukar ditolak kemauannya. Namun, ternyata Dean menyimpan amunisi ekspresi persuasif yang sama dahsyatnya, terutama jika ditujukan pada Sam. Apalagi kali ini Dean menampilkan totalitas pandang memohon dengan matanya yang besar, performa meyakinkan yang cukup layak buat masuk nominasi Oscar. Dalam hati Dean menyeringai seraya mengawasi mimik wajah adiknya yang demikian gampang terbaca macam buku terbuka. Apa yang dikatakan Sam selanjutnya sudah dapat diterkanya.

"Yah..." Sam mendesah, "aku belum dapat mengatakan apa kita akan tangani kasus ini. Sebaiknya kita selidiki latar belakangnya dengan teliti, baru kita putuskan." Benar saja, sikapnya melunak.

Dean membentangkan lembar koran di depan muka untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

xox

Kasus itu memang ternyata merupakan model generik garami dan bakar yang sederhana. Dari hasil mengubek-ubek informasi di dunia maya dan pustaka (kali ini dilakukan oleh Dean) dan wawancara orang-orang yang terkait (dikerjakan Sam seorang diri), keduanya dapat mengidentifikasi penyebab kematian misterius anak-anak sekolah yang beruntun itu. Sebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hantu seorang anak sekolah yang meninggal dalam keadaan terkunci di toilet sekolah selama masa liburan musim panas. Katie Mitchell, demikian nama si hantu anak sekolah, sampai mengalami kematian yang menyedihkan dikarenakan keteledoran seorang penjaga sekolah. Kemudian, si penjaga sekolah yang tidak ingin terlibat dengan pihak kepolisian diam-diam mengubur mayat Katie di lahan kosong di belakang sekolah. Selama beberapa dekade tampaknya hantu Katie hanya berkeliaran di seputar sekolah, tak sampai menimbulkan kericuhan. Paling satu-dua orang jadi kaget waktu melihatnya. Yang membuat hantu Katie mengamuk beberapa minggu terakhir adalah penggalian untuk pemancangan fondasi bangunan tambahan sekolah yang mengusik kuburnya. Sejak itulah korban mulai berjatuhan.

Setelah mempelajari kasus itu dengan seksama, Dean tanpa ragu berpendapat bahwa mereka mesti mengenyahkan hantu Katie. Sam sendiri masih agak sangsi mengenainya dan konsultasi dengan Bobby tidak membawa jalan keluar seperti yang dia harapkan. Bobby hanya memeriksa berkas kasus yang disusun Winchester bersaudara, lalu mengatakan bahwa itu tampak seperti acara rutin garami dan bakar, hantu gentayangan biasa, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak boleh meremehkan kecenderungan agresif hantu Katie yang meningkat.

Komentar Bobby itu ibarat lampu kuning bagi Dean dan Sam. Lampu kuning itu ditafsirkan berbeda oleh Dean dan Sam, seperti juga yang terjadi pada lampu kuning lalu lintas pada umumnya. Satu pihak mengira lampu kuning itu pertanda mereka harus berhenti, di sisi lain ada yang beranggapan justru harus menginjak gas kian dalam sebelum lampu kuning itu berubah jadi merah.

Situasi status quo di antara dua bersaudara itu berubah karena dua hal, yaitu saat ada satu anak lagi yang tewas di sekolah itu dan kini sekolah ditutup sementara oleh pihak yang berwenang untuk penyidikan. Peristiwa yang satu lagi kurang berhubungan langsung, yakni Sam mendapat kepastian bahwa koran lokal di Palo Alto yang dulu pernah jadi tempatnya bekerja waktu kuliah bersedia memuat tulisannya tentang dunia supranatural di kolom mingguan. Sam jadi lebih murah hati karenanya dan dia akhirnya menyerah pada bujukan Dean untuk turut berburu hantu Katie.

Syahdan, pada malam yang telah ditentukan, Dean dengan antusias menggali lokasi yang disinyalir merupakan makam ilegal Katie, Sam di sampingnya. Namun, ketidakberuntungan memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka malam itu. Hantu Katie muncul dan tanpa basa-basi menyerang kedua bersaudara itu.

Sam dengan cekatan mengayunkan tongkat besi yang dipegangnya seperti pemain golf. Hantu Katie yang ada di hadapannya buyar dan Sam memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menaburkan garam di atas kerangka yang baru mereka sibak itu. Kelar menggarami, Sam meraih jerigen bahan bakar, siap menuangkannya.

Hawa dingin berkelebat melewatinya dan Sam otomatis menoleh pada kakaknya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari lubang galian. Semua terjadi begitu cepat setelah itu.

Hantu Katie mengalihkan serangannya pada Dean dan dia melayang menuju pemuda itu dengan rona muka penuh angkara murka. Dean mengawasi dengan konsentrasi penuh, pistol berpeluru garam di tangan, menunggu hantu itu berada dalam jarak tembak yang paling efektif.

Hantu Katie sudah cukup dekat dan Sam mengira telinganya akan segera menangkap bunyi letusan senjata. Namun, telunjuk Dean yang melekat di pelatuk pistol mengejang dan Sam menyaksikan wajah terkejut kakaknya, sepasang matanya yang melebar, mendengar sentakan nafas Dean yang mendadak. Dean urung menembak dan tertegunnya dia tak disia-siakan oleh hantu Katie yang mengirim tubuh Dean menubruk sebatang pohon dengan sekali sorong.

"Dean!" Sam berseru khawatir. Dia hampir menghambur ke arah kakaknya, tapi bertahun-tahun berburu menempanya untuk pantang melalaikan tugas. Lekas Sam menumpahkan seluruh isi jerigen ke dalam lubang dan menyulut tulang belulang Katie dengan korek api.

Sam menanti sampai hantu Katie lenyap dari pandangan, memastikan semua sisa jenazahnya terbakar, baru menghampiri kakaknya. Dean tergeletak miring di dekat batang pohon, kedua tangannya mendekap bagian perut dengan protektif. Sam dengan hati-hati meraih bahu Dean, membantunya duduk.

"Brengsek," rutuk Dean, tampak masih belum pulih dari terperanjat.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Apa yang terjadi?" berondong Sam cemas.

"Makhluk ini yang terjadi!" Dean menunjuk perutnya.

"Apa?"

"Momennya sungguh tepat. Waktu aku sudah mau menembak, ada yang bergerak di sini," terang Dean.

Sam mengejapkan mata. "Maksudmu, dia mulai menendang?"

Dean mencibir, "Berjingkrak lebih tepat. Sialan, bikin kaget saja." Dia berdiri pelan-pelan dengan diasisteni Sam, desis yang lolos dari mulutnya membuat Sam meringis.

"Ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu. Hanya harga diriku yang terluka," sambar Dean, memungut pistol yang dijatuhkannya tadi.

Tidak terlalu, berarti ada yang sakit, kan?

"Kita ke dokter," ucap Sam tegas, nadanya mirip John kala tidak ingin dibantah.

"Sekarang juga? Kamu sadar ini sudah pukul berapa? Ini, kan bukan situasi darurat, Dik."

Sam mengulurkan tangan mencatut pundak kakaknya, "Kita ke dokter, sekarang. Aku tidak peduli apa aku harus mengikat dan menyeretmu ke sana. Pokoknya kamu harus diperiksa saat ini juga," paksa Sam, kumat kepala batunya.

Dean galibnya tak segampang itu setengah disetir adiknya menuju tempat mereka memarkir Impala, membiarkan Sam di belakang kemudi membawanya ke tempat praktek Dr. Zhang. Namun, dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat lebih lanjut, apalagi melawan Sam. Kalau mau jujur, yah, nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang bertumbukan dengan batang pohon menjadi faktor pendukung pula, tapi dia lebih baik telanjang di jalanan sebelum mengakui itu pada Sam. Jadilah perjalanan tergesa dini hari itu disesaki suara batin masing-masing.

xox

Barangkali pengalamannya berurusan dengan para pemburu yang membuat Dr. Zhang tidak terlalu kaget mendapati pintunya digedor pada jam yang kurang beradab. Masih dengan kostum tidur, si dokter mempersilakan kedua Winchester bersaudara untuk masuk ke ruang periksa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dr. Zhang sambil mengamati gerak kaku Dean menaikkan tubuh ke meja periksa.

Dean untuk kesekian kalinya menampik uluran tangan Sam yang berniat menolong, jawabnya, "Bukan perkara penting, sebetulnya. Namun, si boneka beruang ini memaksaku kemari."

Sam, melipat tangannya dengan jengkel, menyahut, "Oh ya, buat si tangguh Dean Winchester, dilempar hantu sampai menabrak pohon bukanlah hal penting. Tak mau bersandar di jok mobil setelahnya juga tidak menandakan bahwa punggungmu sakit, kan. Dan, oh, hampir aku lupa, berjengit setiap kali mobil melintasi lubang di jalan itu sama sekali normal, begitu?"

Andai sedang tidak di pihak oposisi, Dean akan merasa bangga bahwa dua tahun kuliah tidak memunahkan daya observasi kaum pemburu adiknya.

Dr. Zhang memandang Sam dan Dean bergantian, sorot matanya nyaris terhibur. Dia menghampiri pasiennya dan berkata, "Saya putuskan mempercayai versi adik Anda. Nah, sekarang beri tahu saya, selain di punggung apa ada daerah lain yang terasa sakit?"

Dean dengan enggan menjawab, "Rasanya tadi sikutku terbentur pula. Tapi yang agak nyeri hanya punggung."

"Anda tahu apa yang harus Anda lakukan," senyum Dr. Zhang.

"Yeah, buka-bukaan dan biarkan Anda meraba-raba saya," balas Dean sinis, tetapi dibukanya juga kemeja longgar dan kaus dalamannya, yang terakhir disebut ini membuat Dean menggigit bibir sewaktu mencopotnya.

Dr. Zhang berpindah ke belakang Dean, tangannya dengan cermat menyentuh seputar tulang belakang Dean, mengangguk saat memastikan tidak ada masalah di sana. Kemudian dia memeriksa punggung Dean, ditemukannya beberapa titik yang memerah dengan memar mulai terbentuk. Umpatan yang lolos dari mulut Dean waktu Dr. Zhang menekan di bawah tulang bahunya membuat Sam melontarkan pandangan tidak suka, tapi si dokter dengan santai melanjutkan pemeriksaannya.

"Bagaimana di sini? Sakit?" Dr. Zhang terakhir membenamkan jarinya agak dalam ke titik di atas pinggang Dean.

"Tidak begitu."

"Bisa putar tubuh?"

Dean ternyata dapat melakukannya meski dengan lamban disertai rintihan pelan.

"Selain menghantam pohon, apa ada cedera lain yang disebabkan oleh hantu itu pada Anda?"

"Kukira tidak."

Dr. Zhang mengambil sebuah buku resep dan mencoret-coret di sana. "Menurut saya, cedera Anda tidak parah. Luka kena benda tumpul tentu akan jadi memar karena ada perdarahan di bawah kulit dan nyeri ototnya saya kira akan reda dalam beberapa hari. Ini saya resepkan salep untuk mempercepat kesembuhan memarnya dan bisa melemaskan otot yang tegang. Salep untuk manusia, tentu saja. Karena itu hanya bisa ditebus di apotek yang namanya saya tulis di bawah ini."

Si dokter tidak heran ketika Sam yang mengajukan pertanyaan berikut, "Apa salep itu aman untuk bayinya? Maksud saya, Anda tahu bahwa orang hamil tidak boleh sembarangan mengonsumsi zat kimia."

"Aman, saya yakin. Anda berdua tidak perlu khawatir. Nah, omong-omong soal itu, saya akan memeriksa bayi Anda sekarang dan saya minta Anda berbaring, kalau itu tidak menyulitkan," ucap Dr. Zhang.

Dean dengan enggan menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas meja periksa, hampir mendesis kala punggungnya yang sakit bersentuhan dengan permukaan meja yang keras meski sudah dialasi selimut. Saat itu Sam baru menyadari mengapa akhir-akhir ini celana Dean tampak bertambah panjang sampai menyapu tumit sepatunya. Rupanya kakaknya mengenakan celana dengan menurunkan bagian pinggang menjadi jatuh di pinggulnya buat mengakomodasi perutnya yang membesar. Itu baru terlihat jelas setelah Dean membuka pakaian atasnya dan berbaring. Sam spontan membikin catatan mental: belanja pakaian atau mempermak baju-baju lama kakaknya.

"Saya, kan tidak mungkin memeriksa kandungan Anda secara internal seperti pada wanita, jadi seperti yang dulu, saya gunakan USG," jelas Dr. Zhang sambil menyiapkan alat itu.

Dean menjalani proses pemeriksaan itu dalam diam, tanpa bicara baik pada Sam maupun si dokter. Adiknya itu yang malah banyak bertanya.

"Apa itu artinya?" Sam menunjuk monitor.

"Itu artinya keponakan Anda dalam kondisi baik. Saya tidak melihat adanya gangguan," Dr. Zhang menggerakkan alatnya agar memperoleh gambar dengan posisi sedikit berbeda. "Anda bisa lihat panjangnya sudah bertambah satu inci sejak pemeriksaan terakhir, tangan dan kakinya memanjang. Itu kepalanya," tunjuk Dr. Zhang.

"Terlihat seperti alien bagiku," itu komentar Dean.

"Memang di awal trimester kedua seperti itu, kepalanya masih lebih besar dan belum proporsional dengan anggota tubuh lainnya, tapi Anda akan saksikan di akhir trimester ini dia bakal jadi mirip bayi manusia. Saya perlu ingatkan," Dr. Zhang mengedik ke arah Sam, "meski mungkin adik Anda sudah mengetahuinya, bahwa beberapa minggu ke depan perkembangan bayi Anda akan sangat pesat supaya Anda tidak terkejut dan mempersiapkan diri."

"Itu bahasa halus untuk aku akan menggembung seperti balon?" Kalimat itu baru usai dilontarkan saat Dean tiba-tiba menarik nafas tajam, tangannya serta merta bergerak ke perutnya, bisik makian di mulutnya.

"Wah," Dr. Zhang mengamati monitor dengan antusias, "saya tidak tahu pasti berapa usia kandungan Anda, tapi kelihatannya si bayi agak terlalu dini untuk mulai bergerak, mestinya baru satu-dua minggu lagi. Kelihatannya dia ingin menyapa lebih cepat."

Baru jadi bayinya beberapa bulan sudah ketularan semangat Dean yang matang sebelum waktunya, pikir Sam.

Dr. Zhang menggeser alatnya dengan gerakan melingkar di perut Dean untuk beberapa lama sebelum menyudahi pemeriksaan. Dean mengelap jel yang terasa lengket di kulitnya dengan handuk kertas, tanpa sadar dia mengelus perutnya saat merasakan si bayi antara bergerak, jungkir balik, atau menendang di dalam sana. Tangan Sam yang terjulur penasaran langsung ditepak Dean dan berikutnya tatapan "mau apa kamu, pegang-pegang segala" menyusul.

"Anda akan terbiasa, atau tepatnya, harus terbiasa dengan gerakan bayi," ujar Dr. Zhang. "Pada trimester kedua bayi biasanya aktif bergerak karena ruang untuknya masih cukup luas. Ditambah perkembangan fisiknya yang maju pesat..."

"Oh yeah, beruntungnya aku," gerutu Dean.

Sam sekonyong-konyong ingat akan sesuatu yang dibacanya. "Dokter, bagaimana dengan jadwal periksa rutin?"

"Menurut saya, untuk sementara datang saja sekali sebulan. Biasanya masuk trimester ketiga baru Anda akan perlu lebih sering bertemu saya."

"Kalau menuruti kamu, Sammy, aku bisa-bisa mondok di sini," timpal Dean.

"Dan membiarkanmu meneror pasien lainnya? Aku tidak sejahat itu."

"Pasien yang lain, kan hewan!"

"Tepat sekali," pungkas Sam.

"Mudah-mudahan bulan depan kita sudah bisa mendeteksi detak jantung bayinya," potong Dr. Zhang sebelum dua bersaudara itu terlibat adu mulut konyol. Dengan perhatian Sam dan Dean kembali terarah padanya, si dokter menyambung, "Seiring pertumbuhan fisiknya, gerakan bayi akan terasa lebih intens sehingga akan menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan. Itu biasa. Yang saya ingin Anda lakukan adalah datang kemari dengan segera bila ada rasa sakit yang menyiksa, terutama di daerah panggul, oke? Juga kalau bayinya berhenti bergerak untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, saya hampir lupa. Ini daftar beberapa suplemen yang saya kira Anda perlukan. Tidak perlu resep, Anda dapat membelinya di apotek dan vitamin-vitamin ini sudah lolos standar FDA semua," kata Dr. Zhang setengah berkelakar.

Sam yang menyimpan kertas yang diserahkan si dokter sementara Dean mengenakan kembali kemejanya. Kaus dalamannya dilipat sekenanya. Sempat Sam membaca isinya sekilas sebelum mengantungi kertas itu dan dia bertanya, "Apa tidak cukup hanya dengan makanan sehat, dok?"

"Orang hamil membutuhkan nutrisi ekstra. Makanan sehat tentu saja sangat dianjurkan, tapi untuk zat besi, asam folat dan kalsium mesti ada asupan tambahan karena zat-zat itu penting untuk orang hamil dan saya kira dari makanan saja belum mencukupi. Saya tidak menulisnya di daftar itu, tetapi saya menyarankan Anda, Tuan Winchester, untuk mengonsumsi susu khusus ibu, eh maksud saya orang hamil," papar Dr. Zhang.

"Catat itu, Sam. Kamu yang tukang belanja, kan sekarang," celetuk Dean.

Sam mendesah. Beli buku tentang kehamilan saja sudah menjadi perhatian kasir, apalagi kalau dirinya berkeliaran di rak tempat susu ibu hamil.

"Saya rasa pemeriksaannya sudah cukup dan Anda berdua dalam keadaan baik, tapi saya kira sampai si bayi lahir, Anda jangan berburu dulu, Tuan Winchester. Berburu, sesederhana apapun buruannya, adalah kegiatan yang melelahkan dan beresiko tinggi. Anda perlu berpikir untuk dua orang sekarang," pesan Dr. Zhang.

"Dia, sih belum berpikir untuk dua orang," seloroh Sam, "makan untuk dua orang yang sudah."

Dean menggumam saja menanggapi saran si dokter dan Sam memutuskan untuk menafsirkannya secara optimis. Keduanya lantas bertolak pulang, tapi sebelumnya sempat Sam memaksa Dr. Zhang menyebutkan ongkos periksa dan setelah mengetahui angka yang menurutnya amat murah itu, menjejalkan lembaran-lembaran uang ke tangan si dokter.

xox

Dean mengamati susu untuk orang hamil di gelasnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Susu itu tadi ditinggalnya selama beberapa menit karena masih terlampau panas untuk diminum. Satu dan lain hal kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kini ketika dia teringat akan si susu, cairan itu memang sudah dingin, juga mengendap di bagian bawah gelas. Dean mengaduk susunya. Kurang sabar menunggu endapan itu larut, hanya setelah beberapa putaran sendok diaduk, susu itu diteguknya.

"Blegh!" Dean menjulurkan lidah, meletakkan gelas di bak cuci piring.

Sam terkekeh melihat tampang komikal kakaknya. "Apa separah itu rasanya?"

"Entahlah, Bung. Orang-orang itu berani sekali menamakan benda itu susu dan menyatakannya baik untuk diminum," Dean membilas rasa ajaib di mulutnya dengan jus jeruk.

"Makanya, lain kali langsung diminum, jangan sampai mengendap," ujar Sam.

"Apa, sih yang bikin endapan di bawah itu?"

Sam mengangkat bahu. "Zat besinya, mungkin?"

Dean menyeringai jenaka. "Susu anti-kerasukan, dong kalau begitu. Dengan besi mengaliri darahmu, tak ada hantu yang berani menerobos," candanya.

Sam sudah buka corong siap menguliahi kakaknya tentang bedanya logam besi dengan zat besi sewaktu telinganya menangkap suara mesin mobil di kejauhan. Sam melongok dari jendela dan matanya menangkap sosok sebuah Chevelle 1971 berwarna tidak jelas yang melaju mendekati rumah dengan debu jalanan meruap di belakangnya. Mobil itu diparkir di halaman rumah dan tak berapa lama kedua Winchester bersaudara sudah duduk bersama Bobby dapur.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Bobby pada Dean.

"Yeah. Kopi, Bobby?"

"Trim's. Kalian ini... nekat berburu dalam kondisi tidak seratus persen. Kenapa tidak kalian oper kasus itu padaku atau pemburu lain?" Bobby menyesap kopinya.

"Ampun, deh. Didepak dari rumahmu masih kena kauomeli pula?"

"Selama kalian di sini, kalian adalah tanggung jawabku. Jika kalian melakukan tindakan bodoh dan berbahaya, aku punya hak untuk memarahi kalian, atau menampar bokong kalian kalau perlu."

Sam buka suara, "Aku akan pastikan itu tidak terjadi lagi."

"Sebaiknya begitu," Bobby tampaknya tidak benar-benar ingin memarahi dua bersaudara itu, dia sudah lega menyaksikan mereka masih relatif utuh dan sehat. "Nih," Bobby mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan memberikannya pada Sam, "ada surat buatmu."

Sam mengeluarkan isi surat dan senyum mekar di wajahnya seusai membaca surat itu.

Dean yang mencoba mengintip di balik pundak adiknya bertanya, "Surat dari mana?"

"Waktu itu aku mengirim lamaran pekerjaan dengan menggunakan alamat Bobby, demi alasan keamanan, kau tahu. Ini balasannya. Aku diterima," cerah Sam menjawab.

Dean merampas lembar surat di tangan adiknya. Keningnya berkerut saat menatapi kalimat demi kalimat. "Kamu melamar untuk jadi penjual buku keliling?"

"Jam kerjanya fleksibel," Sam beralasan. Lagipula, kalau ekspresi Sam yang selalu disebut Dean sebagai tampang anak anjing memelas itu dapat berefek pada manusia selain kakaknya, profesi yang dipilihnya itu sudah tepat. Sam juga merasa memiliki kemampuan interpersonal yang lumayan, dibanding Dean paling tidak. Jadi kenapa tak memanfaatkan modal yang dimilikinya?

"Belum cukup kamu kerja menulis artikel konyol untuk koran itu?"

Bobby menyela, "Selamat, Sam. Masalah itu pula yang sebetulnya ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian. Dr. Zhang menghubungiku, memberi tahu kondisi Dean sekaligus menitip pesan bahwa kita sudah harus mengawali mencicil persiapan untuk operasi. Kata Dr. Zhang, kita akan mulai berlatih bedah begitu kandungan Dean masuk bulan ketujuh, tapi dari sekarang kita harus belajar dulu."

"Baiklah," Sam mengangguk, tidak terlalu gembira dengan prospek itu.

"Maksud Dr. Zhang, dia memang akan mengoperasi Dean, tapi dia ingin kita mengasisteni, aku paham itu sebab tak mungkin kita minta bantuan paramedis. Namun, seandainya Dr. Zhang berhalangan, dia menghendaki kita juga mampu membedah sendiri," lanjut Bobby.

"Apa hubungannya belajar operasi dengan pekerjaan Sam?"

Bobby melirik Dean, "Kamu tahu, kan bahwa Dr. Zhang tidak minta ongkos sepeser pun buat mengeluarkan bayimu, tapi dia kan tak mungkin menalangi peralatan operasi dan obat-obatannya."

Sam mengangguk paham. "Dari sekarang kami harus menabung untuk biaya itu." Pada Dean dia berkata, "Yang kudapat dari menulis cuma cukup untuk sehari-hari dan kamu tidak dapat bekerja dengan kondisimu seperti ini. Jadi aku membutuhkan pekerjaan itu, Dean."

"Aku bisa kerja," sanggah Dean.

"Kerja kasar sudah dicoret dari daftar. Kamu mau cari uang dengan apa? Bertaruh di meja bilyar? Aku ingin lihat kamu menyodok bola kalau kandunganmu sudah besar nanti dan tidak, judi kartu juga beresiko. Dan jangan berpikir tentang penipuan kartu kredit atau mencuri, kita sedang menetap di suatu tempat sekarang," tukas Sam.

Sorot mata terpukul Dean menjadikan Sam diam-diam menyesali apa yang barusan terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia tahu bahwa torehan pisau tidak akan melukai Dean seperih kata-kata yang menegaskan betapa tak berdaya posisinya, bagaimana dia kini mesti banyak bergantung pada adiknya. Saudara yang sejak kecil telah dirawat dan diayominya.

"Dean, aku..."

"Jangan."

Di tengah suasana canggung itu Bobby berucap, "Itu juga menjadi pemikiranku." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol model lawas yang dibungkus kain dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Bisa kauperbaiki ini?" pertanyaan itu mengarah pada Dean.

Dean dengan tertarik mengamati senjata di hadapannya. "Smith & Wesson, bikinan tahun 1940-an," gumamnya. Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk pistol itu dengan teliti. "Ya, akan kucoba. Punya siapa ini?"

"Seorang kolektor kenalanku. Dia memiliki sejumlah pistol lama yang perlu direparasi. Aku tak punya waktu mengerjakannya, jadi kuserahkan padamu. Dia berani bayar banyak asal pistolnya berfungsi kembali dan jika kamu butuh suku cadang tinggal hubungi aku," terang Bobby.

"Trim's, Bobby," mendung di wajah Dean sedikit memudar kini.

"Yeah. Sama-sama, Nak. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku selengkapnya tentang perburuan terakhir kalian."

xox

**BERSAMBUNG**


	5. Middle 4

xox

Emo, istilah itu kerap digunakan Dean untuk menggambarkan adiknya dalam satu kata. Namun, kali ini tampaknya Dean-lah yang lebih memenuhi kriteria untuk disebut demikian. Sam agak terlambat menyadari kemurungan dan sikap menyendiri kakaknya lantaran kegembiraan mendapat pekerjaan masih menguasai perasaannya, ditambah sekian hari adaptasi dengan pekerjaan baru yang memenuhi pikirannya. Dia baru mendeteksi ada yang kurang beres dengan Dean setelah beberapa kali mendapati kakaknya melamun, menatap hampa ke luar jendela atau duduk tercenung di beranda. Percakapan dengan Dean yang biasanya penuh warna menjadi irit kata dan volume suara, itu yang mendentangkan alarm di otak Sam.

Sore itu, Sam menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah bergiat menggosok badan Impala dengan cairan pengilap cat mobil. Dia tadi mengawasi dari jauh dan menemukan roman muka kakaknya teduh penuh kasih, seperti yang biasa diperlihatkan Dean bila sedang merawat Impala kesayangannya. Dendang sepenggal lagu milik Led Zeppelin dari bibir kakaknya kian meyakinkan Sam untuk mendekat.

"Hei, Dean," sapa Sam santai.

"Hm," Dean hanya menggumam, tetap bertekun mengelap bemper belakang Impala sampai perlu berlutut untuk menggapai bagian yang tersembunyi. Nyanyiannya terputus di tengah jalan.

Sam tahu, dia tak perlu menanyakan apa ada masalah yang menganggu kakaknya sebab Dean pasti akan menjawab dengan "aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kamu tidak pergi siapkan makan malam" atau variasinya. Sam sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tahu harus mulai perbincangan ini dari mana. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada Dean, tetapi sukar baginya menemukan kata-kata untuk menyampaikan dengan setepat-tepatnya.

Baiklah. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, putus Sam.

"Dean, aku... maafkan atas kata-kataku yang kemarin." Itu bukan awal yang direncanakan Sam, tapi dia melanjutkan saja, "Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu. Kamu kakakku," suara Sam bergetar di sini, "akan selalu begitu. Apa yang terjadi ini tidak akan mengubah itu, tapi kamu harus tahu bahwa kamu tidak selalu mesti menanggung semuanya sendirian. Mungkin apa yang kulakukan untukmu telah membuatmu tersinggung, tetapi aku lakukan itu semua karena aku adikmu."

Dan aku sayang padamu, bodoh!

Gerakan tangan Dean yang memegang lap terhenti dan dia berdiri menghadap ke arah adiknya.

Sam menyambung perkataannya, "Aku akan berada di sampingmu, berbagi bebanmu, membantumu mengarungi masalah ini, langkah demi langkah. Lebih baik kamu mulai membiasakan diri dengan itu."

Dean mengeluh pendek, "Sam, aku memang sedang hamil, tapi aku tetap benci momen film cewek. Jadi berhentilah."

"Oh, tidak. Jangan kamu berpaling dan berkata bahwa kamu tidak apa-apa. Itu sama saja kamu menghina intelegensiaku karena aku melihat dengan jelas kata 'bermasalah' tercap di wajahmu," sambar Sam.

"Kamu tak mengerti, Sam."

Sam menggeram, "Jadi buat aku mengerti." Sejurus kemudian dia menambahkan, "Tolong."

Dean menatap adiknya lama sekali dengan mata memancarkan sorot yang sulit diterjemahkan maknanya. Sinar mata hazel-hijau yang kali ini jujur tanpa ditopengi ketabahan, tapi lantaran terlalu banyak yang berkecamuk di sana malah susah ditangkap secara pasti artinya. Sam cuma mampu menyebutnya sebagai tatapan sendu yang kalkulatif.

Dean yang pertama kali memutus adu pandang dengan meletakkan lapnya di atas tutup bagasi Impala lalu mengambil dua botol minuman dari kotak pendingin. Diangsurkannya sebotol pada Sam sebelum dia menutup kotak dan mendudukinya, memberi isyarat agar Sam duduk di sebuah peti yang ada di seberangnya.

Sam membaca label yang melingkari botol itu. "Limun?"

"Yeah."

Serempak mereka membuka botol dan meneguk isinya, familiar terasa seperti menenggak bir sore hari saja, bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Dean."

Si empunya nama mendesah panjang dan berujar, "Aku tidak akan lolos dari pembicaraan ini ya?"

Seringai Sam yang menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kamu jangan gede rasa dulu," kata Dean. "Tidak semua karena kata-katamu waktu itu, sebagian besar tidak. Aku tahu mengapa kamu melakukan apa yang kaulakukan, aku pun dapat memahami mengapa kamu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjagaku. Tuhan tahu aku masih menanggung tugas yang sama atasmu. Hanya saja..."

"Pikiran dan perasaan tidak selalu sejalan, bukan?" terka Sam.

"Yachtzee." Dean tersenyum sedih pada adiknya. "Malah, aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu karena telah mengacaukan studimu," akunya.

Sam terharu mendengarnya. "Tak apa. Tahun depan masih dapat kulanjutkan dan sungguh, aku tidak menyesalinya. Jadi, kamu tak perlu minta maaf. Sudah kukatakan aku akan bersamamu menghadapi ini dan aku serius dengan itu."

Dean melayangkan pandang berterima kasih pada adiknya yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kamu dulu pernah bertanya apakah aku punya impian sendiri, kan?" ucap Dean sekonyong-konyong.

"Ya." Terbayang di benak Sam satu masa saat dia melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada kakaknya, tepat sebelum dia pergi kuliah ke Stanford. Waktu itu terjadi pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Dean. Dean mencoba mencegah Sam meninggalkan keluarga dan dunia berburu, yang dibalas Sam dengan pernyataan bahwa dia memiliki idealisme dan impian sendiri tentang hidupnya, lepas dari yang dikehendaki ayahnya dan Dean, dan apakah Dean tidak pernah mempunyai mimpi semacam itu?

Satu tegukan panjang limun mendahului kata-kata yang terucap lembut dari mulut Dean. "Aku juga punya mimpi, Sammy. Pernah punya."

Sam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat kakaknya dengan sabar.

"Belakangan aku punya waktu untuk banyak berpikir dan itu salah satunya. Aku... pernah mengidamkan sebuah keluarga, keluargaku sendiri. Rumah, pekerjaan tetap, bahkan," Dean mendengus, "istri, jika ada perempuan yang tahan denganku, dan ya, anak." Dean tertawa pendek, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu mimpiku tentang kehidupan normal akan terwujud dengan jalan yang jauh dari normal. Tuhan, kalau Dia ada, sungguh memiliki selera humor yang aneh."

Keteduhan di wajah Dean yang biasanya hanya ditujukan pada Impala dan Sam menyeruak tatkala Dean meletakkan telapak tangan di atas perutnya.

"Sampai dia bergerak, aku belum menganggapnya eksis. Sebelumnya aku memikirkannya sebagai suatu penyakit supranatural yang harus kuderita untuk beberapa lama. Aku membencinya, benci diriku sendiri yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Namun kemudian, aku tak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana, aku..."

"Ya?" pancing Sam.

"Ini anakku di dalam sini, Sam," ucap Dean, takzim nadanya, hampir seperti mengagungkan.

"Dean..."

"Dia hidup di dalam diriku," Dean berkata terkesima seolah itu adalah keajaiban dunia. Dia tak terlalu keliru mengenainya.

Sam tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan betapa kakaknya itu kini merujuk bayinya dengan kata ganti orang ketiga tunggal pria, sesuatu yang anyar dan positif setelah beberapa waktu mendengar Dean menyebut bayinya dengan "makhluk itu" atau "si brengsek ini", itupun disebutnya dengan jengkel dan jarang.

"Akhirnya sadar juga, eh?" Sam menanggapi.

"Mau tidak mau, ya. Dan itu membuatku berpikir tentang hal-hal yang sebelumnya kukira takkan pernah perlu kupikirkan. Peristiwa seperti ini, yah, bikin aku mempertimbangkan banyak hal tentang hidupku."

Sam kembali menanti elaborasi dari apa yang baru saja dikatakan Dean itu, tetapi Dean tampaknya tidak berniat untuk membagi isi hati dan kepalanya lebih banyak lagi. Selama beberapa jenak dua bersaudara itu duduk berhadapan, sekali-kali meneguk limun dalam keheningan yang nyaman, cukup menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Dean mengernyitkan muka dan menggelengkan kepala, diliriknya Sam setengah menuduh, "Kamu pakai guna-guna apa, sih sampai bisa menjebakku mengobrol dari hati ke hati?"

Simpati, jawab Sam dalam hati, dan sepasang telinga yang mendengarkan. Pandang memohon seorang adik juga sangat membantu.

Agak merah muka Dean sewaktu dia menggerutu, "Jangan lakukan ini lagi, aku jadi seperti cewek curhat di pesta menginap saja."

Namun, Sam tidak perlu jadi pembaca pikiran untuk mengetahui bahwa Dean merasa lebih lapang setelahnya.

xox

Sam tengah mematut dasinya di depan cermin ketika telinganya menangkap berondongan sumpah serapah dari arah kakaknya.

"Ayolah..." gerutu Dean setengah memohon, setengah putus asa.

Sam memperbaiki letak pin yang menjepit dasi, baru menolehkan kepala. Didapatinya pemandangan yang sebenarnya kocak, tetapi menertawakan itu menurut hematnya terasa kurang pada tempatnya. Sam membatin, ternyata buku-buku dan Dr. Zhang tidak main-main waktu menyebutkan bahwa perkembangan bayi akan terjadi cepat pada trimester kedua. Dia sendiri menjadi saksi bagaimana Dean berjibaku mengancingkan celananya, celana yang seminggu lalu masih muat dipakainya, tapi pagi ini rupanya sudah tak kuasa mengakomodasi garis pinggang Dean yang melebar pesat.

"Sudah kamu mundurkan kancingnya?" tanya Sam.

Dean mengangkat kepala, wajahnya merah padam antara ngotot dan jengah. "Dua kali aku utak-atik, malah. Heran, kemarin-kemarin rasanya belum sesesak ini," sahutnya. "Buset, aku benar-benar menggelembung seperti boneka seks baru dipompa!"

Sam mau tak mau meringis geli karena referensi ajaib kakaknya itu. Kasihan, dia menawarkan, "Mau pinjam celanaku?"

Betapa keadaan berbalik. Dahulu Sam-lah yang kebagian memakai pakaian bekas Dean, sampai dia tumbuh melampaui kakaknya.

"Takkan ada gunanya. Ukuran pinggang celana kita, kan hampir sama, cuma beda panjang pipanya." Dean menurunkan celananya. "Kalau Britney Spears, jangan tertawa kamu, bisa pakai jins serendah itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

"Sekalian saja kamu pelorotkan sampai ke dengkul!" seloroh Sam. "Ya beda, dong anatominya. Pinggul cewek, kan lebih lebar. Bokong mereka juga lebih besar, makanya dapat menahan celana serendah itu. Kalau kamu nekat meniru, bisa kena jerat pasal 'pemaparan tak senonoh' nanti." Sam mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Hei, kita punya celana setelan yang kebesaran itu, kan?"

"Benar juga. Di mana benda itu sekarang?"

Sam mengaduk-aduk bagian bawah lemari baju dan tak lama sepotong celana melayang ke arah Dean yang mengenakannya dengan lega, meski tak sepenuhnya rela.

"Sebentar lagi celana itu juga pasti kesempitan," ramal Sam.

"Maksudmu aku perlu beli celana, begitu?"

"Nanti sepulang kerja aku bisa mampir ke toko pakaian," kata Sam.

"Okelah. Terserah kamu," Dean mengedikkan bahu. Itu, kan uangmu.

"Akan kubelikan model celana kargo," Sam melihat tampang kosong kakaknya dan menjelaskan, "itu, celana yang banyak sakunya dan pinggangnya berkaret atau diberi tali kolor. Jadi bisa diatur lebarnya."

Dean duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Bagaimana bagusnya menurutmu saja. Pilihanku kan cuma itu, atau pakai sarung. Atau kilt." Dia bergidik memikirkan yang terakhir itu.

"Perlu baju yang lebih besar juga? Mumpung aku mau belanja," tanya Sam sambil meraih aktentasnya dan merapikan isinya.

Dean berpikir sejenak baru menyahut, "Tidak perlu. Kemeja dan kaus masih bisa pinjam kamu."

Sam melirik kakaknya. "Kamu yakin? Maksudku, nanti perutmu akan jadi besar sekali dan tidak ada salahnya mempersiapkan dari sekarang."

"Ya sudah, deh. Carikan kaus oblong saja, kan bisa melar, tuh. Yang gambarnya Metallica ya."

Sam nyengir diam-diam sambil mengenakan jas, dalam hati bertekad untuk membelikan kaus warna pastel bergambar karakter Disney.

xox

Dean memang terpaksa memakai kaus pemberian Sam dengan muka ditekuk dan pelototan sengit setiap kali adiknya itu mengulum senyum demi melihat gambar Mickey Mouse dan kawan-kawan bertengger di perut Dean yang mulai membukit. Namun, Dean sama sekali ogah menuruti saran Sam soal musik macam apa yang baiknya diperdengarkan pada si bayi sejak masih dalam kandungan.

"Aku tidak akan, dan kuulangi, tidak akan memutarkan Mozart buat bayiku. Titik," tegas Dean saat Sam menyodorkan sebuah kaset kompilasi musik klasik padanya di tengah raungan musik rock lawas. AC/DC, dari lengkingan suara vokalisnya.

Untung rumah ini jauh dari mana-mana, pikir Sam. Jika mereka memilih tinggal di motel atau di rumah Bobby, kebisingan dari pemutar kaset itu pasti tidak bisa ditolerir siapapun orang malang yang bernasib jadi tetangga mereka. Sam membatin pula, cuma Dean yang dapat mengatakan "Mozart" dengan nada yang sama seperti menyebut "musik sampah".

"Aku pernah membaca bahwa musik klasik bagus untuk perkembangan kecerdasan bayi," Sam beralasan.

"Klasik? Apanya yang klasik?" Dean menunjuk pemutar kasetnya, "Ini baru klasik." Dia tersenyum yakin. "Dan karena bayi ini memiliki DNA-ku, mestinya dia tidak butuh tambahan untuk meningkatkan kecerdasan."

Sam memutar bola mata. "Oh ya? Barangkali dia tidak butuh dikembangkan lagi kecerdasannya, tapi kamu justru mematikan potensi yang ada dalam dirinya. Musik rock itu, kan stimulasi berlebihan pada sel-sel otak," sanggahnya.

"Itu, kan katamu. Justru musik ini bikin dia tidur. Kalau tidak diputarkan musik, dia suka akrobat semalaman di perutku. Tidak enak, tahu, seperti ditonjok sepanjang malam," bantah Dean.

Sam tidak dapat berkata lain, soalnya sejauh ini Dean memang rada susah terlelap di malam hari jika kaset-kaset rock lamanya tidak dimainkan. Dalam hati Sam berpikir, benar-benar bayi yang ganjil, doyan musik keras sebagai pengantar tidur.

Namun, bukan Sam kalau mengalah semudah itu. "Tapi ingat-ingat, dong. Aku besok pagi mesti bekerja dan aku butuh tidur sekarang. Kenapa tidak kamu pakai _headset_ saja?"

"Sudah kucoba. Efeknya beda. Dia tetap jungkir balik kalau aku dengar musik pakai _headset_," jelas Dean.

Sam menguap lalu berusul, "Pernah menempelkan _headset_-nya di perutmu?"

Dean memandang adiknya, jelas terlihat sangsi dengan ide itu. Sam balas mengirimkan tatapan seriusnya, yang pada akhirnya membikin Dean mencolokkan _headset_ pada pemutar kaset dan menempatkan benda itu di perutnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sebelum Dean berkata pelan, "Sepertinya berhasil. Dia diam sekarang."

"Bagus," Sam menarik selimutnya dan bergelung mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Tapi, Sam, kini akulah yang jadi tidak bisa dengar musiknya," ujar Dean tiba-tiba.

Sam menyumbat telinganya dengan bantal.

xox

Langkah-langkah panjang Sam membawanya ke kamar tidur siang itu. Cuaca sedang panas-panasnya dan Sam baru saja berkeliling di satu kompleks perumahan, mengetuk pintu demi pintu rumah, menawarkan buku dan ensiklopedia. Hasilnya lumayan, tiga set ensiklopedia berhasil dia jual, tapi gerahnya udara membuat keringatnya bercucuran dan saat ini yang diinginkannya hanya melepas setelan jas yang dikenakan, kemudian berendam air dingin. Menghitung pendapatan hari ini dapat menyusul nanti.

Sesampai di kamar, Sam mendapati pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat pertanda sedang digunakan. Rada kecewa dia dan diputuskannya untuk ganti pakaian saja dulu, mengeringkan keringat. Sam baru usai memakai kaus oblong sewaktu sebuah erangan dari dalam kamar mandi mampir di telinganya. Punya seratus ribu alasan untuk khawatir, Sam mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Dean! Dean! Kamu baik-baik saja di dalam?" serunya.

Suara erangan mandek, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sam meningkatkan intensitas ketukannya menjadi gedoran yang mendesak.

"Hei, Dean! Jawab aku atau kudobrak pintunya!"

Semenit berlalu barulah ada sahutan dari dalam. "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih dari baik-baik saja, malah," sahut Dean, terdengar seperti kehabisan nafas setelah melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Dean muncul di ambangnya, titik-titik keringat mengkilap di keningnya, Sam dapat melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sedang apa kamu..."

Tertangkap oleh mata elang Sam, satu eksemplar majalah _Busty Asian Beauties_ di genggaman kakaknya. Majalah itu tergulung, tetapi Sam tidak akan salah mengenali halaman yang terletak paling luar sejatinya adalah halaman yang paling tengah. Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah. Agak menyesal juga dia kenapa tadi pakai bertanya segala.

Dean mengangkat alisnya, bibirnya membentuk setengah cengiran setengah senyum puas yang hanya dapat dilakukan olehnya. "Kalau ada satu dampak positif dari masalah kehamilan ini, Sammy, inilah dia," Dean mengedipkan mata sugestif, "seks yang hebat."

Sam memutar bola mata. "Meskipun seks solo?" balasnya.

Dean mengedikkan bahu. "Sayang sekali tidak ada cewek dalam radius sepuluh mil yang mau bercinta dengan makhluk ganjil sepertiku, tetapi tak masalah. Eksplorasi diri sendiri juga menyenangkan, kalau kau tahu maksudku," alis Dean berdansa seirama binar nakal di matanya, "aku tahu tubuhku cukup responsif, tapi... wow, aku tidak tahu sebelumnya hanya dengan sentuhan di..."

"Whoa, Bung," Sam menggoyangkan telunjuk di depan muka kakaknya, "terlalu banyak informasi."

Dean makin lebar seringainya. "Terserah. Yang jelas, kalau mau pakai kamar mandi, kembalilah satu jam lagi. Atau dua." Dengan itu dia berbalik masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, menguncinya sekalian sebelum Sam sempat memprotes.

Sam berdiri gemas di depan pintu, tangan berkacak pinggang, geleng kepala mendengar kakaknya menyenandungkan lagu "I'm Too Sexy". Segera saja terdengar kembali suara erangan dari dalam kamar mandi, berbaur dengan desah dan nafas berat Dean. Erangan yang tak salah lagi mengekspresikan kenikmatan dan Sam bersumpah volumenya lebih kencang dibanding sesi yang tadi.

Sam menekan insting untuk menutup lubang telinga kanan-kirinya dengan telunjuk dan bernyanyi la-la-la sekerasnya buat meredam suara yang tidak dikehendakinya itu. Dia pilih bergegas kabur ke dapur.

Melarikan diri dan pura-pura tidak dengar adalah siasat yang kemudian digunakan Sam saban kali dia terjebak dalam situasi serupa, yang sayangnya (atau untungnya, tergantung sudut pandang yang menilai) cukup kerap terjadi sepanjang trimester kedua.

xox

Daftar panjang tentang seribu satu hal yang mungkin terjadi pada orang hamil yang dibuat Sam beberapa bulan yang lalu kini dua per tiganya penuh dengan coretan, tanda silang dan tanda centang plus catatan-catatan khusus di sekitarnya. Sam masih melanjutkan jurnalnya pula. Dia sudah cocok dengan format penulisan yang sekarang: kombinasi antara catatan harian, rujuk silang dengan daftar dan deskripsi insiden-insiden penting. Tak seperti jurnal ayahnya yang acakadut, Sam mengorganisasi jurnal kehamilan Dean dengan baik. Jika si objek penulisannya sampai tahu, niscaya dia akan berkomentar tentang sindrom obsesif-kompulsif akan kerapian yang diderita Sam.

Ketertataan jurnal itulah yang membuat Sam mudah menemukan satu poin yang tengah dipertimbangkan untuk dicoretnya: fenomena mengidam. Menurut buku yang dia lalap, mengidam umumnya terjadi pada trimester pertama dan Sam belum menjumpai perilaku itu pada kakaknya. Jadi pemilih saat makan dianggap tak masuk hitungan. Itu hanya cara tubuh Dean meminta asupan nutrisi yang memadai. Meski demikian, tetap saja Sam memegang kredo bahwa setiap kehamilan itu unik dan ditambah karakter antik kakaknya, kehamilan ini bisa jadi ajaib kuadrat. Berprinsip demikian, poin itu belum dibuangnya dari daftar.

Entah siapa yang mengatur, pada malam setelah Sam memutuskan itu, Dean menariknya dari alam mimpi dengan permintaan yang tak disangka-sangka.

"Ayo bangun, Sammy!" Dean sepenuh daya menarik selimut adiknya sementara Sam balas mempertahankan properti tidurnya itu.

"Apa-apaan, sih, Dean?" Buset, masih kuat juga tenaga kakaknya, batin Sam, mulai bersungguh-sungguh menarik kini.

"Pokoknya kamu bangun dulu!"

Sisi jahat di benak Sam menggodanya untuk melepaskan selimut itu secara mendadak, biar Dean terjengkang karenanya. Namun, Sam sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa dirinya layak menjadi nomine orang suci pelindung orang hamil. Atau hadiah Nobel untuk bidang kesabaran.

"Iya, iya. Sebentar," Sam mendudukkan diri, matanya memandang sekilas ke langit-langit seperti berdoa singkat. "Ada apa?" Awas kalau tidak penting, batinnya.

Yang keluar dari mulut Dean membuat Sam ternganga.

"Belikan aku pai." Singkat, padat dan jelas. Jelas-jelas bikin keki.

"Apa?"

Dean berkacak pinggang tak sabar. "Belikan aku pai. Pai lemon yang garing," ulangnya.

"Bung, kamu tidak sedang mengigau? Ini kan," Sam melirik jam bekernya, "sudah pukul dua dini hari." Jamnya orang tidur. Setidaknya orang yang masih waras atau bukan penjaga malam.

"Aku kepingin makan pai. Sekarang." Perengutan Dean sudah mirip kelakuan anak umur lima tahun yang merengek minta es krim, kurang acara menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai saja.

Sam bersandar ke kepala ranjang. "Mau beli pai di mana? Masa ada toko kue yang masih buka pukul sebegini?"

"Terserah mau cari ke mana, yang penting kamu dapatkan painya," Dean melemparkan kunci Impala yang sigap ditangkap Sam. "Segera," tegasnya.

Sam menguap panjang, dalam hati menggerendeng, tetapi diturutinya juga permintaan kakaknya. Dengan Impala sebagai kawan sepenanggungan, disusurinya jalan-jalan kota yang telah sepi, matanya lirak-lirik kanan-kiri bak metronom, mencari toko kue atau apalah yang masih buka. Hampir Sam berpikir untuk mencari pai itu dengan melintasi negara bagian, tatkala di pinggir kota ditemukannya sebuah warung kecil untuk para pelawat yang untungnya menjual pai pesanan Dean. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dibelinya setengah loyang sekaligus.

Segala perjuangan itulah yang menjadikan Sam sama sekali tidak rela ketika Dean cuma mengigit secuil pai dan dengan santai mengatakan Sam boleh menghabiskan sisanya.

"Apa kamu bilang?" teriak Sam tercekat.

"Entahlah," Dean membersihkan remah-remah pai di sudut bibirnya, "aku mencium baunya dan mencicipi saja sudah merasa kenyang."

Sam mengepalkan tangan, menghitung sampai dua puluh, lalu dua puluh lima, barulah dia melampiaskan rasa sebal dengan mengganyang habis pai itu.

Kejadian macam itu bukan hanya terjadi sekali. Sam mencatat masih empat malam lagi dilaluinya dengan mengubek-ubek kota, berburu makanan yang diidamkan oleh Dean. Ada yang dilahap Dean sampai ludes, ada pula yang mengalami nasib serupa dengan pai lemon: jadi objek lapar mata belaka. Untungnya, permintaan Dean tidak terlalu aneh-aneh seperti waktu dia hamil muda dulu, hanya pemilihan waktu memintanya yang bikin mangkel.

Dean selalu mengatakan bahwa itu bukan keinginannya, melainkan bawaan orok di perutnya. Yeah, yang benar saja.

Sam dulu mengambil mata kuliah Psikologi 101 dan kalau mau dia dapat menulis artikel panjang lebar berbau Freudian mengenai dorongan bawah sadar yang dimodifikasi menjadi motivasi perilaku sadar seseorang. Dalam kasus Dean, analisis yang diketengahkannya berkisar pada kebutuhan Dean untuk mengendalikan hidupnya, mengendalikan Sam seperti yang dulu dilakukannya. Dia mengobati egonya yang terluka karena mesti banyak tergantung pada Sam dengan menguji seberapa Sam akan menuruti permintaannya, yang diatasnamakan ngidam. Kompensasi, singkatnya.

Namun, Sam tak hendak melakukannya karena mempelajari Dean adalah tugas seumur hidupnya yang tidak akan selesai ditulis, tidak akan dapat ditulis semua.

xox

Sam lagi-lagi memperoleh kesempatan untuk menguji hipotesisnya tentang Dean sewaktu tiba saatnya pemeriksaan rutin dengan Dr. Zhang. Berkaca dari pengalaman dan tren yang sudah-sudah, dikiranya Dean akan mengeluarkan berbagai alasan, mengelak baik secara halus maupun terang-terangan supaya dia tidak usah pergi ke dokter. Namun, sekali lagi pula Sam kecele. Meski tidak terlihat antusias, kakaknya itu juga tak menolak ketika Sam mengajaknya ke tempat praktek Dr. Zhang. Entah karena suasana hati Dean sedang enak, dia telah belajar untuk tidak memusuhi satu-satunya orang dengan gelar dokter yang bisa membantunya, atau bagaimana, Sam tidak tahu pasti. Bisa membawa Dean ke dokter tanpa pakai perang saudara sudah disyukurinya. Tak perlulah mengorek-orek apa sebabnya, seberapapun penasarannya Sam.

Seperti biasa, Dr. Zhang menyambut mereka dengan senyum ramah. Dia menanyakan kabar dua bersaudara itu, apa pekerjaan yang kini mereka lakukan untuk menyokong hidup. Barangkali itu terdengar sebagai basa-basi belaka lantaran si dokter dapat saja menelepon Bobby kalau cuma ingin tahu soal itu, tapi Sam merasakan perhatian Dr. Zhang yang tulus pada mereka berdua. Dean pun tampaknya mengerti dan karenanya menjawab dengan santun.

Si dokter mempersilakan Sam dan Dean masuk, dia yang terakhir melangkah ke dalam bangunan karena setelah dua pemuda itu masuk, Dr. Zhang mengawasi sejenak jalan depan tempat prakteknya, siapa tahu ada orang yang melihat kedatangan Winchester bersaudara dan menyadari keanehan kondisi Dean yang sudah jelas terlihat kini. Setelah memastikan situasi aman, Dr. Zhang menuju ke ruang periksa di mana Sam dan Dean menunggunya.

"Acara kali ini kita awali dengan timbang badan ya," Dr. Zhang melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan agar Dean naik ke timbangan di sudut ruangan.

"Seperti petinju saja," komentar Dean.

"Eit, copot dulu sepatumu," Sam mengingatkan. "Belum cukup tambahan beban di perutmu?"

Dean menyepak sepatunya dan berdiri di atas timbangan yang angkanya diamati Dr. Zhang. Si dokter mencatat bobot Dean saat itu lalu menanyakan berapa berat badan Dean yang biasa.

"Naik beberapa belas pon ya," ucap Dr. Zhang, "tapi masih dalam batas wajar untuk usia kandungan lima bulan lebih. Sebelum saya memeriksa, apa ada keluhan atau hal yang Anda rasa menganggu selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini?"

Dean turun dari timbangan, kembali duduk di samping Sam dan mengejutkan adiknya dengan jawaban, "Yah... sebenarnya ada."

"Terlepas dari kewajiban kontrol rutin ke sini, saya harap," canda Dr. Zhang.

Dean tersenyum sopan. "Anda menyerobot jawaban pertama saya," dia balik berkelakar. Namun, keseriusan menghiasi raut mukanya ketika dia melanjutkan, "Saya tahu ada bayi yang sedang bertumbuh di sini, tapi tetap saja saya merasa diri membengkak."

Dr. Zhang mengangguk mafhum. "Itu karena retensi cairan," jelasnya. "Ada perubahan hormon selama kehamilan yang menyebabkan itu ditambah pertambahan aktual ukuran bagian abdomen Anda. Tidak nyaman, saya duga?"

Dean mengangguk. "Tapi itu normal?"

"Memang seperti itu," jawab Dr. Zhang. "Ada lagi?"

"Er... kadang-kadang saya mengalami konstipasi," Dean memandang lurus si dokter, mengacuhkan dengusan adiknya.

"Ah ya, itu juga lazim dialami orang hamil. Ada proses yang menyebabkan kerja pencernaan melamban, juga karena pengaruh zat besi di suplemen yang saya kira Anda konsumsi. Untuk masalah ini, saran saya Anda perlu memperbanyak makanan berserat dan minum air putih. Sebenarnya olah raga juga membantu, tapi saya yakin Anda sendiri sudah melakukannya, benar?"

Dean mengangguk.

"Dia, sih kelewat bersemangat sampai pernah hampir pingsan sehabis lari sepagian," timpal Sam.

Dr. Zhang tersenyum. "Saya percaya Anda kini sudah belajar dari pengalaman dan berolah raga sesuai kemampuan, bukan begitu? Kehamilan membuat Anda harus beradaptasi kinerja tubuh Anda kembali, Tuan Winchester. Hm, Anda tadi bilang mengalami konstipasi, apa ada gangguan pencernaan juga?"

"Yeah, sesekali saya merasakan seperti terbakar di ulu hati, padahal saya tidak punya riwayat sakit maag," ungkap Dean.

Sam memasang telinga sebab fakta yang satu itu belum pernah dikatakan Dean sebelumnya.

"Pembalikan asam lambung," Dr. Zhang berkata, "masih terkait dengan perlambatan kerja pencernaan, meski ada juga yang mengatakan penyebabnya adalah lambung terdesak oleh kandungan. Cara meredakannya sama dengan orang sakit maag pada umumnya. Makan sedikit tapi sering, hindari makanan berlemak dan pedas..."

"Kunyah biskuit, bisa menetralkan," sela Sam tiba-tiba. Menghadapi pandang bertanya kakaknya dia menjelaskan, "Dulu waktu kuliah aku suka kena maag."

"Kalau orang gila belajar macam kamu, sih aku tidak heran," balas Dean. Kalimat berikutnya terarah pada Dr. Zhang, "Saya beberapa kali minum antasid kalau terpaksa, itu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Antasid pada umumnya aman. Nah, ada hal lain lagi yang perlu saya ketahui?"

Dean mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah. Pemeriksaan rutin seperti biasa. Anda silakan berbaring di meja periksa, detil yang lainnya pasti Anda sudah hafal."

Dr. Zhang berbalik untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lemari sementara Dean melolosi kemeja dan kausnya di bawah sorot mata penuh ingin tahu dari Sam yang jarang dapat melihat kandungan kakaknya secara langsung tanpa terbalut pakaian.

"Suka dengan yang kaulihat?" desis Dean.

Sam menjulingkan mata.

Dr. Zhang kembali ke sisi meja periksa dengan segulung pita pengukur di tangannya. Dia merentangkan pita ukuran itu membujur di atas perut Dean yang sudah menelentang di meja periksa dan mencatat hasilnya.

Dean tidak bisa tidak menyeletuk, "Anda mau alih profesi jadi penjahit, dokter?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang akan saya jahitkan untuk Anda adalah luka operasi, Tuan Winchester," sahut Dr. Zhang. "Omong-omong soal operasi," si dokter menoleh pada Sam, "saya punya beberapa artikel yang dapat Anda pelajari sebelum kita mulai berlatih, jika Anda berminat," tawarnya.

"Terima kasih. Saya sudah punya buku dan bahan yang saya perlukan, tapi tambahan materi akan lebih bagus," jawab Sam.

"Sudah sejauh mana Anda membaca?"

Sam mengingat-ingat, "Sampai sekarang saya baru membaca prosedur umum operasi dan sedikit tentang anatomi. Kita belum akan mulai latihan dalam waktu dekat, kan?"

"Seperti yang saya dulu pernah katakan, kita awali di trimester ketiga." Dr. Zhang mengerutkan alis sekilas dan berkata pada pasiennya, "Tidak ada salahnya bila Anda juga mau belajar tentang operasi yang dilakukan pada Anda, Tuan Winchester."

Dean menyeringai, "Oh, tidak. Aku cukup tahu kalian mau pakai bius jenis apa, sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian."

Jawaban enteng itu menimbulkan reaksi memutar bola mata dari Sam dan senyum Dr. Zhang.

"Apa Anda yakin kami akan membius Anda? Kalau dananya tidak cukup untuk anestesi..." Dr. Zhang membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Dean terlihat agak ngeri memikirkan implikasinya dan berseru, "Itu namanya tidak berperikemanusiaan! Operasi tanpa bius, sama saja balik ke abad pertengahan!"

Sam ikut nimbrung mengganggu kakaknya. "Kami tidak bisa memberimu alkohol sampai mabuk karena ada bayimu. Yah, barangkali kalau aku sedang baik hati aku bakal menonjokmu sampai pingsan."

Dean misuh-misuh mendengarnya, menggerutu tak jelas.

Sam mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si dokter. Tanyanya, "Yang tadi Anda lakukan itu mengukur apa?"

"Oh, itu agar saya ada gambaran kasar tentang pertumbuhan bayi, dibandingkan nanti dengan hasil USG." Dr. Zhang memasang stetoskopnya dan menempelkan ujungnya di perut Dean. "Saya tidak terlalu mahir dalam soal ini, tetapi saya akan coba mendengarkan detak jantung bayinya. Anda rileks saja, Tuan Winchester. Ini mungkin butuh agak lama."

Memang jadinya makan beberapa menit untuk Dr. Zhang beraksi dengan stetoskopnya. Dicobanya memindah posisi stetoskop, mengubah kekuatan benda itu ditekankan ke kulit Dean. Selama itu Dean memandang ke langit-langit dengan bosan, lama-lama jadi terbiasa dengan logam dingin yang menyentuhnya dan perhatiannya terarah pada polah dua cicak kecil yang merayap di dekat lampu.

"Ah," Dr. Zhang berseru pelan, "ini dia." Si dokter mendengarkan dengan tekun seraya memandangi arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

Satu menit kemudian Dr. Zhang melepas stetoskopnya dan berkata, "140 denyut per menit. Itu normal. Anda mau dengar?"

Sinar keraguan berkelebat di mata Dean, tetapi Dr. Zhang sudah menyodorkan stetoskop padanya. Dean memasang alat itu di telinganya, meringis sewaktu telinganya menangkap suara gemuruh dan gemersik yang jadi serasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih kencang.

"Sudah terdengar?"

Dean memejamkan mata, konsentrasinya tertuju pada suara-suara gaduh yang ditangkap telinganya.

"Belum."

Dr. Zhang menggeser ujung stetoskop ke daerah yang disinyalir akan memberikan hasil.

"Bagaimana?"

Dean hampir mau menjawab "negatif" sewaktu dia mendengar samar-samar ada suara berdebuk teratur, yang dia yakin bukan berasal dari jantungnya.

"Coba ke bawah sedikit," pintanya yang dituruti Dr. Zhang.

Dug...dug...dug... Dean mendengar di telinganya dan terus berbunyi seperti itu. Makhluk lain di dalam situ punya jantung, berdenyut dengan trengginas, memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh mungilnya yang tak terlihat mata telanjang.

Tumbuh. Hidup.

Sam yang mengamati proses itu dengan tertarik mendapati perubahan ekspresi kakaknya. Senyum mengembang perlahan di bibir Dean, begitu lembut seperti kelopak mawar merekah di musim panas. Senyum itu melunakkan gurat kecemasan yang keras di wajah kakaknya, menggantikannya dengan sesuatu yang hampir damai.

Dean membuka mata dan Sam belum pernah melihat kakaknya begitu sumringah.

"Wow." Itu saja silabel yang terlontar, tetapi nadanya demikian sarat makna. Tercengang, takjub, heran, senang, mungkin juga rasa syukur dan kasih yang meruap, kalau mau digali sampai ke lapisan terdalam.

Kegembiraan itu menular, begitu kata orang. Sam tidak meragukannya kini.

Dr. Zhang membiarkan Dean mendengarkan detak jantung bayinya untuk beberapa lama, baru meminta Dean melepaskan stetoskopnya. Permintaan itu dituruti Dean dengan sedikit enggan.

"Bagaimana? Anda sudah dengar sendiri, kan," Dr. Zhang beralih mempersiapkan alat USG.

Dean mengejapkan mata, sisa terkesima jelas terbaca di mukanya.

"Yeah. Itu... itu..." dia putar otak untuk mendapatkan ekspresi yang tepat buat melukiskan pengalaman barusan. Tidak ditemukannya.

Dr. Zhang mengangguk. "Saya mengerti," katanya.

Pemeriksaan berlanjut dengan ritual USG yang biasa, hanya kali ini baik Sam maupun Dean tidak banyak buka mulut sepanjang Dr. Zhang memeriksa. Jadilah si dokter bermonolog menerangkan apa yang tertangkap di layar monitor.

"Ya, kondisi bayi dalam keadaan sehat dan aktif. Panjangnya sekarang sekitar sebelas inci. Saya kira Anda kini sudah mulai bisa menerjemahkan apa yang Anda lihat di layar karena tubuh bayi Anda lebih jelas terbentuk. Anda lihat, pelan-pelan tubuhnya akan tumbuh sehingga kepalanya tidak terlihat sangat besar. Ini masa yang penting bagi perkembangan paru-parunya sehingga andai pada bulan keenam dia dilahirkan prematur, dia punya kemampuan minimal untuk bertahan hidup."

Dean dan Sam memperhatikan layar monitor dengan cermat. Benar yang dikatakan Dr. Zhang. Lebih gampang kini untuk mengidentifikasi apa adalah apa. Minimal Dean bisa langsung menunjuk mana kepala, kaki, tangan dan torso bayinya kalau ditanya.

Sesi USG itu diakhiri Dr. Zhang dengan, "Tuan Winchester, saya ucapkan selamat pada Anda karena telah melampaui separuh jalan kehamilan Anda. Saya pernah membaca dan mendengar sendiri bahwa orang-orang selalu mengatakan setengah jalan di awal adalah yang paling sulit, tapi Anda telah melaluinya. Empat bulan ke depan akan terasa meluncur saja."

Dean menyeringai. "Jangan bilang begitu dulu, dok. Kami keluarga Winchester selalu menempuh segalanya dengan cara sesulit mungkin, soalnya. Bayi ini tidak terkecuali."

Dr. Zhang melambaikan tangan, "Ah, sedikit optimisme, kan tidak buruk. Selain itu..."

Dering telepon dari arah tempat tinggal Dr. Zhang yang terletak di lantai atas tempat prakteknya memotong apa yang akan dikatakan si dokter. Dr. Zhang minta permisi pada dua bersaudara itu lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar periksa. Terdengar derap sepatunya menaiki tangga.

"Jadi, sejauh ini semuanya oke, huh?" tanya Sam, mengulurkan kemeja kakaknya sementara Dean mengenakan kausnya.

"Uh-huh. Mulus seperti pantat bayi," jeda sejenak, "tidak bermaksud memainkan kata."

Sam kini dapat mengenali dengan mudah kapan si bayi bergerak tanpa perlu diberi tahu oleh kakaknya. Yang perlu diperhatikannya adalah sudut mata Dean yang berkerut sedikit setiap kali merasakan gempuran dari si bayi di perutnya. Dari apa yang diamatinya, si bayi baru saja beraksi lagi.

Dean mengkonfirmasi dugaan itu dengan mengusap perutnya, menunduk sedikit dan berujar, "Hei, kalau mau tendang, tendang ke arah luar saja. Kamu pikir organ dalamku itu bola sepak, eh?"

Sam melayangkan tatapan geli sewaktu Dean berkata lagi, "Nah, itu mendingan. Bocah pintar."

Dean menengadah dan matanya bersirobok dengan Sam. Sam sendiri tidak dapat memastikan apa yang dibaca dan dipahami kakaknya dari sorot matanya, yang jelas dia terkejut ketika Dean menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menempatkan telapak tangan Sam di perutnya. Sam berniat menarik kembali tangannya, tetapi Dean mengunci kesempatan itu.

"Bilang 'hai' pada Paman Sam," perintah Dean, tersenyum oleh kelakar tak sengaja itu.

Sam tidak yakin si bayi akan mengerti, apalagi menuruti permintaan kakaknya, tapi dia diam saja dan membiarkan telapak tangannya tetap menyentuh perut Dean.

Sebuah gerakan halus terasa olehnya, hampir tidak tertangkap lantaran samar dan cepat, seperti elusan sayap kupu-kupu atau kelebatan hantu lewat. Penasaran, Sam memindahkan tangan ke arah gerakan itu menghilang, sedikit menekan, tapi tidak menyesakkan. Tindakan itu berbalas. Tawa Sam spontan meledak sewaktu telapak tangannya mendapat sodokan dari dalam beberapa kali.

Sam tidak sempat merasa konyol ketika dia berkata, "Hai juga."

Si bayi menendang lagi sekali dan Sam tercengang campur senang. Terbawa eforia, Sam membungkukkan badan, hendak menempelkan telinganya ke perut Dean.

"Hei, beri bayiku ruang personal," Dean mendorong jidat Sam yang sudah demikian dekat dengan perutnya mundur dan menyingkirkan tangannya sekaligus.

Sam mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Bahwa Dean mengizinkannya merasakan gerakan si bayi, membiarkan tangannya di sana tanpa ancaman, itu sudah kemajuan besar, pikirnya. Tak perlulah bermain dengan keberuntunganmu.

Sam mengawasi kakaknya sementara otaknya sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dialaminya dan pemahaman yang mencuat menyentakkannya. Selama ini dia terlampau berfokus pada si bayi sebagai masalah, problem yang harus dipecahkan dan dihadapi. Dia lalai mengingat bahwa si bayi adalah kehidupan sendiri, suatu entitas bernyawa, calon penyandang nama Winchester. Anggota keluarga baru: anak dari kakaknya, yang berbagi garis darah yang sama dengannya.

Keponakannya.

Aku akan jadi paman, ucap Sam dalam hati, terpana oleh gema ide itu, tercekat oleh sekian kemungkinan yang bisa jadi muncul dari sana.

Merasakan gerakan bayi itu di bawah tangannya, menjalin kontak pertamanya dengan makhluk yang belum dikenalnya, itu membuat Sam memandang situasi ini dengan perspektif baru. Ini bukan hanya masalah supranatural ataupun studi, melainkan jauh menjangkau ke ruang personal. Si bayi tak sekedar objek, tapi dia kelak akan menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam kehidupan Sam dan Dean. Bayi itu adalah tanggung jawab baru bagi mereka, seseorang yang akan mereka sayangi, lindungi dan jaga seumur hidup.

Berpikir lebih jauh, bayi itu adalah bukti nyata keajaiban penciptaan dan Sam merasa beruntung dapat menyaksikannya secara langsung, sekaligus jadi kecil tak berdaya di hadapan Sang Pencipta.

Kini Sam mulai dapat meresapi mengapa nada takzim itu sampai menyeruak sewaktu Dean pertama kali menyebut si bayi sebagai anaknya. Dan dia ingin Dean tahu bahwa dia mengerti.

"Dean..."

Suara pintu dibuka dan langkah mendekat Dr. Zhang menelan apa yang ingin dikatakan Sam dan potensi momen film cewek itu pun berlalu.

"Maaf," Dr. Zhang berkata, sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi, "saya agak lama menelepon. Vitamin yang saya resepkan apa masih ada?"

Dean mengangguk.

"Saya buatkan resep lagi bulan depan saja kalau begitu. Nah, jika sudah tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, saya kira cukup untuk pemeriksaan kali ini," ujar si dokter, kali ini menerima pembayaran dari Sam karena sia-sia saja menolak.

Dr. Zhang lalu mengantar Sam dan Dean sampai ke depan pintu seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, tak lupa mengawasi keadaan di sekitar area itu sebelum melepas kepergian dua bersaudara itu. Kewaspadaan tidak merugikan, hanya membuatmu tampak paranoid, kadang-kadang, tapi aman.

Sam sudah melangkah keluar dari bangunan tempat praktek Dr. Zhang menuju Impala, tetapi Dean berhenti di ambang pintu, berpaling pada si dokter dan dengan nada rendah penuh penghargaan diucapkannya, "Trim's, dok. Untuk semuanya." Dijabatnya tangan Dr. Zhang dengan hangat.

Dr. Zhang tersenyum sama hangatnya. "Sayalah yang berterima kasih karena Anda mengizinkan saya menangani kasus Anda yang boleh terbilang amat langka ini. Ini pengalaman yang sangat menakjubkan bagi saya, begitu pula bagi Anda, saya kira."

"Yeah."

Dengan satu anggukan Dean berpamit dan menyusul adiknya yang sudah menghidupkan mesin mobil.

xox

**BERSAMBUNG**


	6. Middle 5

xox

Sam dengan heran menyadari bahwa mereka berdua, dirinya sendiri paling tidak, menjadi begitu mudahnya terlarut dalam rutinitas. Itu konsep yang sama sekali anyar bagi Sam dan Dean, yang menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya di seluruh penjuru negara bagian Amerika, tidak pernah tinggal di suatu tempat lebih lama dari beberapa bulan saja. Hal yang rutin bagi keluarga Winchester justru adalah ketidakrutinan itu sendiri. Kamar motel yang berbeda, kota demi kota yang baru, orang-orang asing yang dijumpai silih berganti dan tentu saja makhluk supranatural dari beragam jenis. Itu semua memperkaya pengalaman mereka, memperluasnya, tetapi tidak mengakar dan Sam kini berpikir bahwa jika dia harus memilih satu tempat di mana dia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya, rumah yang sekarang bukanlah opsi yang buruk.

Beginilah rutinitas keseharian dua bersaudara itu berjalan. Aktivitas mereka diawali dari setiap pagi Sam menemani kakaknya berolah raga. Biasanya jalan-jalan setengah santai di sekitar rumah, menghirup udara yang masih segar sepenuh paru-paru, lalu dilanjutkan dengan gerak badan ringan, tergantung Dean sedang ingin apa hari itu. Berikutnya sarapan dan Sam mesti berangkat kerja, keliling dengan sistematis ke perumahan demi perumahan menjajakan buku dan ensiklopedia, sedangkan Dean di rumah menekuni senjata-senjata lawas yang diserahkan padanya untuk diperbaiki, atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sebisanya. Sam biasa pulang tengah hari dan menyiapkan makan siang, Dean ikut nimbrung di dapur sesekali. Sore hari kegiatannya lebih variatif, entah itu Sam berbelanja, ada Bobby datang, atau kadang Sam mengajak Dean berkendara (sepanjang Dean tidak perlu turun dari mobil semuanya aman terkendali). Sering juga mereka berdua di rumah, ada-ada saja yang dikerjakan sekadar cari kesibukan. Kemudian malam hari tiba. Sam biasanya belajar atau menulis. Berikutnya makan malam dan tidur dan semua terulang seperti itu keesokan harinya, dengan sedikit variasi dan bumbu di sana-sini.

Anehnya, Sam malah menyambut datangnya hari baru dengan hati ringan walaupun apa yang mereka lakukan dari hari ke hari boleh dibilang itu-itu saja. Mungkin ada kenyamanan dari rutinitas, mengetahui garis besar apa yang akan diperbuat hari ini, atau rasa aman dari kekonstanan setelah bertahun-tahun hidup penuh dengan kejutan dan ketegangan seperti naik _rollercoaster_. Dia menyangka Dean akan lebih resisten dari dia mengingat kakaknya itu biasa hidup dinamis, tetapi meski dengan bercanda Dean pernah bilang dirinya serasa tahanan rumah, dia tak mengeluh. Belum.

Salah satu hal baru yang dipelajari Sam dan Dean dari hidup menetap adalah model permasalahan yang berbeda dari masa mereka hidup nomaden. Jika dulu banyak problem tinggal jadi pemandangan saja di kaca tengah mobil, kini dua bersaudara itu mesti belajar memperbaikinya karena mereka mesti hidup dengan masalah itu.

Semua itu terlintas di pikiran Sam ketika dia sedang bertengger di pucuk tangga, sedang di tengah acara membenahi langit-langit yang bocor. Dari bawah, Dean aslinya bertugas menyodorkan paku dan peralatan lain yang diperlukan sambil transfer pengetahuan. Namun, saat ini Sam bisa rehat sejenak menanti Dean rampung memilah-milah paku.

"Kenapa kamu campur kedua jenis paku ini, hah?" Dean menengadah, jengkel bertanya pada adiknya.

Sam angkat bahu. Entahlah.

"Dan kenapa juga kamu beli dua jenis dari pertama padahal aku jelas-jelas bilang beli paku kayu?" omel Dean.

"Kalau kamu capek memilah-milah, ya sudah, tidak usah saja. Toh, tak ada bedanya, kan?" sahut Sam dari atas tangga.

Dean memutar bola mata dengan lagak orang yang sudah jenuh menjelaskan. "Kamu pikir kenapa mereka diberi nama yang berbeda kalau begitu? Paku kayu dan paku beton itu lain peruntukannya. Kamu mau memaku papan langit-langit dengan paku beton, itu sama saja dengan membunuh kecoak pakai linggis!" cetus Dean.

Ganti Sam yang pasang muka bosan. Hampir dia keceplosan menantang kenapa tidak Dean saja sekalian ke atas sini dan menyelesaikan segalanya, waktu dia ingat tak mungkin menyuruh kakaknya yang sedang hamil enam bulan lebih untuk naik-naik ke puncak tangga tinggi-tinggi sekali. Bukannya Dean tidak mengusulkan itu. Oh, tidak. Kakaknya tadi sempat berniat menangani sendiri langit-langit itu dengan alasan kemampuan bertukangnya lebih meyakinkan dari Sam. Itu fakta dan Sam mengakuinya. Namun, dia menyanggah dengan argumen tentang kondisi Dean dan bahwa Sam juga dapat bertukang, meski tidak secekatan Dean. Beri saja instruksi dan segalanya akan beres. Yeah, benar.

"Nih," Dean mengulurkan palu dan sebatang paku kepada Sam, dua kelompok paku terpisah di dekatnya.

Sam menerima dan menancapkan paku itu ke papan, tangan yang satu berayun hendak memalu ketika Dean berseru di bawahnya, "Jangan terlalu dalam ditancapkan! Sisakan separuh untuk dibengkokkan buat menahan papannya!"

"Ya, Dean. Kamu sudah omong begitu lima puluh kali," gerundel Sam. Transfer pengetahuan apanya? Ini, sih lebih mirip perpeloncoan dengan senior sok galak.

"_Bitch_."

"_Jerk_."

xox

Keluarga Winchester memang bukan keluarga ideal seperti The Bradys, tapi rasa-rasanya semenjak kehamilan Dean, mereka menuju ke arah sana, demikian yang terlintas di benak Sam ketika dia mengistirahatkan mata dari buku teks kedokteran yang terpentang di pangkuannya. Sesuai anjuran dokter mata manapun, Sam mengubah titik perhatiannya menjauh dan terpandang olehnya Dean yang sedang duduk menghadapi meja makan, mata terpancang pada buku di depannya, jari siap memencet tombol kalkulator, ujung pensil di bibirnya. Dean saat itu tengah mengerjakan catatan sederhana aliran dana yang mereka miliki, kalau tidak mau disebut pembukuan.

Di kehidupan lain, barangkali Dean dapat menjadi akuntan, pikir Sam. Kakaknya itu piawai dalam mengelola keuangan, keahlian yang terpaksa dikuasainya sejak John menganggap Dean sudah cukup besar dan meninggalkan kedua putranya dengan uang seadanya yang harus cukup sampai dia kembali. Sam ingat betul, mereka tidak pernah sampai kelaparan walaupun John kadang kepulangannya meleset dari jadwal. Melesetnya selalu mundur, tidak pernah maju. Itu membuktikan kemahiran kakaknya menyiasati situasi finansial.

Dean memelototi deretan angka di buku catatannya seraya dengan sebelah tangan menjumlahkannya pakai kalkulator. Setelah memperoleh hasil, angka itu ditulisnya dengan pensil, dicocokkan dengan angka di kolom sebelahnya. Kening Dean berkerut mendapati ada selisih antara kedua angka itu. Pensil jadi sasaran kebingungannya, dikunyah-kunyah sambil berpikir. Tidak lama buatnya untuk menyadari sebab selisih itu.

"Hei, Sam. Tolong ambilkan uang di sepatu bot coklatku, dong!" pinta Dean.

Sam menandai halaman yang terakhir dibacanya dan pergi ke rak sepatu. Matanya menyusuri beberapa pasang sepatu milik Dean, sepatu bertali yang diliburkan sementara mengingat dengan perut buncit lebih gampang bagi Dean memakai sepatu pantofel. Dia memutuskan itu dengan pasrah setelah Sam menolak bolak-balik disuruh mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

Sepatu bot milik Dean yang ada di situ semua berwarna coklat. Satu warna asli, satunya lagi sebetulnya berkelir hitam, tapi tertutup debu dan lumpur yang melekat. Sam memeriksa sepatu yang asli berwarna coklat, meraba bagian dalam tumitnya, siapa tahu Dean membikin ruang rahasia di sana. Itu satu lagi kebiasaan aneh Dean yang susah dipahami oleh Sam: menyimpan uang di sepatu. Jemari Sam menemukan bagian yang tidak rata dan ditariknya alas sepatu, menyingkap rongga di dalam sol yang dipenuhi lembar-lembar ratusan dolar. Diambilnya uang itu dan diserahkannya pada Dean, yang menghitungnya dan membikin penjumlahan ulang dengan kalkulator.

"Yeah," Dean menyeringai, "akhirnya pas. Aku lupa menambahkan uang yang kudapat dari reparasi pistol temannya Bobby."

Sam duduk di samping kakaknya, matanya menelusuri deretan angka di kolom-kolom yang tertulis di buku catatan.

"Hm," dia menggumam, "dengan ini berarti simpanan kita sudah mencapai lebih dari separuh jumlah yang diperlukan untuk biaya operasi."

Dean mengangguk. "Dan belanja keperluan bayi dan lain-lain sampai aku bisa kerja lagi. Tapi aku tidak sepaham denganmu, kenapa anggaran susu kamu ajukan sebesar ini, huh?"

Sam mengibaskan tangan. "Percayalah padaku, aku sudah survei harga susu formula ke toko. Sebeginilah yang kita butuhkan. Kecuali..."

"Apa?"

"Kamu tiba-tiba bisa menyusui. Nah, kalau itu terjadi maka kita surplus dana," ucap Sam setengah berolok-olok.

Reaksi Dean seperti yang diterka Sam. Dia mendelik pada Sam, seakan tak percaya adiknya bisa mengatakan hal yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Rasanya aku dikutuk untuk hamil saja, deh. Tidak sepaket dengan melahirkan dan menyusui sekalian," balasnya.

"Kita, kan belum tahu pasti soal itu," Sam menggoda kakaknya.

Dean bergidik. "Sialan, sekarang di kepalaku timbul bayangan aneh-aneh karena idemu itu."

"Disusui ataupun diberi susu formula, aku memprediksi bayimu bakal menuruni nafsu makanmu yang gila-gilaan. Jadi, manapun yang akan terjadi, mesti dipersiapkan stoknya," senyum Sam.

Ekspresi ngeri Dean mendengar itu begitu komikal sampai Sam tergelak.

"Bisa kita berhenti bicarakan ini?"

"Baiklah."

Keheningan melingkupi ruangan itu untuk beberapa lama. Kedua manusia yang berada di sana sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dean mengembalikan perhatiannya pada buku catatannya sementara Sam membiarkan berbagai pemikiran acak berlalu lalang di benaknya. Satu hal yang biasanya jika terpikir segera disingkirkan ke garis belakang saat itu muncul di otak Sam, tidak mau hengkang meski Sam mencoba memikirkan hal lain. Akhirnya Sam memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Dean mengenainya. Toh, sudah terlalu lama hal itu ditundanya.

"Dean."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya. Sam mengamati mimik muka kakaknya, mengukur suasana hati Dean dan mengambil kesimpulan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan soal itu.

"Setelah ini bagaimana?" lontar Sam.

"Setelah ini aku mau minum coklat panas dengan _marshmallow_. Kalau kamu mau, bikin sendiri," jawab Dean sambil lalu.

Sam meringis gemas. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kita, kan sudah mempersiapkan segala macam menjelang kelahiran bayimu," dia berhenti sesaat, "tapi bagaimana dengan rencana kita setelah bayimu lahir?"

"Haruskah kita bicarakan itu sekarang?"

"Lantas maumu kapan kita bicarakan? Mau membahas ini di tengah operasi, dengan kamu dibius sehingga akan menyetujui apapun yang kukatakan?" balas Sam sarkastis.

Desahan enggan Dean dimaknai Sam sebagai kapitulasi. Dean mau bicara dengannya soal ini, walau tidak sepenuh hati.

"Jadi, apa yang kaurencanakan?" pancing Sam.

Dean tidak serta merta menjawab. Dia mengerikiti ujung pensil, yang membuat Sam ingin merampas pensil itu darinya, tercenung sebentar kemudian berujar, "Aku bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan itu, tahu. Ini keputusan yang sangat sulit bagiku, tapi aku tidak mau bayi ini dibesarkan seperti kita. Hidup di jalanan, memburu monster, berteman dengan bahaya dan bermain dengan maut. Ini bukan kehidupan yang kuinginkan buatmu dan anakku."

"Kamu..." Sam menebak khawatir, "akan menyerahkan dia untuk diasuh orang lain?"

Sorot mata sedih campur determinasi Dean mengiringi jawabannya, "Tidak, Sammy. Tidak. Makanya sudah kukatakan ini sulit bagiku. Aku seorang pemburu, tapi aku tak ingin anakku hidup seperti pemburu. Jadi," Dean menghela nafas berat, "aku yang mengalah. Aku akan berhenti berburu, meski itu berat untukku. Aku akan mencoba hidup normal, seberapapun aku membenci itu. Aku akan berusaha memberi dia rumah yang baik." Rumah yang tidak pernah kumiliki sejak usiaku empat tahun.

Sam mengejapkan mata setengah terpana. Dean Winchester berhenti berburu? Itu sesuatu yang dikiranya muskil sebelumnya. "Kamu berhenti berburu... untuk selamanya?"

"Setidaknya sampai anakku bisa memahami dan memilih apa ingin mengikuti bisnis keluarga atau tidak."

Sam tahu apa yang tak diucapkan Dean: jangan seperti aku, yang terlibat menjadi pemburu tanpa punya pilihan lain.

"Kamu yakin, Dean?"

"Aku inginkan yang terbaik baginya. Kalaupun ini yang terbaik di antara yang terburuk, sudah cukup bagiku," sahut Dean.

"Lalu," Sam mendebat untuk meyakinkan, bukan membuat ragu, "bagaimana dengan bahaya yang ada di luar sana? Monster akan terus berkeliaran dan membuat kekacauan, baik kita ada di sana untuk hentikan mereka maupun tidak. Bagaimana kamu akan melindungi anakmu dari itu semua? Bagaimana jika monster itu datang pada kita?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan sekonyong-konyong jadi orang awam, Sammy. Yah, kalau memang terpaksa dan ada yang memerlukan bantuan, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menolong? Soal proteksi, aku akan mendidiknya perlahan-lahan, seperti ayah dulu. Menggarisi pintu dan jendela dengan garam, pasang jimat pelindung, ajari dia bela diri, keterampilan yang diperlukan untuk melawan. Namun, aku tidak merancang dia untuk berburu, kalau kamu paham maksudku," papar Dean.

Terdengar sudah dipikirkan masak-masak. Sam tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya ternyata telah membuat rencana seperti itu. Kakaknya yang biasa hidup dengan kredo seperti orang arung jeram: loncat ke perahu dan mulailah mendayung supaya arus tidak melemparmu keluar.

"Keseimbangan yang rentan, antara dunia kita dengan kehidupan normal. Kamu ingin menapakkan kaki di atas keduanya," Sam menyimpulkan.

"Semacam itulah," akur Dean.

Ayah mereka dahulu mencoba untuk melakukan itu, tetapi tarikan dunia supranatural yang menjanjikan pembalasan dendam terlalu mumpuni. Lama-lama dunia normal kian kabur bagi John dan dia menjadi komandan, alih-alih seorang ayah. Sam membatin, tapi Dean, kan bukan ayah. Berbeda jauh dari ayah.

"Kamu bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu, jadi pengacara seperti yang kamu cita-citakan. Aku di sini kerja dan membesarkan anakku. Ada Bobby yang bisa membantuku. Itu rencana yang bagus, kan?" lanjut Dean.

"Yeah," gumam Sam, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat dan dia sekonyong-konyong ingat sesuatu. "Eh, kamu tahu tidak kalau ayah punya tabungan dana kuliah untuk kita berdua?"

"Baru dengar kali ini. Tahu dari mana kamu?" tanya Dean.

Sam menyeringai. "Ada, deh. Yang jelas, ayah masukkan seratus dollar setiap bulan sejak kita berdua lahir ke dua rekening. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku," jelasnya.

"Di mana uangnya sekarang?" Dean penasaran.

Sam tersenyum seperti pelawak menghantarkan kalimat pamungkas sebuah lelucon. "Habis buat dipakai beli senjata dan amunisi!"

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Benar-benar terdengar seperti ayah mereka.

Dean menerawang, dengan senyum pedih tapi penuh harap dia berucap, "Barangkali jika nanti anakku sudah agak besar, kita bisa pergi mencari ayah. Kabarkan padanya sudah ada generasi Winchester berikutnya."

Sam tidak tega menyanggah.

"Aku dapat ambil cuti satu semester lagi, Dean. Aku bisa membantumu setelah bayinya lahir atau... kenapa kamu tidak ikut saja ke California bersamaku?" tawar Sam.

"Di sana bukan tempatku," jawab Dean pendek tanpa penjelasan apapun. Matanya berkilat badung ketika berkata lagi, "Hei, dan aku tak sebegitu putus asanya sampai merekrutmu sebagai pengasuh bayi. Aku lebih berpengalaman, tahu. Ingat siapa yang mengganti popokmu dulu?"

Sam mengerang. Itulah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dibantah Sam dan Dean yang mengetahui itu, biasa menggunakannya untuk mengganggu adiknya.

"Bobby, kan tinggal dekat sini. Kalau ada apa-apa masih bisa minta tolong dia," tambah Dean.

Sam menatap lurus kakaknya. "Yeah. Aku yakin kamu akan bisa mengurusnya dengan baik seperti kamu dulu mengasuhku," ucapnya dengan pujian tulus yang jarang.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah itu pujian. Kamu gedenya jadi orang aneh macam begini," kelakar Dean, tapi matanya jelas mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengakuan itu.

Sam memutar bola mata dan dia tahu percakapan itu berakhir ketika Dean hendak bangkit dari duduknya. Kakaknya itu baru menumpukan kedua tangan di atas meja sewaktu Sam mencegahnya.

"Mau bikin coklat panas? Biar aku saja," katanya. Kasihan juga melihat Dean mau berdiri saja mesti pakai proses rada lama.

Dean menghenyakkan dirinya kembali ke kursi, agak lega mendengar tawaran itu sebab membawa-bawa tambur di perutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang enteng. Namun, dia tetap memprotes, "Kamu tidak pernah pas kalau bikin coklat panas."

"Apanya yang tidak pas?" Sam mengikuti permainan yang sudah familiar ini.

"Kamu suka tambahkan krimer. Kan sudah kubilang, coklat panas itu ya bubuk coklat plus gula. Titik," sambar Dean.

"Kalau cuma begitu, sih kurang terasa."

"Terasa krimnya? Yang kita mau nikmati, kan coklatnya."

Perdebatan kusir itu terus berlangsung dengan ringan dan penuh canda, sementara perbincangan yang tadi tidak pernah disinggung-singgung lagi.

xox

"Dean, bangun," Sam mengguncang bahu kakaknya, mulanya pelan saja, makin lama kian kencang.

Yang dibangunkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan segera buka mata, malah menarik selimut sampai menutupi bahu.

"Dean!" Sam berseru di telinga kakaknya. "Bangun!"

Sampai lima menit kemudian upaya itu belum membuahkan hasil dan Sam alih strategi. Diambilnya handuk tangan di kamar mandi, dibasahi ujungnya dan diteteskannya air ke wajah Dean.

"Brengsek!" Dean gelagapan mendapati titik-titik hujan lokal yang dingin menjatuhi mukanya.

Sam berdiri agak jauh dari jangkauan tangan Dean dan berkata, "Makanya bangun, dong. Matahari sudah tinggi, tuh. Ayo jalan pagi."

Dean mengelap wajahnya seraya menggerutu, "Aku baru bisa tidur pukul tiga dini hari, tahu. Bersimpatilah sedikit."

"Kenapa? Bayinya terus bergerak?"

"Yeah. Pola tidurnya aneh. Kalau siang dia banyak diam, eh... malam-malam baru pecicilan di sini. Kalau sudah besar nanti doyan _dugem_, barangkali," keluh Dean. "Tambahan pula, aku mesti bolak-balik buang air kecil semalam. Lama-lama aku pasang kateter saja."

Sam tahu betapa tidak sukanya Dean pada kateter setiap dia mesti dirawat di rumah sakit. Bila dia sampai mengusulkan itu, berarti kondisinya sudah mengganggu.

"Jangan kateter, ah. Mending pispot," saran Sam. "Gerakan bayinya tidak menyakitkan, toh? Dulu katamu kalau diperdengarkan musik dia akan tenang."

"Tidak terasa macam ditonjok seperti dulu-dulu, lebih mirip dia gulang-guling di dalam, tapi sama saja mengganggu tidurku. Sekarang musik rock sudah tidak mempan lagi, heran juga aku. Barangkali perlu ganti suasana," terang Dean.

"Oke, aku bersimpati padamu, tapi ayolah bangun. Kita olah raga seperti biasa," ajak Sam.

Dean bangun perlahan-lahan dengan memutar badan ke samping terlebih dahulu, baru menurunkan kaki ke tepi ranjang. Cara bangun seperti itu mulai diterapkan sejak kandungannya mulai besar dan dia kesulitan langsung bangun dari posisi badan telentang.

Sam meninggalkan kamar sebentar untuk memberi kesempatan Dean berganti pakaian. Untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti Sam, Dean merasa risih kalau Sam melihatnya membuka pakaian, kecuali jika sedang diperiksa dokter. Sembari menunggu Dean berpakaian, Sam ke dapur untuk menyiapkan secangkir susu untuk Dean dan kopi untuknya, minuman yang biasa mereka teguk sebelum mulai olah raga. Tak lama, Dean muncul dengan kaus yang tampak sangat longgar di tubuhnya kecuali bagian perut dan celana olah raga yang dikenakan rendah di pinggul. Dua bersaudara itu menghabiskan minuman masing-masing dan setelahnya keluar dari rumah, berjalan sekehendak kaki melangkah.

Sampai dua minggu yang lalu, mereka masih sering mengobrolkan berbagai soal kala jalan pagi. Namun, belakangan aktivitas itu menurun frekuensinya secara progresif. Sam bukannya tidak memancing Dean bicara, tetapi tarikan nafas Dean menjadi pendek-pendek sehingga jangankan disertai bercakap-cakap, untuk bernafas biasa saja dia sering terengah-engah. Akhirnya acara jalan pagi yang biasanya ramai diselingi celoteh menjadi ajang ilmu kebatinan, saling membatin tanpa kata terucap.

Selain masalah nafas, hal lain yang diperhatikan Sam adalah penurunan level energi Dean. Benar-benar seperti kurva bel: rendah-tinggi-rendah. Keenerjikannya di trimester kedua menghilang seakan ditelan pasir hisap. Dia kini lebih gampang lelah, tapi susahnya Dean jarang mau mengakuinya sehingga Sam yang harus peka membaca bahasa tubuh kakaknya. Pasang radar, begitu istilah Sam. Setiap kali dilihatnya langkah Dean sudah berat, nafasnya memburu dan pakaiannya basah oleh keringat, Sam berisiatif mengakhiri acara jalan-jalan itu. Rute yang mereka tempuh makin pendek saja seiring membesarnya kandungan Dean dan Dean yang dulu kuat berjalan tanpa istirahat kini membutuhkan beberapa kali berhenti sebelum melanjutkan.

Sam belum mencatat hal ini karena dia biasa berjalan berdampingan atau sedikit di depan Dean. Namun, pagi itu sewaktu Sam tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Dean setelah sempat berhenti membetulkan tali sepatunya, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ada yang berbeda dari cara Dean berjalan. Dean memang biasanya melangkah dengan kaki melebar karena memiliki tungkai yang agak bengkok membentuk "o", tapi Sam mengamati bahwa kakaknya itu makin merenggangkan kaki sewaktu berjalan. Untuk menyeimbangkan dengan perutnya yang buncit, Dean menarik bahunya ke belakang secara otomatis dan sesekali Sam melihat tangan kakaknya menyokong bagian belakang pinggangnya. Cara jalan yang khas orang hamil dan terlihat kepayahan di mata Sam.

Sam masih mengawasi kakaknya selama beberapa saat sebelum pikirannya kembali ke suatu masalah yang menggelitiknya. Kemarin dia mendapat surat dari kampus yang memberi tahu bahwa dia harus mulai mengurus daftar ulang dan segala tetek-bengeknya jika ingin masuk semester depan. Sam belum membalas surat itu lantaran masih menimbang-nimbang pilihannya, tetapi sekarang dia tahu apa yang akan dituliskan sebagai balasan. Dia akan memperpanjang cuti akademik satu semester lagi. Terserah Dean mau bilang apa, yang jelas Sam takkan membiarkan kakaknya menanggung kesulitan seorang diri. Mengasuh bayi dan bekerja sekaligus tidaklah gampang walau Dean yakin dia dapat melakukannya. Sam telah mematri janji untuk mendampingi kakaknya dan dia akan memenuhi itu.

Keputusan diambil, Sam menyusul kakaknya yang kini berjalan menuju rumah.

xox

Sam pernah membuat makalah tugas kuliah bertema alasan-alasan mengapa orang menonton televisi. Dia dapat menambahkan satu lagi ke dalam daftar itu: hamil tua dan tidak punya banyak sisa tenaga untuk melakukan aktivitas lainnya sementara mata belum mau diajak tidur. Televisi menjadi sarana hiburan satu-satunya buat Dean di malam hari setelah pemutar kaset tua mereka mogok bekerja dan Dean belum berhasil mereparasinya. Sam sekali waktu menyodorkan buku pada Dean, tapi kakaknya itu menolak bahkan sebelum membaca judulnya. Jaringan internet di daerah mereka kurang stabil dan siaran radio lebih banyak bikin polusi suara. Dean kadang mengajak Sam main kartu, sekadar mengasah keterampilan. Namun, ekspresi Sam yang memantulkan kartu di tangannya membuat Dean kapok main dengan adiknya. Tak ada tantangannya.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam lainnya, Dean duduk di sofa dengan pengendali saluran di tangan dan mulut mengomentari setiap acara di saluran yang dipindah-pindahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sam di sofa satunya, membaca dan sesekali melirik layar teve kalau ada celetukan pedas kakaknya yang menarik minatnya. Sam suka membatin, tampaknya Dean menonton teve cuma untuk mengkritik alih-alih benar-benar memirsa suatu acara.

Suara yang datang dari televisi dan vokal kakaknya berbaur jadi satu dengungan di telinga Sam, bak latar belakang untuk dia membaca. Sam terbiasa dengan itu sehingga kala ada satu komponen yang menghilang, itu menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi yang hilang itu suara kakaknya.

Sam mengangkat kepala dari bukunya dan menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Dilihatnya Dean menaikkan kaki yang tadinya terjuntai dari sofa naik ke meja kopi di depannya, geraknya pelan dan tersendat. Desis kesakitan lolos dari mulutnya dan wajahnya berkerut merasakan nyeri yang meremas-remas otot kakinya. Khawatir, Sam bergegas menghampiri kakaknya.

"Apa yang sakit?" tanya Sam.

Dean menggertakkan gigi dan jawabannya agak susah ditangkap. "Kaki. Kram."

Sam spontan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeriksa. Dean membiarkannya.

"Sebelah mana?"

"Betis. Dua-duanya." Lebih mudah dimengerti kali ini. "Oh, keparat." Apalagi yang ini.

Sam memindah duduknya dari sofa ke meja kopi agar posisinya lebih enak. Dia mulai memijat betis Dean dengan kedua tangan, mencermati ketegangan otot keras yang terasa di bawah telapak tangannya dan berusaha melunakkannya. Sam tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam soal pijat-memijat, tapi dia secara instingtif tahu bagaimana harus mengarahkan gerakan jemarinya, seberapa tekanan yang diperlukan. Dalam beberapa menit, serangan kram itu berkurang intensitasnya dan Dean terlihat lebih rileks.

"Trim's," kata Dean. Kalimat berikutnya ditujukan pada diri sendiri, tetapi terdengar oleh Sam. "Biasanya tidak separah ini."

Sam mengangkat alis. "Biasanya?" Sudah berapa bulan kamu mengalami ini dan menyembunyikannya dariku?

Mendeteksi nada berbahaya suara adiknya, Dean menggumam, "Hanya kram, bukan masalah besar."

"Bukan masalah besar?" ulang Sam

"Apa ada burung beo di sini?" sambar Dean. "Aku sebetulnya berniat beri tahu kamu, tapi biasanya kramnya mereda begitu aku mau mengatakannya padamu," dia berkelit.

Yeah, mereda setelah kamu kesakitan berjam-jam dalam diam, pikir Sam.

Yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Apa kita perlu hubungi Dr. Zhang? Jangan bilang tidak dulu, Dean," Sam mengangkat tangan menyetop kalimat yang sudah siap diucapkan kakaknya. "Maksudku, kamu bilang biasanya tidak seperti ini. Pasti ada yang menyebabkan kramnya bertambah parah dan siapa tahu itu ada kaitannya dengan kandunganmu. Seluruh tubuh berhubungan, bukan?"

Dean mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku kamu bereaksi berlebihan, tapi kalau kamu mau telepon dokter, itu terserah kamulah."

Sam mencabut ponsel dari saku dan benar-benar menelepon Dr. Zhang. Dijelaskannya apa yang baru saja terjadi, sekaligus sesekali mewawancarai Dean tentang kram yang sebelumnya dialami. Si dokter, agak mengecewakan Sam, menyatakan dia tidak dapat menunjuk secara pasti apa pencetus kram itu, hanya menyebutkan beberapa kemungkinan. Sam menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa kram yang dialami kakaknya tampaknya disebabkan oleh terlalu lama berada di posisi yang sama atau kurang cairan. Mengatasi yang pertama tidak sulit, banyak minum untuk memperbaiki kondisi kedua yang Dean kurang setuju (dia menggerundel, "Bagus, tambah lagi alasan untuk menginap di toilet."). Dr. Zhang sepakat saja dengan pendapat Sam itu lalu mengingatkan Sam akan latihan operasi pertama mereka dua hari lagi. Sisa pembicaraan berkisar pada topik yang satu itu.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan masalah besar," ucap Dean setelah Sam menutup telepon.

Sam terpaksa mengakui, dirinya terlalu banyak membaca soal komplikasi dan segala kondisi gawat yang dapat terjadi pada orang hamil. Ditambah imajinasi yang kelewat aktif dan tendensi untuk panik kalau sudah menyangkut kakaknya, begitulah hasilnya.

"Yeah. Tapi lain kali kalau kram lagi jangan diam saja," ujarnya.

Dean menyeringai. "Setelah tahu bahwa pijatanmu ternyata ampuh, tentu saja tidak. Aku, kan bukan masokis."

Sam mendengus mendengar itu. Bukan masokis, eh? Belum mengaku, lebih tepat.

"Omong-omong, coba, deh kamu praktekkan bakat terpendammu itu pada cewek-cewek. Dijamin." Dean menjentikkan jarinya.

Sam memutar bola mata, hafal taktik pengalihan percakapan oleh kakaknya.

Tukang pijat dadakan kemudian menjadi satu lagi profesi yang disandang Sam mengingat seiring bertambah besar kandungan Dean, dia makin sering didera kram dan pegal-pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Itu membuatnya kian susah tidur dan Sam yang ujung-ujungnya turun tangan secara harfiah, memijat sekujur tubuh kakaknya sampai dia bisa terlelap. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan atas nina bobo dan cerita sebelum tidur yang Dean bawakan untuknya waktu mereka berdua kecil dulu, begitu pikir Sam.

Karena kemanjuran pijatannya, Dean memberi julukan baru untuk adiknya: Jemari Ajaib.

xox

**BERSAMBUNG**


	7. Middle 6

xox

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sam mengalihkan perhatian dari piring-piring yang baru saja dikeringkannya. Dilemparkannya pandang ke luar jendela dan dia menemukan lampu Chevelle Bobby menyorot ke arah beranda. Sam mengelap tangannya dan beranjak ke ruang depan. Di perjalanan didapatinya Dean tergeletak di atas sofa ruang tengah, ketiduran sewaktu menyaksikan acara siaran ulang pertandingan _baseball_. Dengan hati-hati Sam menarik afgan yang tersampir di sandaran sofa dan menyelimutkannya pada Dean. Dipandangnya Dean sebentar, kalau dia bangun Sam akan berpamitan. Namun, Dean begitu pulas dan Sam tidak ingin mengganggu kenikmatan tidur kakaknya yang jarang itu. Dia meraih jaket dan tasnya lalu keluar lewat pintu depan.

"Bagaimana Dean?" kalimat itu yang pertama terucap dari mulut Bobby begitu Sam menghempaskan bokong di kursi penumpang.

"Padam seperti lilin ditiup," sahut Sam.

"Pukul sekian ini sudah tidur?" Bobby memutar mobilnya ke arah jalan besar.

"Yeah. Tadi tidak tidur siang lantaran kelewat asyik mengutak-atik senapan Remington antik dengan barel ganda yang temanmu minta betulkan itu, jadi inilah kompensasinya," terang Sam.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

Bobby tak mengatakan sesuatu jika dia tidak memaksudkannya dan karena itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada yang sebenarnya kasual itu membuat dada Sam sejenak sesak oleh haru. Ada orang yang menanyakan kabarnya dan cukup tulus untuk menunggu jawaban darinya. Ada orang yang bertanya tentang dia setelah beberapa lama yang jadi objek perhatian hanya Dean dan bayinya. Ada orang yang peduli.

Sam mengakui dengan enggan, dia memang egois. Dia biasa memandang seolah dunia mengorbit padanya, atau paling tidak keluarga Winchester yang begitu. Besar sebagai si bungsu, yang termuda dalam keluarga, membuat dia cenderung terfokus pada dirinya sendiri, mimpi dan hidupnya sendiri. Tambahan lagi, Dean secara tak langsung menyuburkan perspektif itu dengan mencurahkan segalanya bagi Sam. Dean biasanya mundur ke garis belakang, dia seperti pekerja di balik panggung sementara yang dilimpahi cahaya lampu terang adalah Sam. Begitulah dinamika persaudaraannya dengan Dean dan Sam sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi demikian. Kehamilan Dean kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka.

Hampir setengah tahun terakhir ini Dean menjadi pusat segalanya. Pikiran dan tindakan Sam seluruhnya digerakkan oleh kondisi kakaknya. Sam tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dia menjalaninya dengan ikhlas, demi rasa sayang pada saudaranya semata wayang. Namun, sesekali tetap juga terlintas di benaknya, mengapa situasinya menjadi berbalik di antara Dean dan dirinya, juga terbersit keinginan untuk menjadi yang diperhatikan seperti biasanya. Keinginan yang jika muncul ditekannya karena ada bagian otaknya yang mengatakan itu tak patut, tetapi gemanya tetap menghantui kisi-kisi hatinya.

Lama juga Sam tercenung tanpa menyahut sampai Bobby menowel lengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, Sam. Kamu masih di situ?" gugahnya.

Sam tergeragap. "Uh, ya, aku... aku baik-baik saja." Sejurus kemudian ditambahkannya, "Terima kasih sudah menanyakan." Kalimat klise, tapi maknanya terasa dalam bagi Sam.

Bobby menggumam, matanya sekilas menangkap ekspresi merenung Sam dan bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan anak itu.

Sam bertanya untuk mengatasi kecanggungan. "Hei, menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti di tempat Dr. Zhang? Dia tidak mau bilang soal detilnya padaku."

Pembicaraan di zona aman, tapi Bobby mengikuti. "Kalau mengenal A Long," Bobby menyebut panggilan akrab Dr. Zhang, "dia bakal mulai dengan sesuatu yang paling dasar dan sederhana. Aku bertaruh sekerat bir bahwa dia cuma mau memperkenalkan alat-alat operasi dan cara mensterilkannya malam ini," duga Bobby. "Jantungku sampai berdebar-debar karenanya," tambahnya sarkastis.

Sam tersenyum. "Kukira kita akan langsung berhadapan dengan... entah makhluk malang apa yang harus kita potong-potong."

"Tidak. Paling malam ini baru sesi pemanasan. Aku tidak akan heran kalau nanti A Long memberi kita tes, menguji sejauh mana kita belajar anatomi. Rada pedantik, dia itu," hampir Bobby keceplosan menambah "seperti kau".

"Hm, aku dulu sempat heran bagaimana dia bisa tahu banyak soal kehamilan. Namun, aku lantas menerka bahwa dia suka belajar, bahkan lebih dari yang diperlukannya untuk bekerja," timpal Sam.

"Kalau pengetahuannya tentang kehamilan itu karena ada beberapa pemburu perempuan yang pernah jadi pasiennya. Yah, kamu tahu sendiri, kebanyakan pemburu itu bisa makan hari ini saja sudah bagus. Jadi tidak ada yang namanya anggaran cek kandungan rutin ke dokter. A Long adalah yang paling dekat dengan paramedis yang bisa mereka bayar," Bobby menjelaskan.

Sam menyandarkan kepala ke sisi pintu. "Mestinya kamu katakan itu pada Dean dari awal. Susah juga membuat dia percaya pada Dr. Zhang."

Bobby terkekeh. "Anak itu harus belajar percaya pada orang lain dengan caranya sendiri."

"Terima kasih atas kebijaksanaanmu," sindir Sam yang memancing dengusan Bobby. Sam kemudian bertanya, "Eh, omong-omong, kamu tahu di mana aku bisa membeli perlengkapan bayi yang murah?"

Bobby memandang Sam agak lama sampai Sam melirik-lirik jalanan dengan cemas. "Nak, aku tahu referensi dan pergaulanku luas, tapi yang satu itu di luar kemampuanku," akhirnya Bobby menjawab.

"Siapa tahu ada teman dari temannya temanmu atau apalah..." Sam membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Sayang sekali," Bobby menggeleng. "Situs panduan belanja lokal akan lebih berguna dariku dalam hal ini. Lagipula, kapan, sih HPL-nya?"

Sam mau tak mau nyengir. Rupanya yang membaca buku tentang kehamilan tidak hanya dia.

"Konsepsinya saja tak jelas," ada nada geli di suara Sam. "Dr. Zhang hanya dapat memberi perkiraan amat kasar. Sekarang sudah jalan tujuh bulan, ya tinggal sekitar dua bulanan lagi, begitu."

"Kamu ingin ini segera berakhir, eh Sam?"

Percayakan pada Bobby untuk menangkap nuansa sehalus itu.

"Aku tidak..." Sam tiba-tiba merasa konyol. "Entahlah. Kadang aku masih berharap satu hari aku terbangun dan mendapati semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang panjang. Namun, ada bagian diriku yang rasanya bisa menjalani hidup seperti ini. Dean dan aku dan keluarga kecil kami. Ini pilihanku dan aku mesti bisa membuatnya tertanggungkan, bukan?"

Bobby menatap Sam sekilas, menemukan kombinasi kerapuhan seorang remaja dengan tanggung jawab pria dewasa, terlalu dewasa untuk usianya yang baru genap dua puluh tahun itu. Namun, Sam sejak dulu memang begitu.

"Apa menyadari bahwa ini adalah pilihan lantas membuat semua jadi lebih sulit? Maksudku, bila ini takdir, kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenainya, kan?" selidik Bobby hati-hati.

"Segalanya adalah tentang pilihan, Bobby," tandas Sam. "Dan aku sudah menentukan. Aku tidak menyesal karenanya."

"Hm, aku baru ingat, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan surat dari Stanford yang kaurahasiakan dari kakakmu itu?" tanya Bobby.

Sam menghela nafas. "Yeah. Aku perpanjang cuti kuliahku." Dia meringis, "Dean akan mendonder aku habis-habisan kalau dia tahu, tapi itu masalah nanti. Kita pikirkan jika sudah waktunya. Aku lakukan itu karena aku ingin mendampingi Dean sampai anaknya lahir dan sesudahnya. Aku ingin hadir untuknya, menjadi pilar untuknya bersandar karena aku tahu dia tidak bisa menjalani ini sendirian. Aku berhak untuk itu."

"Jangan jadi pilar," sanggah Bobby. Menilik tatapan heran Sam padanya, dia meneruskan, "Jadilah seorang saudara saja."

Sorot mata Sam melembut mendengarnya.

"Ah, kalian para Winchester, selalu terlibat dalam masalah pelik," ucap Bobby menggelengkan kepala, "tapi kalian seperti kucing, senantiasa mendarat pada keempat kaki." Aku yakin kalian berdua dapat melaluinya.

Sam tersenyum sekilas. "Dan jangan lupakan sembilan nyawa." Terima kasih, Bobby.

xox

Latihan operasi pertama ternyata berlangsung tepat seperti yang diperkirakan Bobby, minus kuis tertulis dari Dr. Zhang. Sam mengira latihan kali kedua akan mirip dengan itu, tetapi dia keliru berat. Dr. Zhang yang terkesan dengan pengetahuan kedua calon asisten ilegalnya itu memutuskan untuk langsung saja beranjak ke sesi yang berdarah-darah, secara harfiah. Walhasil, Sam terpaksa meminjam kaus pada Bobby untuk pulang lantaran bajunya sendiri sudah masuk kategori tak layak buat dicuci lagi (lebih pas langsung dibakar) dan dia pakai acara menumpang mandi di tempat Dr. Zhang. Latihan kedua itu sungguh menguras tenaga dan kapasitas mental, karenanya setiba di rumah Sam langsung pulas begitu ambruk ke kasur.

Entah disebabkan oleh apa, dia membuka mata dengan bingung, mendapati dirinya tertelungkup di ranjang dalam kamar tidur yang temaram hanya diterangi cahaya bulan separuh. Agak disorientasi awalnya, tapi setelah ingatannya menjelas, Sam melirik jam beker di meja samping tempat tidur. Angka digital itu menunjukkan pukul dua tiga puluh dua dini hari. Memutar kepala, Sam menyipitkan mata untuk menilik ranjang sebelah. Perlu beberapa jenak baginya untuk memisahkan antara gundukan selimut dan bantal dalam gelap sebelum menyadari bahwa di sana tidak ada tubuh kakaknya.

Sam membalikkan badan, berpikir paling-paling Dean ke kamar mandi, mengosongkan kandung kemihnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Namun, tiada suara dari dalam kamar mandi dan tidak munculnya Dean dari sana mematahkan dugaan Sam. Kantuknya mendadak hilang, Sam beranjak bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Dia berjalan sampai ke dapur dan hidungnya menghidu aroma manis susu coklat yang mengambang di udara, serta dilihatnya panci kecil yang masih bertengger di atas kompor, asap mengepul halus di atasnya, tetapi tak ada Dean. Sam menengok ke ruang depan dan ruang duduk, sama nihilnya. Pintu depan dan belakang masih terkunci, dia memastikan itu sebelum berputar menuju ke kamar tidur tak terpakai yang terletak agak di belakang rumah. Kamar bayi, begitu Sam menjulukinya dalam hati.

Sam tiba di depan pintu kamar bayi yang setengah terbuka, hampir yakin akan menemukan kakaknya di sana. Dia melongokkan kepala di celah pintu dan apa yang didengarnya membuatnya mengurungkan panggilan nama Dean yang sudah di ujung lidahnya.

"Jadi kamu tidak suka musik rock lagi, huh? Jangan bilang kamu ketularan selera payah paman Sam-mu," ujar Dean.

Sam mengerutkan kening bingung. Dikiranya Dean menelepon seseorang atau punya kebiasaan baru mengeksternalkan dialog internalnya, sampai kemudian dia mafhum bahwa Dean tengah berbicara pada makhluk tak terlihat: bayinya.

"Ayolah, lagu itu, kan favoritku. Er, favoritku bersama 'Ramble On' sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih kusukai, tapi itu, sih soal teknisnya saja. Coba dengarkan dulu. Aku, kan harus mengajarimu soal musik yang bagus sebelum kamu keluar dan dikontaminasi pamanmu yang suka musik emo."

Selama lima menit berikutnya Sam disuguhi adegan yang membuatnya tercengang dan tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Duduk di kursi goyang (benda yang menuai protes Dean sewaktu Sam membawanya pulang), menghadapi jendela terbuka, Dean berayun santai dengan jemari terjalin di sebuah mug yang isinya disesap sesekali. Dari mulut Dean mengalun bait-bait dari "Travelling Riverside Blues", lagu yang sudah tak terhitung lagi Sam mendengar dinyanyikan kakaknya, tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari cara Dean membawakannya. "Lembut" adalah kata pertama yang melintas di benak Sam meski dia tahu kata itu biasanya tidak lazim diasosiasikan dengan kakaknya dan lagu Led Zeppelin itu.

Kelar satu lagu, Dean berkata, "Dengar sendiri, kan? Itu lagu yang... Ow!" Dean mengusap perutnya, "Sialan. Aku tahu kamu suka, tapi antusiasmemu itu menyakitkan bagiku. Kenapa kamu tidak dengarkan lalu diam seperti dulu, eh?"

Sam mendengarkan dengan amat tertarik campur terhibur kini. Dia beringsut maju perlahan, bersyukur akan kaki telanjangnya yang tak berbunyi di atas lantai kayu, merapat ke ambang pintu.

Dean memandang ke luar jendela dan mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Huh... panasnya seperti di dalam oven kremasi," gumamnya.

Panas? Sam justru merasakan sejuk udara merambati tubuhnya yang cuma berbalut selapis pakaian. Barangkali orang hamil punya termometer internal dengan skala yang berbeda. Lalu, kalau dia kepanasan, kenapa Dean malah membuat susu hangat?

Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab sebab ocehan Dean kini berganti topik.

"Dari situ mungkin kamu tak bisa melihatnya, tapi di luar sana, pamanmu dengan ceroboh memarkir kekasihku begitu saja. Oke, aku tahu dia lelah dan buka-tutup pintu lumbung, sungguh tidak pantas disebut garasi bangunan itu, rada susah. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa memasang selubung mobil, kan?" omel Dean. "Kalau saja kamu lebih enteng dibawa-bawa, sudah kupasang sendiri."

Sam diam-diam merasa agak kurang enak hati karenanya.

"Impala itu layak diperlakukan seperti ratu, kau tahu? Dia cantik sekali, nanti kaulihat sendiri kalau sudah keluar dari perutku. Dia mobil paling keren sedunia, jangan biarkan orang lain mengatakan sebaliknya. Bodinya tak cuma sedap di mata, tapi dia juga amat kuat. Jangan dibandingkan dengan mobil bikinan sekarang yang... huh, disenggol sedikit juga sudah meleot." Dean menghirup susu coklatnya lalu melanjutkan, "Aku pernah menabrak rusa, dulu waktu umurku baru lima belas. Bempernya hanya gores sedikit, tidak ada penyok sama sekali." Dia berdecak. "Itu baru besi."

Sam terbengong, memutar memorinya ke belakang. Rasa-rasanya insiden itu belum pernah sampai ke telinganya. John sama cerewetnya soal Impala dengan Dean. Jika dia tahu soal itu, Dean pasti didamprat dan dihukum. Karena Sam tidak merasa ingat John memarahi Dean karena itu, berarti kejadian itu juga tak diketahui ayahnya.

Beberapa kalimat yang dikatakan Dean terlewat oleh Sam. Yang berikutnya terdengar adalah, "Aku janji akan ajari kamu menyetir begitu kamu cukup tinggi. Kalau melihat gen Winchester, sih paling sebelum tamat SMP kamu sudah bisa. Bobby punya banyak mobil bobrok yang bisa dipakai latihan, sebelum kamu boleh pegang Impala." Dean mengusap perutnya dan tertawa pelan. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Kamu anakku dan semua itu, tapi maaf, tidak ada kata negosiasi kalau sudah menyangkut Impala."

Sam mencatat dalam hati untuk mencegah Dean mengajari anaknya mengemudi sebelum cukup umur. Dia punya sangkaan bahwa pada kesempatan lain yang mirip dengan ini, Dean menjanjikan akan melatih anaknya menembak atau main _poker_ atau minum bir, atau... kemungkinannya banyak sekali, yang jelas sebelum si anak mencapai usia cukup dewasa untuk semua itu. Sam geleng kepala, memahat janji untuk menghalangi hal itu terjadi.

Dari Impala, Dean berbincang tentang senjata yang sedang ditanganinya. "Senapan _sawed off _Winchester, seperti yang dipakai Steve McQueen dalam 'Wanted Dead or Alive'. Karena larasnya dipotong, akurasinya berkurang. Aku tidak akan pakai itu untuk jarak jauh, tapi keren juga membayangkan senapan itu tergantung di sabuk pistol yang pas di paha. Tahu tidak, aku merasa seperti koboi waktu memegang senapan itu," ujar Dean antusias.

Sam tersenyum diam-diam, ingat tampang serius kakaknya setiap kali berhadapan dengan senjata dan ekspresinya yang mirip bocah cilik di toko permen saban menemukan senjata antik.

"Bukan koboi yang menggembala sapi, tentu saja," lanjut Dean, "melainkan koboi daerah Barat Liar yang berpetualang dan memburu penjahat. Dulu aku pernah berpikir bahwa aku, Sam, ayah... atau lebih tepat kusebut kakekmu, kami bertiga seperti koboi modern. Berkelana di seluruh penjuru Amerika, mengejar makhluk jahat. Kalau koboi zaman dulu menunggang kuda, kami naik Impala. Tapi lebih asyik jadi koboi zaman dulu, setelah kupikir-pikir. Zaman dulu kepolisian belum kenal komputer dan kamera pengawas. Belum ada kartu kredit yang bisa ditipu, sih, tapi jual keahlian lebih gampang."

Bayangan Dean memakai kemeja kotak-kotak, topi lebar, scarf di leher dan pistol di pinggang, menunggang kuda membuat Sam geli.

Lima belas menit berikutnya membuat Sam lebih banyak tahu tentang kakaknya dibanding setahun berkendara bersama. Dean terus berceloteh, apa saja yang terlintas di benaknya langsung diucapkan tanpa sensor. Percakapan itu hanya berlangsung satu arah di mata Sam, tapi Dean menganggap setiap tendangan atau gerak mengguling si bayi di perutnya adalah respons balasan dan dia senang karenanya.

Sam jadi tahu bahwa Dean main _T-ball_ sampai usianya empat tahun dan itulah yang mengawali kegemarannya pada baseball. Seandainya hidup Dean adalah film, dia ingin menjadikannya seperti film "Porky's II", film yang Sam tidak mengerti di mana letak bagusnya. Kuping Sam sampai jadi sama merah dan panas dengan wajahnya sewaktu Dean mengisahkan akhir pekannya di loteng seorang instruktur yoga bernama Lisa Braeden. Andai dia tidak berniat menguping, pastilah Sam sudah protes atau menghindar dari cerita mesum yang detilnya mengalahkan fiksi stensilan itu. Sam cuma berharap semoga si bayi tidak trauma gara-gara itu.

Ada perasaan asing yang menyusup di dada Sam seiring larutnya dia dalam potongan-potongan hidup Dean. Perasaan yang pada suatu masa pernah juga menyelimutinya sewaktu dia melihat sorot mata ayahnya yang seolah berkata, "Kenapa kamu tidak bisa menurut seperti kakakmu?"

Itu namanya cemburu, sisi pemikir Sam mendefinisikan. Cemburu karena Dean bisa lebih terbuka, bicara bebas dengan bayi di perutnya yang belum pernah dilihatnya, ketimbang dengan Sam, adiknya yang sudah bersamanya sejak lama. Sam tahu mestinya dia merasa senang karena kakaknya mau berbagi dengan orang lain ketimbang menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri, tetapi tetap saja ada rasa tidak rela yang tak nyaman dalam dirinya. Kenapa bayi itu dan bukan aku?

Sam lantas jadi merasa konyol. Cemburu pada bayi belum lahir, keponakannya sendiri pula, itu benar-benar payah. Dari sana pikirannya melompat pada hal lain, pemikiran yang barangkali prematur (tidak ada niatan memainkan kata), tapi di kemudian hari akan jadi aktual.

Kelahiran bayi itu akan mengubah banyak, batin Sam, dan yang baru disadarinya sekarang adalah apa implikasinya buat hubungannya dengan Dean. Sam selama ini terbiasa menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan kasih sayang Dean. Sam tahu Dean akan melakukan apa saja untuknya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dengan adanya orang ketiga dalam kehidupan mereka nanti, itu takkan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Pertanyaan yang membikin Sam agak gentar memikirkannya adalah siapa yang akan lebih dipilih oleh Dean, adiknya ataukah anaknya? Sam terkenang dulu ketika dia dengan manja mengajukan pertanyaan hipotetik pada ayahnya. Andai ayah harus memilih selamatkan dia atau Dean, siapa yang bakal ayah pilih? Tentu saja ada lapisan lebih dalam dari pertanyaan itu: siapa yang lebih ayah cintai? Ekspresi wajah John saat itu masih terekam di memori Sam, betapa muka ayahnya berkerut perih seperti habis ditendang kuda di perutnya. John tidak pernah memberi jawaban, hanya memeluk Sam erat, pelukan yang bagi Sam kecil adalah jawabannya. Sam paham kini bahwa memang tidak akan pernah ada jawaban untuk itu sebab mencoba memberi jawaban apapun hasilnya akan sama-sama menyakitkan bagi semuanya.

Tangan Sam naik menutup wajahnya dan hembusan nafas lembut meluncur dari mulutnya. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, bodoh, cetusnya dalam hati. Kalaupun Dean nanti harus memilih, Sam akan memastikan kakaknya memilih anaknya atau dia berusaha supaya Dean tak harus berada dalam situasi simalakama macam itu. Bertekad demikian, Sam kembali mengalihkan pendengaran pada omongan Dean.

"Lekaslah keluar, ya," Sam dapat mendengar seringai di suara kakaknya, "karena aku sudah bosan membawamu ke mana-mana." Reaksi si bayi membuat Dean mengerang pelan. "Ouw, jangan tendang di situ. Organ dalam yang itu masih mau aku pakai." Dia meneruskan, "Lagipula, aku yakin kamu juga jenuh di dalam situ, kan? Tidak ada pemandangan menarik di situ. Cuma gelap, bukan? Jadi, cepatlah lahir," Dean lalu meralat, "tapi jangan terlalu cepat. Yang mau mengoperasi masih latihan, soalnya. Aku tak mau dijadikan kelinci percobaan."

Ingatan akan latihan operasi yang baru dijalani menjadikan bulu kuduk Sam meremang. Ya, jangan sampai si bayi lahir prematur.

Dean meletakkan telapak tangan di perutnya, mencoba menjalin kontak, layaknya anak kecil menempelkan tangan di kaca akuarium dan berharap dapat menyentuh ikan di dalamnya.

"Segeralah lahir, aku penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa rupamu. Kamu tahu, aku tidak tahan dengan periode menunggu. Lebih baik yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Seperti ketenangan sebelum pecah perang, itu menyebalkan." Jeda untuk menguap dan Dean berkata lagi, "Makin cepat kamu lahir, Sam bisa selekasnya kembali ke Stanford."

Di balik dinding, Sam menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

"Kamu dan aku, kita akan jadi ayah dan anak. Uh, secara teknis aku sebetulnya tidak yakin apa statusku ibu atau ayahmu, tapi nanti sebut aku 'ayah' saja. Sampai saat ini aku kadang masih heran, tahu, kok bisa-bisanya aku punya anak dengan cara aneh macam begini. Tapi... yang ini jangan sampai didengar orang lain," Dean melirihkan suaranya sampai Sam mesti menajamkan pendengaran, "aku senang kamu ada. Dari semua yang pernah kulakukan, aku rasa aku pasti telah berbuat sesuatu dengan benar karena, yah... aku diberi kamu."

Lalu keheningan hinggap, hanya ditingkahi suara Dean menghirup sisa minuman yang kini sudah dingin.

Sampai di sini, Sam perlahan-lahan mengundurkan diri. Dia tidak perlu mendengar lebih banyak lagi, yang ditangkapnya sudah cukup, lebih dari cukup. Telah banyak rahasia Dean yang kini tak menjadi rahasia lagi. Telah tersibak kepingan-kepingan yang membuat Sam mereka ulang sebagian gambaran tentang sosok kakaknya. Sam pun merasa dia sudah terlalu jauh menerobos masuk ke relung pribadi Dean, sesuatu yang mungkin disesalinya kelak, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Yang jelas, malam itu Sam kembali ke tempat tidur dengan berbagai pikiran hilir mudik di otaknya.

xox

"Anda mau tahu jenis kelamin bayinya?"

Sesuai dengan petunjuk Dr. Zhang dan buku yang dibaca Sam, semakin mendekati kelahiran bayinya Dean mesti lebih sering menjalani pemeriksaan rutin. Yang rutin bukan hanya jadwal periksanya yang jadi dua minggu sekali maupun prosedur pemeriksaan, melainkan juga hasil pemeriksaan. Dr. Zhang boleh saja mengutak-atik redaksional rumusan hasilnya, tapi ujung-ujungnya setiap kali Dean periksa, hasil yang disampaikan adalah dia dan si bayi dalam keadaan sehat, perkembangan bayi dan kandungannya normal, semua berjalan baik tak kurang suatu apa. Lama-lama Dean berpikir, apa gunanya ke dokter jika saban kali periksa hasilnya, toh sama saja. Sam yang bersikeras bahwa justru pemeriksaan itu tujuannya memastikan bahwa Dean dan si bayi baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa kali periksa rutin tanpa ada insiden apapun, sekali ini tawaran Dr. Zhang di atas seperti oase di tengah gurun kemonotonan.

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Sam dan Dean bertukar pandang di bawah tatapan terhibur Dr. Zhang.

"Dean," Sam mulai dengan mimik tulus yang disetel demi kebaikan kakaknya, "akan lebih baik kalau kita bisa tahu bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan, kan? Persiapan kita lebih terarah jadinya."

Dean berujar, "Persiapan kamu, maksudnya. Selama ini, kan kamu yang heboh mengenai hal itu."

Sam menyahuti, "Tidak ada salahnya mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, bukan?"

"Seperti pramuka saja kamu. Dan tidak, aku tak ingin tahu jenis kelaminnya sekarang. Aku suka kejutan, tahu. Biarkan saja itu jadi kejutan yang mengasyikkan," tukas Dean.

Aku, sih tidak, batin Sam. Dia mencoba berargumen, "Tapi, Dean..."

"Yang hamil, kan aku. Jadi aku punya hak veto dalam hal ini dan aku tak mau tahu soal itu. Titik," potong Dean lugas.

Sam melempar tatapan gondok pada kakaknya. Inilah sepenggal contoh saat-saat di mana Dean menegaskan kepemilikannya atas bayi di perutnya.

"Ya," Dr. Zhang menengahi, "sepanjang pengetahuan saya, jenis kelamin bayi yang terlihat di USG juga tidak seratus persen tepat. Kadang dokter mengatakan bayinya perempuan, tetapi sewaktu lahir laki-laki. Ada beberapa faktor yang berpengaruh. Kalau Anda tidak ingin tahu, Tuan Winchester, saya tak akan memberi tahu hasilnya," Dr. Zhang mengulum senyum seolah dia menyimpan rahasia yang membuat Sam ingin mengguncangkannya keluar. "Omong-omong, Anda ingin punya bayi perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

Terjadi adu pandang Sam dan Dean jilid dua.

"Lebih susah merawat anak laki-laki, tahu," lontar Sam pada kakaknya. Apalagi kalau anaknya dapat lungsuran sifat-sifatmu.

"Oh, tidak. Repot mengurus anak perempuan dan aku tak punya pengalaman soal itu, kecuali jika dulu mengasuhmu bisa masuk hitungan," balas Dean yang membuat Sam memutar bola mata.

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya Dr. Zhang menjadi penonton debat yang konyol antara Sam dan Dean soal pro-kontra mengasuh anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki. Sam secara umum memegang pendapat bahwa anak laki-laki itu sukar diatur dan mengakui figur otoritas, doyan eksplorasi hal-hal yang berpotensi bahaya dan pastinya lebih menguras energi untuk mengawasi. Dean sendiri kukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa anak perempuan itu terlalu banyak pernik dan perabotannya, berpikir dengan logika yang berbeda dan yah... ada urusan "wanita" yang dia tak nyaman bila mesti mengajarkannya.

Pertikaian mulut itu berakhir dengan, "Oke, apapun jenis kelaminnya, dia seorang Winchester dan itu sudah garansi membesarkannya akan repot," dari Dean. Jarang dia mengalah dalam adu mulut, tetapi nafasnya sudah mengancam akan jadi megap-megap kalau dia nekat melanjutkan.

Sam mengangguk, menerima gencatan senjata yang ditawarkan kakaknya. Lagipula dia setuju betul soal itu. Dirinya dan Dean adalah contoh bagus. Kini dia mulai merasa kasihan pada ayah mereka.

Dr. Zhang berdehem, "Hm, kalau kalian sudah selesai meributkan jenis kelamin si bayi, sekarang boleh saya bertanya?"

Agak tertegur, dua bersaudara itu mengembalikan perhatian mereka pada si dokter.

"Silakan."

"Selain kram, kelelahan, sering buang air kecil dan perubahan keseimbangan yang telah Anda katakan tadi, adakah keluhan yang lain? Atau sesuatu yang terasa janggal?" Dr. Zhang bertanya sambil merapikan kembali peralatan USG yang baru usai dipakainya.

Pasiennya pelan-pelan duduk di tepi meja operasi, mengacuhkan tangan Sam yang terulur hendak membantu. "Uh, kalau sakit punggung itu bisa dibilang normal?" tanyanya.

"Sayang sekali, ya," jawab si dokter. "Di mana bagian yang sakit?"

Dean setengah menyeringai. "Semuanya," dia berkata.

"Itu disebabkan oleh perubahan titik pusat gravitasi tubuh atau adanya perubahan lengkung tulang belakang seiring pertumbuhan bayi. Biasanya sakit di punggung akan mereda jika Anda berbaring atau memberi sesuatu yang hangat di punggung, kompres atau obat gosok." Dr. Zhang menatap pasiennya dengan kalkulatif, "Jika sakitnya terus memburuk, saya sarankan, tidak, saya akan mewajibkan Anda untuk istirahat di tempat tidur."

"Istirahat di tempat tidur?" ulang Dean, memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah bikin dia dongkol. "Rantai saja aku sekalian."

"Dean!" desis Sam memperingatkan.

Dr. Zhang sudah bersiap menghadapi percekcokan babak ketiga antara Dean dan Sam, tetapi reaksi yang ditampilkan Dean jauh dari mengundang ribut.

"Aku bosan, Sam," ucap Dean lirih dengan nada letih. "Aku sa... sabar dalam menghadapi si bayi dan semua masalah ini."

Sam berani bersumpah bahwa kata yang nyaris dicetuskan Dean dan diralat pada saat-saat terakhir adalah "sayang", bukannya "sabar".

"Tapi aku merasa makin kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku sendiri dan itu menyebalkan, tahu," sambung Dean. "Untuk kali pertama aku bisa berempati pada orang yang kerasukan setan."

"Siapa sekarang yang maniak kontrol?" balas Sam, mencoba meringankan suasana.

"Kalau itu, sih tetap kamu juaranya," balas Dean. "Soalnya..."

Kalimat Dean tidak terteruskan lantaran pada saat itulah si bayi menginterupsi. Sam mendapat pemandangan yang lumayan langka sekaligus menakjubkan. Bagaimana di perut kakaknya terlihat ada tonjolan-tonjolan yang hilang timbul di sana-sini, beriak-riak bagaikan gelombang berdirinya penonton di stadion sepak bola. Sam terus memancangkan matanya dengan tertarik, tapi perhatiannya itu membuat Dean mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan lihat-lihat terus, nanti dia gede rasa dan tidak mau berhenti bergulat di dalam sini," sergah Dean sambil mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan melingkar yang teruji keampuhannya dalam menenangkan si bayi.

"Gerakan yang aktif, kan bagus. Itu menandakan bayi Anda sehat," timpal Dr. Zhang.

Dean mencibir. "Saya ingin tahu apa Anda tetap akan berpendapat begitu kalau kita bisa bertukar tubuh sehari saja." Termasuk kamu juga, Sam, batinnya sambil melirik adiknya.

Yang dilirik pura-pura tidak tahu, malah di benaknya timbul pemikiran bahwa sudah lama Dean tidak lagi memaki tiap kali si bayi bergerak. Itu karena kakaknya kehabisan stok makian, lama kelamaan jadi terbiasa atau telah tumbuh afeksinya pada si bayi?

"Masih untung kamu tidak hamil anak kembar," celetuk Sam.

Dean mendelik. "Jangan bilang begitu," dia bergidik, "nanti yang mengutukku jadi punya ide untuk melipatgandakan bayi di dalam sini."

"Tinggal satu bulan lagi lebih sedikit," Dr. Zhang mencoba membangkitkan optimisme, "dan kemudian semua ini akan usai."

Hamilnya memang berakhir, batin Dean, tapi itu menghantarkan pada permulaan sebuah era. Awal proses panjang dan rumit membesarkan dan mengasuh anaknya. Awal dia menjadi seorang ayah. Sesuatu yang akan terus berlanjut sampai dia berada enam kaki di bawah tanah, atau anaknya yang begitu, tergantung mana yang lebih dulu. Prospek yang dapat menggentarkan lelaki manapun.

"Saya menghitung harinya, dok," sahut Dean. Seperti narapidana menghitung hari pembebasan untuk mendapati bahwa dunia luar ternyata lebih bikin jeri.

"Oh ya, saya jadi ingat sesuatu," Dr. Zhang berbalik dan melangkah ke luar kamar periksa. "Tunggu sebentar."

Dean menatap adiknya dengan sorot bertanya dan Sam menyahuti dengan angkat bahu.

Tak berapa lama Dr. Zhang kembali dengan kantung kertas di tangannya yang disodorkannya pada Sam. Sam membuka lipatannya dan menarik keluar sebuah buntalan kain yang diikat benang.

Sam mengerutkan kening. "Kantung guna-guna?"

"Dengan resiko terdengar tidak orisinil, dokter, saya katakan lagi, Anda ini dokter atau dukun?" komentar Dean.

Dr. Zhang tenang saja menghadapi reaksi dua bersaudara itu. Paparnya, "Di banyak kebudayaan, kehamilan dan kelahiran anak adalah sesuatu yang amat sakral, sekaligus mengandung bahaya. Banyak legenda, mitos tentang setan dan makhluk-makhluk jahat yang suka mengganggu sampai mencelakakan ibu, eh orang yang melahirkan dan bayinya. Jadi saya rasa tidak ada salahnya Anda meletakkan jimat ini di rumah, sebagai tambahan proteksi yang saya yakin sudah Anda lakukan."

Kembali Dean berpandangan dengan Sam. Sorot mata Dean mengisyaratkan bahwa ini adalah ide konyol, sementara tatapan Sam mengkomunikasikan tidak ada ruginya mencoba. Sam yang menang.

"Terima kasih, dokter," ucap Sam, menyimpan kembali kantung guna-guna itu.

"Asal tagihannya tidak bertambah dengan signifikan saja... ouw!" Dean mengerang akibat disikut Sam. "Kejam kamu, menyakiti orang yang sedang hamil," protesnya.

Sam memutar bola mata. "Tolong ya. Yang kena, kan lenganmu, bukan perutmu."

Dean menirukan ucapan Sam dengan gaya mengejek yang didramatisir. Sam geleng kepala. Yang begini ini mau jadi seorang ayah? Tidak keliru dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama kakaknya.

Dr. Zhang saat itu memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasien paling menghibur yang pernah ditanganinya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita rembukan untuk tentukan jadwal operasinya?"

xox

"Kenapa, sih tadi kamu tidak mau diberi tahu jenis kelamin bayimu?"

Pertanyaan Sam itu terucap malam hari setelah mereka pulang dari tempat praktek Dr. Zhang. Seperti malam-malam pada trimester ketiga lainnya, Sam tengah menjalankan tugas mulianya: jadi tukang pijat. Dean duduk di depan adiknya, memberi ruang pada Sam untuk mengembarakan jemarinya yang kuat di punggung kakaknya yang pegal linu.

"Nah, kenapa kamu ngotot betul ingin tahu jenis kelamin bayinya?" balas Dean.

"Ya..." Sam mengalihkan pijatannya ke pundak kakaknya yang kaku. "Ada banyak alasan untuk itu. Salah satunya, kita bisa mencari nama yang tepat kalau tahu bayinya bakal laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Kukira kamu akan jawab itu buat menentukan cat kamar bayi warna biru atau merah jambu," ujar Dean, mengerang keenakan sewaktu Sam menangani titik yang perlu dilemaskan.

"Lebih kepada beli Barbie atau GI Joe," Sam berkata. "Serius, nih. Kamu sudah pikirkan nama untuk anakmu?"

Dean memutar kepalanya ke belakang, tampangnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tercengang mendengar kata-kata Sam.

"Serius juga, aku belum pernah memikirkan itu," ucapnya.

"Sebulan lagi dia lahir dan kamu belum berpikir tentang nama? Kamu mau panggil dia apa nanti?"

Dean mengedikkan bahu.

Sam mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuknya. "Aku pernah lihat buku nama-nama bayi di..."

"Uh-huh. Jangan berani mengusulkan itu. Aku tidak mau anakku diberi nama sok gaya seperti Percival atau Eudora," potong Dean. "Bisa jadi bahan ejekan kalau dia masuk sekolah nanti."

"Hei, Percival itu nama yang bagus. Artinya..."

"Jangan," Dean mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tahu aku payah dalam soal beginian, tapi aku ingin menamai anakku dengan nama khas Amerika yang sederhana. Soal mana nama yang kupilih, nanti saja kita putuskan."

Sam mengangkat alis. "Yah, sejelek-jeleknya, atau kalau kamu kehabisan inspirasi, kita selalu dapat menamakannya Dean Junior," Sam menyeringai, "atau Deanna, kalau perempuan."

"Atau Samantha," timpal Dean. "Coret nama Dean Junior. Kalau ada Dean Junior berarti aku Dean Senior dan itu jadi membuatku merasa diriku sudah sangat tua."

"Nama itu, kan doa, Dean. Berarti kamu tidak ingin anakmu jadi seperti kamu. Itu bagus, bukan?" Sam berolok-olok.

Di luar terkaan, Dean menanggapi dengan lirih, "Ya. Dia harus jadi orang yang lebih baik."

Sam hampir menimpali dengan "kamu sendiri sudah bisa disebut orang baik", tapi dia merasa itu takkan masuk ke telinga kakaknya, orang dengan harga diri paling rendah yang Sam kenal.

Kedua bersaudara itu terdiam. Kesunyian itu bertahan sampai Dean ganti posisi, dia mundur agar Sam dapat memijat kakinya.

"Uh... Sam," ucap Dean tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Sam mengangkat betis kakaknya, menaik-turunkan telapak kaki untuk meregangkan otot. Lagaknya sudah bak pemijat profesional.

Dean dalam sekejap berubah pikiran. "Tidak jadi."

Sam menghentikan pijatannya. "Aku jadi penasaran, nih. Katakan, atau aku tidak mau lanjutkan memijatmu," ancamnya.

"Tarifmu lebih mahal daripada mesin Jemari Ajaib," gerundel Dean, tetapi Sam menangkap nada mengalah di sana.

"Tentu saja. Kamu tadi mau bilang apa?"

Dean mengerang pelan dari dalam tenggorokan, menikmati sensasi ketegangan otot yang luruh di bawah denyut dinamis tangan adiknya.

"Dean." Ayo katakan apa yang ada di benakmu.

Dean terpekur sejenak lalu berujar, "Aku menyusahkanmu ya?"

Jika menurut Dean dampak positif kehamilan adalah seks yang lebih asyik, bagi Sam sisi baik kehamilan kakaknya adalah Dean mulai mau terbuka dengan perasaannya. Masih canggung, memang, tetapi dia sudah berani untuk jadi rapuh di hadapan Sam. Tinggal Sam yang rada bingung menghadapi Dean ketika saat-saat seperti itu muncul.

Sam jadinya menanggapi dengan santai. "Kamu memang selalu menyusahkan," celetuknya, nada ringannya melunakkan isi kalimatnya.

Ekspresi agak murung Dean memicu Sam buru-buru meneruskan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kamu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau yang kena masalah seperti ini adalah aku, benar? Walau... kalau dipikir lagi, rasanya aku tak akan keliru mengira sekumpulan orang aneh pemuja dewi kuno sebagai sekte penyihir berbahaya," candanya.

"Aku masih akan mendengar itu diungkit-ungkit untuk waktu yang lama, bukan?" Dean merengut. Sekali melakukan kebodohan, tercoreng sudah reputasi mengkilapnya sebagai pemburu andal.

"Oh yeah." Senyum Sam berganti mimik serius. "Aku saudaramu, Dean. Orang bilang, apa gunanya keluarga kalau bukan untuk direpotkan?"

"Benar sekali," seringai Dean.

"Lagipula," lanjut Sam, "ini masih belum apa-apa. Aku bisa membayangkan sejuta kemungkinan lain yang lebih kacau dan menyusahkan dari ini. Percayalah, ini belum hal terburuk yang dapat terjadi dalam hidup kita."

"Hm," Dean mengiyakan, "kamu ada benarnya. Sekarang singkirkan tanganmu dari kakiku."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau menunaikan panggilan alam soalnya. Mau membantu?"

Sam menolong dengan menjadikan dirinya tempat berpegang tatkala Dean bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berniat mengolok-olok kakaknya, Sam merangkul bahu Dean sepanjang perjalanan singkat ke kamar mandi. Dengan gaya pelayan zaman baheula, Sam membukakan pintu buat kakaknya.

Di ambang pintu kamar mandi, Sam melepaskan kakaknya yang disambut Dean dengan, "Lho, sudah selesai membantunya? Tidak sekalian bukakan celanaku? Katanya keluarga itu wajib direpotkan."

Sam tanpa ragu memonyongkan bibir.

xox

**BERSAMBUNG**


	8. Middle 7

xox

Sam dengan lega memandangi hasil karyanya yang baru saja rampung digarap. Sebuah boks bayi model bongkar-pasang, dibelinya dari toko barang bekas dengan harga lumayan miring pakai uang komisi penjualan buku yang diterimanya kemarin. Sam tadi meminjam truk kecil butut milik Bobby untuk mengangkutnya ke rumah sebab Dean tak memperbolehkan Impala dipakai buat membawa perabotan. Tidak keliru juga sebenarnya, Sam jadi bisa sekaligus memanfaatkan ruang lapang bak truk itu untuk diisi dengan seabrek belanjaan.

Sementara dari tempatnya duduk di sudut kamar bayi, Dean mengamati boks yang dirakit adiknya itu dengan kritis. Matanya yang lihai segera menangkap sesuatu yang rada kurang beres.

"Sam, sepertinya kamu terbalik pasang engselnya, deh," kata Dean. "Nanti sisi boks itu jadi membuka ke dalam, alih-alih ke luar," jelasnya.

Gelembung kegembiraan Sam gembos karenanya. "Ah, yang benar?"

"Coba saja kamu buka."

Sam melepaskan gerendel boks dan membuka sisi boks yang dimaksud. Benar saja, benda itu mengayun ke arah dalam, sangat berpotensi meniban bayi di dalam boks, kalau ada.

Sam menggaruk belakang leher yang tidak gatal. "Rasanya aku sudah memasangnya sesuai dengan petunjuk," gumamnya bingung. Dia berjongkok, merabai engsel yang jadi biang masalah dan menggerak-gerakkannya.

Dean beranjak menghampirinya, meraih gambar petunjuk pemasangan boks yang diletakkan Sam di atas bufet. Entah bagaimana, kertas itu lolos dari genggamannya dan meluncur ke lantai. Sam sudah bersiap mengambilkannya untuk Dean ketika dilihatnya Dean menurunkan tubuh, menekuk lutut terlebih dahulu dan meraih kertas itu. Ya, itu satu lagi efek samping kehamilannya, Dean tak dapat lagi membungkuk kalau mesti mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Berdiri dengan satu tangan menopang pinggang, Dean mencermati lembar bergambar di tangannya. Sebentar saja dia sudah menemukan letak kesalahan adiknya.

"Kalau kamu pasang engsel di sisi yang ini," Dean menunjuk daerah tepi boks yang dimaksud, "itu baru benar. Tapi kamu malah pasang di sebelah dalamnya. Pantaslah."

Sam manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Masuk akal, pikirnya. Dicopotinya engsel yang terpasang salah alamat itu dan disekrupnya di tempat yang semestinya. Sisi boks itu akhirnya dapat membuka ke arah luar.

Sementara Sam berkutat dengan palu dan obeng, Dean iseng memeriksa laci bufet yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu dipenuhi Sam dengan aneka perlengkapan bayi hasil menjelajah beberapa toko dan pasar loak di kota. Setumpuk benda dari kain menarik perhatiannya.

"Sam," tegur Dean, "apa ini?"

Sam yang sedang merapikan peralatan bertukangnya menoleh dan menjawab sambil lalu, "Itu, kan popok."

Dean memutar bola mata. "Nenek-nenek salto juga tahu ini popok," dumalnya. "Maksudku, kenapa kamu beli popok kain, bukannya popok sekali pakai?"

"Lebih murah, kan," sahut Sam enteng, hafal adat kakaknya yang di trimester ketiga ini kembali gampang uring-uringan. "Dan ramah lingkungan," tambahnya.

"Ramah lingkungan, bokongku," omel kakaknya. "Pikirmu," Dean melambaikan sehelai popok, "siapa yang mau mencuci semua ini? Kamu tahu berapa kali bayi ganti popok dalam sehari? Belum lagi pakaian atau seprai atau selimut yang pasti nimbrung basah juga. Mana mesin cuci di rumah ini sudah sering unjuk rasa minta pensiun!"

Aku yang mencuci nanti kalau perlu, batin Sam. Tentunya bila dia selamat dari omelan Dean setelah kakaknya itu tahu Sam tak jadi kembali kuliah semester depan.

Dia menanggapi kalem, "Tidak usah membesar-besarkan. Kalau aku dapat komisi lagi, bulan depan kita bisa mencicil mesin cuci yang baru, yang pengeringnya masih oke."

Dean menatapnya skeptis.

"Demi alasan kemanusiaan juga," tambah Sam. "Bayi menangis kalau popoknya basah, kan? Nah, dengan popok sekali pakai dia tidak merasa basah padahal popok itu mestinya diganti. Bayangkan saja jika dirimu harus membawa kotoran selama berjam-jam sebelum akhirnya ada yang memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirimu," dia berargumen.

"Pengalaman pribadi ya," balas Dean melunak, ingat bahwa Sam memang waktu bayi dipakaikan popok sekali pakai karena hidup mereka yang berpindah-pindah. Jangankan cuci popok, sikat gigi saja kadang dilakukan di taman umum atau di toilet pom bensin.

"Terserah, deh apa katamu."

Urusan popok pun untuk sementara selesai sampai di situ. Dean mengembalikan tumpukan popok ke laci dan menjelajahi laci-laci lainnya. Dia menemukan pakaian bayi yang dibeli Sam lusinan di toko grosir, mengomentari bahwa dengan demikian bayinya akan terlihat seperti tidak pernah ganti pakaian soalnya bajunya sama semua. Dean juga menyeletuk bahwa dia tidak bercita-cita membesarkan seorang petinju waktu mendapati beberapa sarung tangan bayi. Sam menjelaskan sarung tangan itu sebagai antisipasi siapa tahu si bayi nanti suka menggaruki tubuhnya padahal mereka belum berani memotong kukunya. Barang berikutnya yang diamati Dean adalah botol susu bayi, cengiran sugestif di wajahnya ketika memencet bagian dotnya mengundang reaksi memutar bola mata dari Sam.

Satu lagi laci yang diinspeksi oleh Dean dan dia tertegun kala melihat satu benda yang ada di dalamnya. Diangkatnya benda itu, masih terbungkus rapi lengkap dengan label harganya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Dean, mengacungkan benda itu.

"Itu monitor bayi. Ada sepasang, seperti radio komunikasi. Jadi kamu letakkan satu di dekat boks dan yang satu kamu bawa sehingga kalau bayimu menangis..."

Dean memotong, "Aku tahu ini monitor bayi. Maksudku, kenapa kamu pakai beli ini segala?"

Sam memasang tampang heran. Maksudnya?

Dean meletakkan monitor bayi itu di laci, berjalan menuju lemari kecil di dekat bufet yang dijadikan tempat penyimpanan segala macam. Dia membuka pintu lemari, mengaduk-aduk isinya sebentar dan mengeluarkan dua buah barang yang di mata Sam terlihat seperti perekam suara kecil yang sudah rusak.

"Kita sudah punya satu. Ini," tunjuk Dean.

"Kamu bikin sendiri?" Percayakan pada Dean untuk soal mesin dan elektronik, pikir Sam. Pertukangan juga. Kakaknya itu benar-benar memiliki kecerdasan mekanis.

Dean terlihat agak merona wajahnya sewaktu menyahut segan, "Ya... begitulah. Pemutar kaset kita sudah tak bisa diselamatkan, tapi kulihat ada komponen yang bisa dipakai. Aku punya terlalu banyak waktu luang, jadi..."

Sam mengambil benda yang disebut Dean monitor bayi itu dari tangan kakaknya, dipandanginya barang itu dengan alis terangkat. Bentuknya memang tidak meyakinkan. Monitor bayi itu mestinya sepasang, tapi rupa benda itu satu sama lain tak seragam. Mirip saja tidak. Yang satu rangkanya diambil dari radio mini, satunya lagi dikanibal dari perekam kaset. Kendati demikian, Sam yakin bahwa benda itu pasti dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Ya, seperti pembuatnya: dari luar berandalan tetapi sejatinya pemburu berdedikasi tinggi.

Sepotong pemikiran lain menapak di benak Sam. Dean merakit monitor bayi itu bukan sekedar iseng, melainkan itu menunjukkan level afeksinya pada bayi yang dikandungnya. Belum lahir saja Dean sudah memikirkan perlindungan untuknya. Sam tiba pada kesimpulan bahwa sesungguhnya dengan sedikit dorongan ke arah yang benar, Dean bisa jadi ayah yang baik.

Sorot mata lembut sarat makna Sam yang terarah padanya secara otomatis membuahkan perasaan tak nyaman dan Dean menyergah, "Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Sam cuma tersenyum lebar. Kamu mencintainya, akui saja.

Dean menghela nafas. "Bagus. Bayiku akan tumbuh dengan sentuhan wanita dalam hidupnya selama ada kamu."

Sam terselamatkan dari kewajiban bereaksi ketika tiba-tiba Dean menekap bagian bawah perutnya dan mendesah pelan. Warna lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Dean! Ada apa?"

Dalam beberapa detik Sam sudah berada di samping kakaknya, lengannya melingkari bahu Dean dan membantunya duduk di kursi terdekat. Sam memandangi kakaknya dengan panik campur takut. Yang menggema di pikirannya adalah permohonan: Tuhan, jangan sampai dia melahirkan sekarang. Aku belum siap!

Dean mengatur nafas dengan mata terpejam, perhatiannya terpusat pada sekitar abdomennya. Dia mencoba mendeteksi sensasi apa yang barusan terjadi di sana.

"Tenanglah, Sammy," ucapnya sejurus kemudian, tampak memahami apa yang dialaminya tadi. "Itu hanya kontraksi Braxton-Hicks," jelas Dean. "Tidak menyakitkan, aku cuma kaget."

"Ah," Sam mengangguk lega mendengar istilah yang dia ketahui maknanya itu. "Hanya kontraksi Braxton-Hicks..." Tunggu, dari mana Dean tahu... "Dean, kamu baca bukuku ya?" tuduh Sam, matanya menyipit.

Sinar mata Dean saat itu betul-betul persis bocah lima tahun yang kepergok ibunya mengambil permen lebih dari yang dijatah atau melarikan diri dari kewajiban tidur siang.

"Uh... itu..." Momen yang jarang: Dean kehabisan kata-kata.

"Pantas sudah beberapa hari ini kucari-cari buku itu tidak ada," ujar Sam, antara geli dan mangkel. "Kamu taruh di mana bukunya?"

"Di bawah bantalku," gumam Dean, rona kesumba semburat di pipinya.

Sam mendengus. Kalau mau baca, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, sih? Kan mereka dapat membahas isi buku itu bersama-sama. Sam bahkan akan memperlihatkan jurnalnya jika perlu.

"Sudah selesai bacanya?" tanya Sam.

Dean mengangguk.

Sam beranjak menuju kamar tidur mereka, mau mengambil kembali bukunya. Dia baru sampai di dekat pintu ketika didengarnya Dean berujar, "Sekalian, deh ambilkan pistol yang di balik bantalku juga. Sudah perlu dibersihkan."

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

xox

Kata-kata Dr. Zhang di kemudian hari terbukti kebenarannya. Yang pertama adalah soal istirahat di tempat tidur. Memasuki masa akhir trimester ketiga, Dean dengan amat sangat berat hati mesti mengakui bahwa kali ini tubuhnya sudah sukar diajak kerja sama. Kepenatan dapat menghampirinya kapan saja, tanpa tanda-tanda peringatan sebelumnya, bahkan tidak didahului oleh aktivitas yang menguras tenaga. Daripada ambruk di tempat ketika kelelahan melanda, ego pria Dean mengalah dan dia mengikuti saran Dr. Zhang untuk istirahat total di tempat tidur. Itu sudah mengurangi satu beban pikiran Sam.

Keharusan menjalani istirahat di tempat tidur menimbulkan konsekuensi kamar tidur mereka menjadi pusat segalanya dan makin penuh oleh barang-barang yang diperlukan Dean guna melewatkan waktu jika dia tengah terjaga. Sam merelakan pesawat teve bermigrasi ke kamar tidur. Dia sendiri yang menggotong benda itu plus mengutak-atik kabel dan arah antenanya. Satu rak dorong penuh panganan, kotak peralatan milik Dean, seabrek majalah dewasa, otomotif dan senjata, dan macam-macam lagi ikut memeriahkan suasana ruangan yang sudah cukup sumpek itu. Satu bulan terakhir ini insiden Sam tersandung atau menginjak sesuatu yang menyakitkan kakinya telah menjadi hal yang lumrah.

Bila Dean menjadikan kamar tidur sebagai kapal pecah, eh kerajaannya, wilayah kekuasaan Sam adalah ruang duduk dan dapur. Sesekali Sam bahkan mengungsi tidur di sofa kalau Dean sedang kumat insomnianya dan bertekad kalau dia tidak bisa tidur maka Sam juga harus ikut melek semalaman.

Kata-kata Dr. Zhang yang juga tepat adalah bahwa di tiga bulan terakhir kehamilan waktu terasa meluncur dengan cepat. Itu berlaku untuk Sam, paling tidak. Rutinitasnya tak banyak berubah, hari-harinya padat dengan macam-macam kegiatan mempersiapkan kelahiran bayi kakaknya dan pekerjaan yang kian giat dijalani sehingga waktu terasa mengalir seperti jeram yang deras. Mungkin kata-kata orang tua-tua ada benarnya bahwa seorang bayi akan membawa rezeki buat kedua orang tuanya, yah dalam kasus ini, keluarganya. Sam dengan heran mendapati penghasilan yang dibawanya pulang berlipat-lipat dan itu memicu semangatnya untuk bekerja lebih keras dan sebagai hasilnya pendapatanjuga bertambah dan seterusnya. Dia bahkan sudah berpikir untuk membuka rekening dana kuliah untuk si bayi, meneladani apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu. Tentu kali ini akan dipastikannya uang itu dimanfaatkan dengan benar.

Dean sendiri merasa waktu berjalan dengan aneh dan dia makin tak nyaman pada bulan-bulan terakhir kehamilannya. Dia kian gampang tersulut emosinya gara-gara sesuatu yang sepele. Perangainya hampir sama bipolarnya seperti waktu dia hamil muda. Sekali waktu puasa bicara, di lain kesempatan jadi cerewet seperti nenek-nenek.

Satu hal yang membuat Sam iba adalah bila malam tiba dan Dean tak kunjung bisa tidur karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa tidak enak. Nyeri di sini, ngilu di sana, perjalanan pergi-pulang ke kamar mandi, posisi bayi turun menekan panggul, kepanasan, tak bisa menemukan posisi yang tepat (keluh Dean, "Aku seperti paus terdampar.") dan macam-macam lagi berkontribusi pada insomnia yang dideritanya. Sungguh menyebalkan, sudah penat tapi mata tidak mau terpejam karena seluruh tubuh seakan kompak berunjuk rasa. Jika Dean sedang rada baik suasana hatinya, Sam biasanya mencoba meringankan penderitaan kakaknya. Memijat, mengompres, mengipasi, membikinkan susu campur madu, menyiapkan air mandi hangat, sampai menyalakan lilin aromaterapi dilakoni. Namun, kalau Dean kebetulan sedang kelewatan rewelnya, Sam memilih menyingkir. Pertimbangannya sederhana: kehadirannya di situ tak menolong, daripada dia sendiri yang naik darah mending hengkang saja. Itupun dia masih suka mengecek keadaan kakaknya sekali-sekali.

Kondisi macam itulah yang membuat Dean menghargai setiap kali ketidaknyamanannya mereda menjadi agak tertahankan dan dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk istirahat. Pola tidur dia akhirnya jadi rada ganjil, tapi itu lumayan daripada tidak bisa tidur sama sekali atau tidur yang tak menyegarkan.

Pada bulan terakhir kehamilannya, muncul keluhan baru dari Dean menambah daftar panjang yang sudah lebih dulu eksis. Kalau dulu dia mengaku merasa dirinya membengkak pada Dr. Zhang, kali ini terjadi pembengkakan betulan pada kaki dan tangannya. Dean hanya bisa menggerutu ketika Dr. Zhang lagi-lagi mengatakan itu normal. Menggerutunya di belakang si dokter, sebab isi gerutuannya tak layak dipaparkan pada publik.

Hal lain yang mengganggu Dean adalah kontraksi Braxton-Hicks yang menderanya. Tidak sakit, memang dan dia paham bahwa itu semacam pemanasan sebelum kontraksi yang sebenarnya, tetapi itu sering muncul dan mengagetkannya. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Dean akhirnya dapat dibujuk untuk istirahat total di tempat tidur, soalnya kontraksi itu kerap muncul di kala dia aktif bergerak.

Tanggal operasi yang telah ditetapkan menjadi semacam pedang bermata dua buat Dean. Di satu sisi itu berarti segala kekacauan fisik ini akan segera berakhir, ada titik terang di ujung terowongan meski kelihatannya seperti lampu kereta api. Di lain pihak, makin dekat dengan hari-H operasi kecemasannya tumbuh dan Sam mengamati kakaknya jadi sering mengasah senjata kendati semua pisau milik Dean sudah tajam berkilat, rambut akan terbelah jika nekat jatuh di bilahnya. Sam mafhum, kegiatan itu menjadi semacam sarana relaksasi buat Dean. Ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dari ritme menggosokkan batu asah ke bilah logam pisau. Itu seperti laku Zen ala Dean.

Sam sendiri berlawanan dengan kakaknya, menghadapi hari-hari menjelang operasi dengan ketenangan yang anggun. Enam kali latihan operasi telah dilalui dan dia cukup yakin bahwa segala sesuatunya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Sering Sam melatih mentalnya, membayangkan setiap skenario yang dapat terjadi dan penanganannya, siaga penuh menghadapi semua kemungkinan. Pendek kata, dia menutup jalur untuk hal tak terduga. Kejutan dadakan dilarang mendekat, apalagi masuk.

Begitulah, tak terasa bulan terakhir trimester ketiga pun berlalu dan jurnal yang ditulis Sam sudah hampir penuh kini.

xox

Sam melangkah ringan dari area parkir menuju sebuah gedung sekolah. Hari itu dia tidak perlu berkeliling mencari pembeli karena perusahaan tempatnya bekerja membuka stan di bazar sebuah sekolah menengah dan Sam ada dalam daftar pegawai yang bertugas jaga. Pagi yang cerah, udara berbau bersih, matahari menghangatkan punggung Sam dan segelas _latte_ di tangannya, tampaknya prospek hari ini akan indah.

Sampai ponselnya mengumandangkan dering monofonik yang memecah ketenangan pagi.

Tanpa melihat nama pemanggil di layar telepon, Sam sudah tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Agak malas dia mengangkat telepon, soalnya tadi dia dan Dean tidak berpisah secara baik-baik. Kakaknya itu masih meneriakkan omelan waktu Sam menutup (hm, kalau mau jujur, membanting lebih tepat) pintu depan. Sam sempat bimbang. Kalau dijawab dan ternyata Dean cuma mau menyambung acara marah-marahnya, kan jadi merusak suasana saja. Akan tetapi, jika tidak diangkat dan Dean benar-benar butuh bantuan atau sesuatu terjadi padanya di rumah, Sam akan merasa sangat berdosa.

Akhirnya dengan hati-hati Sam menekan tombol terima panggilan dan berkata pelan, "Apa lagi, Dean?"

Sahutan dari seberang membuat Sam terpaksa menjauhkan pesawat telepon dari telinganya.

"SAMMY! KAMU DI MANA, SIH?"

Sam menaikkan volume suaranya, telepon tetap pada jarak aman dari daun telinganya. "Dean, ada apa?"

Jawaban yang didapatnya adalah serenteng sumpah serapah yang akan membuat setan sendiri jengah, disusul dengan nafas tersengal dan erangan tertahan.

Sam mulai resah. Jangan-jangan...

"Aku mengalami kontraksi, goblok! Kontraksi yang sebenarnya!" teriak Dean, suaranya terdengar aneh.

Kadang mulut bekerja lebih cepat daripada otak dan itulah yang menyebabkan Sam menjawab dengan, "Tapi jadwal operasi, kan masih dua minggu lagi."

Dean mengawali kalimatnya dengan mendesis, baru kemudian seruan, "Mana ada bayi lahir sesuai jadwal? Kalau dia putuskan mau lahir, ya lahir saja. Oh, brengsek!" Terasa ketajaman di nada suaranya yang membuat adiknya hampir dapat merasakan perih.

Sam rupanya masih menjalankan mode otomatis karena yang berikutnya dikatakan adalah, "Tenangkan dirimu, Dean. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Yeah, yang benar saja, suara sarkastis di benak Sam mencemooh.

"Tenang katamu? Ada bayi mau keluar di sini dan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dan kamu suruh aku tenang?" Histeris barangkali satu-satunya kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan jawaban Dean.

Kalut kini, Sam menggelengkan kepala, mengusir kabut kebingungan yang mengitari akal sehatnya. Dia berujar, "Kamu tetap di sana, aku akan segera pulang."

"Memangnya aku bisa pergi ke mana, bodoh?" lontar Dean kesal.

"Ya... pokoknya tunggu aku dan Bobby dan Dr. Zhang," Sam berkata sambil putar balik menuju Impala.

"Cepat!" sergah Dean. "Jangan sampai aku membelah perutku sendiri!" ancamnya. Bukan pepesan kosong karena Sam tahu Dean dapat saja melakukan itu kalau sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah. Oke."

Sam mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan kakaknya. Dihubunginya Bobby dan cuma dengan satu kalimat dia mengirim pria itu ke rumah mereka. Berikutnya Sam lari bertemperasan kembali ke tempat dia memarkir Impala, membuka pintu dan menghempaskan diri di kursi pengemudi. Dihidupkannya mesin mobil itu dengan kasar, sempat memohon maaf pada Impala karena perlakuannya itu (bah, ketularan Dean dia agaknya) kemudian dia memasukkan gigi dan menginjak pedal gas Impala dalam-dalam.

xox

Mata Sam yang tajam hafal di mana letak kamera pengawas lalu lintas ditempatkan di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Oleh karena itu dia dapat menghindari acara ditilang polisi walau sejak keluar dari parkiran dia menyetir dengan ganas, mesin Impala meraung lantaran dipacu dengan kecepatan jauh di atas ambang batas yang legal. Selama perjalanan yang terasa amat panjang itu berbagai pemikiran hilir mudik di kepala Sam, menimbulkan emosi yang campur baur di dadanya. Namun, begitu dia menginjak rem dan Impala berhenti dengan bunyi berdecit di muka rumah, Sam sempatkan menghitung sampai tiga puluh, menata perasaan dan memusatkan diri. Tidak bagus kalau dirinya ikut panik sekarang. Yang dibutuhkan Dean adalah seseorang yang dapat dijadikan tumpuan.

Dengan otak sedikit lebih jernih kendati jantung tetap berdebum, Sam masuk ke dalam rumah, matanya menyisir setiap ruangan yang dilewati. Tiba di kamar tidur, Sam terbengong lantaran dia tidak melihat kakaknya di situ. Hampir dia putar badan ketika sekelebat gerakan dari balik ranjang menarik perhatiannya. Hanya butuh lima langkah panjang menyeberangi ruangan dan Sam menemukan Dean terduduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandarkan tempat tidur, kakinya terbuka dan wajahnya berkerut kesakitan.

Sam serta merta berlutut di samping kakaknya, menepuk lengan Dean dan berkata, "Dean, ini aku."

Mata hazel-hijau itu terbuka, menyiratkan penderitaan yang amat sangat, juga kelegaan melihat sosok Sam di ruang pandangnya. Kelegaan yang Sam merasa tidak pantas dia timbulkan, mengingat apa yang akan segera dilakukannya pada tubuh Dean.

"Sammy," bisik Dean lemah, lengannya menekap perutnya yang buncit.

"Ya. Ayo kita pindahkan dirimu dari lantai," ujar Sam yang mendapat anggukan samar dari Dean.

Lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan ternyata. Sam harus memikul seluruh bobot kakaknya, yang tidak bisa dibilang enteng sekarang, karena Dean sudah tak sanggup berdiri. Perlu dua kali percobaan mengangkat tubuh Dean karena kali pertama Sam mencoba, kontraksi datang menerjang dan reaksi Dean hampir membuat mereka berdua terjerembab ke lantai.

Akhirnya Sam berhasil juga membaringkan kakaknya di tempat tidur dan dia meraba perut Dean dengan sebelah tangan sementara dia mengamati arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan satunya. Sam merasakan betapa daging yang berada di bawah telapak tangannya mengeras dan mengendur, seperti memiliki nyawa sendiri. Ralat, memang ada nyawa di baliknya.

"Jarak antar kontraksi semakin dekat dan setiap kontraksi kian panjang," gumam Sam.

"Katakan yang aku tidak tahu," desis Dean di antara tarikan-tarikan nafas tajamnya.

"Sudah sejak kapan kamu merasakan kontraksi?" tanya Sam, terkejut kala Dean, tampaknya secara tak sadar, mencari dan menggenggam tangannya.

Wajah Dean sudah merah padam karena kesakitan, tetapi pipinya menjadi makin merona karena malu.

"Uh... sejak dini hari tadi," akunya enggan.

Sam memutar bola mata. Pantas pagi ini kakaknya berubah menjadi orang paling mengesalkan sedunia. Kontraksi akan membuat semua orang jadi begitu.

"Dan kamu berencana untuk memberi tahu aku kapan? Tepat sebelum kamu ambruk di lantai?" Tahu begini Sam tidak berangkat kerja tadi.

Dean mengernyit. "Cuma kamu, Dik, yang bisa menendang orang yang sudah jatuh."

Sam mengerutkan bibir dan masalah itu selesai sampai di situ. Sekonyong-konyong Sam teringat sesuatu dan dia berkata, "Dean, kamu..."

"Tidak akan menyukai ini tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Ya, aku sudah tahu. Apa?" potong Dean.

Muka Sam jadi memerah ketika dia menyahut ragu, "Uh... aku perlu mengecek... kau tahulah, di bawah sana." Sam buru-buru meneruskan, "Siapa tahu ada jalan lahir yang terbentuk secara gaib, hal-hal semacam itu."

Dean mengerutkan wajah, antara menahan sakit dan menganggap ide adiknya itu mengerikan. "Dan ketika aku berpikir ini tidak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi..." ucapnya sebal. "Ya, kalau memang harus, lakukan. Tapi cepat!" putusnya.

Sam mulanya memakai satu tangan saja buat menurunkan celana kakaknya, tetapi dia mengalami kesulitan dan kemudian menarik tangan sebelahnya dari genggaman Dean.

"Angkat sedikit bokongmu," perintahnya.

Dean manut, dengan komentar, "Sepertinya kamu menikmati ini."

Jauh, pikir Sam, jauh dari itu. Dengan mental disetel sebagai ilmuwan dia menilik selangkangan kakaknya, tidak menemukan apapun selain onderdil yang memang sudah kodratnya ada di sana. Satu hal lagi yang tak ingin diketahuinya tentang Dean.

"Sudah kelar inspeksinya?" celetuk Dean.

Sam mengembalikan celana kakaknya ke posisi semula. "Tetap pada rencana semula. Operasi," ucapnya.

Gelombang kontraksi selanjutnya menerpa dan Dean tak dapat berbuat lain kecuali berpegang pada tangan Sam yang memang menyediakan diri, sesekali lenguh kesakitan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Atur nafasmu," saran Sam, pernah didengarnya kalimat itu diucapkan di film-film.

Di sela rasa mulas, Dean menyahut, "Rasanya sudah terlambat untuk daftar di kelas Lamaze ya."

Mau tak mau Sam menyeringai. Pada saat seperti ini kakaknya masih saja bisa berseloroh. "Aku tidak yakin mereka menerima murid pria," demikian tanggapan Sam.

Satu siklus kontraksi lagi dan Dean terengah-engah berkata, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cewek bisa menghadapi ini semua."

"Entahlah. Tapi perempuan memiliki ambang batas rasa sakit yang berbeda, begitu yang kutahu. Mereka dirancang untuk bertahan terhadap sakit bulanan dan saat melahirkan," terang Sam.

"Aku salut pada mereka," ujar Dean pendek.

"Yeah." Sebagai pria yang juga mampu menanggung ini semua, aku pun salut padamu, pikir Sam.

Kali berikutnya kontraksi dahsyat datang, yang berteriak kesakitan bukan hanya Dean, melainkan juga Sam yang mendapati cengkeraman Dean nyaris meremukkan tangannya.

Menit-menit berjalan seolah tidak ada akhirnya buat Dean. Kontraksi demi kontraksi merobek tubuhnya, susul menyusul seakan tak berhenti sampai dia hancur menjadi kepingan. Dia hanya dapat berbaring pasrah, tubuhnya menggeliat liar dirajam rasa sakit yang berpusat di abdomennya. Dean sampai membatin, apakah neraka itu menyiksa seperti ini. Dia yang tadinya berupaya agar tak bikin ribut, kini mengabaikan segala tuntutan jender dan tanpa ragu berteriak bila sakitnya terasa tak tertahankan.

Sam sendiri hampir sama tersiksanya. Dia hanya dapat menyaksikan kakaknya tergolek tak berdaya, benar-benar berharap andai rasa sakit itu bisa dibagi, dia bersedia mengalaminya. Namun, untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, masih menunggu kedatangan Dr. Zhang dan Bobby. Sam lalu berusaha berbuat semampunya untuk membantu kakaknya. Disekanya keringat yang membanjiri pelipis Dean, diusapnya tangan Dean yang menggenggam tangannya, dilantunkannya sederet kata-kata penenang yang tanpa makna berarti, tapi bisa mengalihkan perhatian Dean untuk sementara.

Suara mesin truk di luar sana hampir terlewatkan oleh Sam, tapi langkah-langkah kaki bergegas yang mendekat membuatnya berpaling ke pintu kamar. Di sana ditemukannya Bobby yang berhasil masuk ke rumah entah karena Sam tadi lupa mengunci pintu atau Bobby sendiri yang mengakali kunci pintu mereka, Sam tak peduli. Separuh bebannya terangkat begitu dia melihat pria itu. Namun, matanya masih mencari satu sosok lagi di belakang Bobby dan sinar kecewa muncul kala orang itu tidak juga tampak.

Bobby yang mengikuti arah pandangan Sam berkata, "Yah, tentang itu, sepertinya aku membawa berita buruk."

"Jangan katakan..." Cemas mengaliri hati Sam.

"Yeah. Dr. Zhang tidak bisa datang untuk mengoperasi kakakmu. Dia di Utah sekarang, menghadiri pemakaman familinya. Aku tadi ke tempatnya dan dia tak ada, hanya menitip pesan padaku untuk mengambil peralatan operasi," papar Bobby.

"Bagus," dumal Dean, "aku akan dibedah oleh dua amatiran."

"Kamilah satu-satunya pilihanmu, jadi terima sajalah," tanggap Bobby. Dilihatnya ekspresi tegang dan pucat wajah Sam dan dia berkata, "Tenang, Sam. Kita sudah pernah melatih ini, kan? Jalankan sesuai rencana, oke?"

Sam mengangguk kaku.

"Sekarang, aku perlu kamu untuk mengangkut sisa peralatan operasi yang masih di mobilku, sebagian sudah kutaruh di ruang depan, ke kamar bayi. Setelah itu tolong kamu siapkan kamar itu untuk operasi sementara aku di sini memeriksa kakakmu dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun operasi," perintah Bobby.

Sam melepaskan tangannya dari Dean, merasakan darah kembali mengalir ke organ yang kebas itu. Dia lekas berlari ke mobil Bobby, menurunkan tas dan kotak-kotak di bak truk lalu membawa semuanya ke kamar bayi. Sam kemudian mulai menyulap kamar bayi menjadi kamar operasi darurat sesuai dengan yang direncanakan bila tempat Dr. Zhang tidak memungkinkan. Dia memasang dan menyalakan lampu ultraviolet, menyemprotkan desinfektan, memasang seprai baru di tempat tidur, menaruh tiang infus dan tabung oksigen di sampingnya. Peralatan operasi yang sudah disterilkan dijajarkannya satu per satu dalam keadaan masih terbungkus rapat di sebuah baki yang diletakkannya dalam jangkauan tangan. Dia lalu berlari ke dapur untuk merebus air.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamar operasi didengarnya seruan Bobby, "Jangan lupa persediaan darah di dalam kabin!"

Sam tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana Dr. Zhang dapat memperoleh stok darah, tetapi dia bersyukur karena dokter itu melakukannya. Kantung darah dalam kotak pendingin di kabin truk dibawanya pula ke kamar operasi. Yang dikerjakan selanjutnya adalah berganti pakaian dengan baju operasi.

Sam juga tak menyadari tujuan sesungguhnya Bobby menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya. Pria itu tadi melihat ekspresi Sam waktu dia pertama masuk ke kamar tidur dan dalam sekejap dia tahu bahwa Sam sudah berada pada titik hampir panik. Beberapa lama lagi ditinggal bersama Dean dan dia akan kehilangan ketenangannya. Bobby tidak membutuhkan asisten yang emosional, karena itulah dia memberi Sam pekerjaan, suatu hal untuk dia berfokus, kesempatan mendinginkan kepala sebelum kembali terjun ke medan perang. Sam terlalu terlibat dan dia perlu berjarak agar dapat menjalankan tugas yang dituntut darinya.

Tujuan Bobby tercapai karena Sam yang kembali ke kamar tidur terlihat lebih siap.

Kembalinya Sam itu bersamaan dengan rintihan minta ampun yang terlontar dari mulut Dean dan bahwa dia kapok, tidak mau punya anak lagi. Bila situasinya tak segenting ini, Sam pasti sudah tergelak.

Bobby mencopot stetoskop yang menggantung di telinganya dan berkata, "Aku akan cuci tangan dan kenakan pakaian operasi. Kamu bisa membawa kakakmu ke kamar operasi sendirian atau perlu bantuanku?"

"Pergilah. Biar kubawa dia," tandas Sam.

"Hei, jangan bicarakan aku seolah aku tidak di ruangan ini," protes Dean lemah.

"Baik. Aku langsung ke kamar operasi," ucap Bobby sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Siap, Dean?" Sam menghampiri ranjang kakaknya.

Dean tersengal. "Tunggu sebentar," pintanya.

Sebentar itu berarti enam puluh detik untuk satu kontraksi hebat diiringi teriak kesakitan plus litani cacian yang meluncur dari mulut Dean. Sam menggelengkan kepala. Kakaknya benar-benar cerkas merangkai kata-kata makian yang inventif dan orisinil.

"Ya, sekarang," kata Dean kemudian saat jeda antar kontraksi.

Sam mengambil ancang-ancang, merasa seperti atlet yang bersiap melakukan angkat beban di sebuah kejuaraan. Diselipkannya lengan di bawah lutut dan pangkal lengan Dean, dihelanya tubuh kakaknya ke atas dengan sekali angkat, punggungnya tegak, tapi lututnya bekerja keras seperti katrol. Dean secara otomatis melingkarkan lengan di leher adiknya, berpegang erat dan membiarkan dirinya digendong seperti cewek di film-film. Sementara Sam dapat merasakan hembusan nafas panas Dean yang memburu di sisi lehernya dan dia bersicepat melangkah ke kamar operasi, tempat pertunjukan besar akan dimulai.

Setiba di kamar operasi, dengan hati-hati Dean dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur yang sudah disiapkan. Bobby bertugas menancapkan jarum infus ke pembuluh darah di punggung tangan kiri Dean, Sam yang menggantung kantung infus di tiangnya. Tusukan jarum di tangan itu tidak mendapat respons dari Dean, barangkali nyerinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Kelar memasang infus, Bobby berujar, "Kateter."

"Apa? Kalian tidak bilang apa-apa soal kateter sebelumnya!" Dean sempat-sempatnya memprotes.

"Kamu mengalami kontraksi hebat dan mengomel soal kateter?" kata Bobby.

Sam yang sudah menyiapkan selang kateter berkomentar, "Di buku, kan dijelaskan tentang itu."

"Aku pasti melewatkannya," balas Dean.

Adiknya mengirimkan tatapan minta maaf sekilas, menyibak gaun operasi yang dikenakan Dean dan memasang kateter pada organ yang menjadi tujuannya. Sekali ini ada reaksi dari Dean yang berupa gerundel tak jelas yang Sam tidak mau susah payah menangkap maknanya.

"Siapkan anestesi, Sam," kata Bobby pendek, dia menghadapi serangkaian instrumen logam yang telah dijajarkan Sam, memeriksa kesterilannya.

Sam meraih ke dalam salah satu tas yang dibawa Bobby, tak lama satu ampul obat dan jarum suntik baru tergenggam di tangannya.

"Bagus," gumam Dean mendengar kata "anestesi". "Injeksi aku segera," katanya, "bius total juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak," sahut Sam. "Tidak bius total. Tingkat komplikasinya lebih tinggi. Kami ingin kamu tetap sadar sepanjang operasi. Ini hanya akan mematirasakan daerah perut ke bawah."

"Terserah. Pokoknya apa saja untuk menghentikan ini." Dean meremas seprai di sekitar tangannya, sebentar saja kain itu sudah kuyup oleh peluh.

Sam mengenakan sarung tangan, memindah isi ampul obat ke tabung suntikan dan berkata, "Bobby, tolong miringkan dia."

Pria yang lebih tua itu memposisikan diri di samping Dean, tangannya memutar tubuh Dean ke arahnya sehingga punggung Dean terekspos. Sam maju dengan jarum suntik di tangan, ditatapnya daerah tulang belakang kakaknya dengan kalkulatif, mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa dia akan menginjeksi kakaknya dengan obat bius. Berulang kali dipaksakannya diri untuk merapal: ini hanya seperti latihan menyuntik, lakukan saja.

Sam menentukan mana lokasi yang harus dituju si jarum, mengolesi daerah tersebut dengan alkohol dan dengan mengucap doa singkat menghunjamkan jarum suntik ke punggung kakaknya, mengirimkan pereda rasa sakit yang dibutuhkan Dean.

Efeknya tampak beberapa menit kemudian. Kerut-kerut di wajah Dean memudar, digantikan mimik yang lebih lega. Dia juga berhenti menggeliat, berbaringnya tenang kini, pertanda rasa sakit yang menderanya perlahan melenyap dari jangkauan perasanya. Kali ini untuk jangka waktu yang lebih lama, lebih permanen ketimbang sekadar jeda antar kontraksi.

"Puji Tuhan," bisik Dean berterima kasih.

Sam dan Bobby tersenyum. Satu tahap telah dilalui dan mereka siap melangkah ke yang selanjutnya. Mata keduanya bertemu dan masing-masing menemukan kecemasan di mata yang lain, tetapi tekad dan keyakinan yang terpancar lebih kuat. Mereka harus melakukan ini, tidak hanya demi Dean, melainkan juga untuk bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya. Mereka adalah harapan terakhir.

Bobby mengangguk dan Sam membalasnya. Ada komunikasi tanpa kata yang mengalir di antara mereka. Perasaan senasib, kewajiban yang mempersatukan mereka dengan cara yang berbeda ketimbang sebelumnya.

Seperti ada dirigennya, Sam dan Bobby bergerak sinergis mempersiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Sam akan bertindak sebagai asisten dan penata anestesi sedangkan Bobby-lah yang berperan jadi dokter di sini.

Gaun operasi yang dikenakan Dean diangkat sampai ke batas dada, kain steril dibentangkan di atasnya dengan lubang yang tepat berada di perut Dean. Baik Sam maupun Bobby mengenakan masker dan penutup kepala. Sam kemudian memulaskan larutan antiseptik di bagian yang bakal dibedah oleh Bobby.

"Kamu pilih potongan yang seperti apa, Dean?" tanya Bobby mencoba meringankan suasana.

"Entahlah. Pilihannya apa?"

"Potongan bikini yang mendatar, atau potongan yang vertikal," Bobby mengajukan alternatif.

Dean menyeringai. "Yang bikini." Dia mengangkat alis, "Mestinya kalian putar musik, suasananya muram sekali di sini. Tampang kalian berdua apalagi."

Bobby menyahuti, "Oke. Saranmu kami tampung untuk operasi berikutnya." Dia lalu berpaling ke meja tempat baki berisi alat operasi berada, membuka bungkus salah satu dari instrumen itu.

Dean mengawasi tindak-tanduk Bobby dan dia tahu sebentar lagi pembedahan akan berlangsung. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Dean mencekal pergelangan tangan Sam yang tengah membetulkan aliran infus.

"Sam," ucap Dean penuh tekanan, "aku percaya padamu." Dia menatap adiknya serius. "Aku dan bayiku percaya kalian berdua. Aku ingin kalian ingat ini. Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu denganku dan kalian harus memilih antara dia atau aku, tolong," sorot mata memohon Dean membuat lutut Sam lemas, alarm peringatan berdentang di otaknya, "jangan pikir panjang dan selamatkanlah dia."

Sam menyela, "Tapi Dean..."

"Selamatkan dia," ulang Dean, meremas tangan adiknya kuat-kuat seolah ingin meninggalkan jejak di sana. "Berjanjilah padaku."

Menghadapi permintaan terakhir seperti ini, bagaimana Sam bisa berbuat selain mengangguk? Dia mengiyakan walau dalam hati dia menjerit bahwa ini tak adil.

"Bobby?" Dean minta kepastian dari yang seorang lagi.

Pria itu terlihat lebih tua ketika dia menyatakan janjinya.

Dean terlihat lega karenanya. Dengan senyum sekilas di bibirnya, dia melanjutkan, "Tapi jika kalian sudah memilih menyelamatkan bayiku, pastikan bahwa dia hidup. Jangan sampai dia menyusulku atau akan kuhantui kalian berdua," ancamnya setengah bercanda.

Hantui saja kami, batin Sam, jika itu berarti aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi setelah kematianmu.

Air mata tanpa dapat dicegah membayang di pelupuk mata Sam. Terasa seperti ada parang es yang menujam dadanya ketika dia tersadar akan kefanaan Dean. Ada kemungkinan kakaknya tidak dapat selamat dari ini dan memikirkan hal itu membuat kepedihan mengaliri setiap jengkal tubuh Sam. Kesedihan yang datang berbarengan dengan pikiran bagaimana dia akan menjalani hidup tanpa kakaknya.

Tidak. Dia tidak mau mengucapkan kata perpisahan sekarang. Tidak di sini dan tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Dia akan memastikan itu.

"Aku akan mulai membedah, Sam," ucapan Bobby menyentakkan Sam kembali ke situasi yang dihadapi.

Sam mengangguk kaku, matanya terpancang pada skalpel di tangan Bobby. Ada sesuatu yang hipnotik dari pisau bedah itu. Logamnya berkilau menangkap dan memantulkan cahaya. Kilatan sekilas yang muncul sewaktu Bobby mengamati pisau itu sejenak sebelum mengarahkan sisi tajamnya ke kulit Dean yang terbuka.

Itulah hal terakhir yang dilihat Sam sebelum dunianya menjadi gelap.

xox

**BERSAMBUNG**


	9. Original Ending

xox

"Sam! Sammy!"

Si empunya nama tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya. Tangannya naik mengusap sisi bibirnya, kebiasaan yang otomatis diperbuatnya setiap kali dia terjaga dari tidur di kursi penumpang depan Impala. Gelagapan Sam menoleh ke samping, kantuk dan alam tidur masih membayang di matanya. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sebetulnya biasa, tapi setelah mimpi panjang yang dialaminya hal itu terasa bagai anugerah. Dean, menyetir Impala dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, mengenakan kemeja dengan kaus oblong sebagai lapisannya, celana jins membalut kakinya, senandung rock lawas Aerosmith dari mulutnya. Dean yang tampak normal, atau normal menurut standar Dean.

Dean dengan perut yang datar seperti papan cucian di balik kausnya.

Merasakan kediaman adiknya, Dean melirik ke kursi penumpang dan berkata, "Hei, arahkan matamu ke atas sedikit." Kemudian separuh menggerutu, "Dasar menyimpang."

Sebetulnya Sam ingin menyentuh perut Dean dengan tangannya sendiri untuk memastikan, tetapi dia yakin Dean takkan begitu saja merelakan dirinya dipegang-pegang tanpa alasan. Sam mencuri pandang sekali lagi ke arah perut kakaknya lalu menangkupkan tangan di wajahnya. Kelegaan tak terkira merembesi perasaannya. Ternyata hanya mimpi, batinnya ketika otaknya telah dapat mencerna apa yang dikiranya dialami dan realitas yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, bisik Sam dalam hati. Banyak-banyak terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari mimpi itu, tetapi buatku itu jadi model bagaimana hidup dapat saja berjalan lebih ajaib dari sekarang. Kalau Kau ingin aku bersyukur, oke, aku bersyukur sekarang. Jika perlu aku akan sujud mencium tanah.

Sebelah alis Dean naik lantaran menurutnya reaksi Sam pascabangun tidur itu rada aneh. "Ada apa, sih?" tanyanya.

Sam menyahut, "Aku hanya mimpi ganjil."

"Badut atau orang kate?" sambar Dean seperti biasa.

"Kamu hamil," tanggap Sam cepat.

Dean menatap adiknya cukup lama untuk bikin Sam mencemaskan arah jalannya Impala. "Heh... itu sesuatu yang baru," katanya, agak terkesan dengan serangan balik Sam.

"Jadi, untuk apa kamu bangunkan aku sebenarnya?" Alihkan perhatian, Sam.

"Oh ya. Untuk pemberitahuan, beberapa mil ke depan ada kedai. Kita masih sempat mampir makan, kan?"

"Yeah, kukira begitu."

"Bagus," Dean tersenyum, "Aku begitu lapar sampai rasanya bisa makan untuk dua orang."

Mendengar kalimat itu, ada perasaan _deja vu_ menyeramkan yang merayapi Sam. Kuduknya serasa dibalur balok es dan dia diam-diam melirik lagi ke arah perut kakaknya. Untung Dean tidak memergoki.

"Kemudian, hantu lokal Wichita sudah menunggu," lanjut Dean.

Sam menanggapi, "Ya. Situasinya sudah mendesak. Kalau pola yang kita temukan itu benar, korban arwah penasaran di rumah sakit itu akan segera bertambah dalam hitungan hari."

"Kedengarannya seperti acara garami dan bakar yang sederhana, kan."

"Setelah itu beres, baru kita lacak petunjuk keberadaan sarang vampir di Topeka dan kamu bisa penggal mereka sesukamu jika terbukti ada."

"Ah..." desah Dean penuh kesenangan, "Hidup itu indah."

Ya, benar. Hidup ini indah. Hidup tanpa keharusan menjadi adik nan protektif/calon paman/pengasuh/perawat pribadi Dean plus bayinya, atau calon bayinya, lebih tepatnya begitu.

Sam tanpa sengaja memandang ke pangkuannya dan matanya tertumbuk pada koran yang dibacanya tadi sebelum dia pulas. Koran itu terbuka pada artikel yang membahas tentang seorang pria transeksual yang bisa hamil, lengkap dengan potretnya. Di sebelah artikel tersebut, ada satu kolom yang memberitakan pameran peradaban Mesir kuno di sebuah museum, di mana salah satu benda yang dipamerkan adalah patung Dewi Bast yang telah berumur ribuan tahun.

Sam nyengir sendiri. Diselipkannya surat kabar itu ke bawah jok dan dia memandang ke luar jendela. Dean dulu pernah memberi nasehat padanya: kalau dia takut menghadapi seseorang, bayangkan saja orang itu bugil. Nah, Sam kini dapat amunisi tambahan untuk itu. Bayangkan lawanmu bugil... dan hamil.

Senyum miring merekah di bibir Sam.

Oh ya, hidup itu indah, dan juga sinting.

xox

**SELESAI**

**Author's note: iya, ini ending orisinil yang pertama aku tulis bersamaan dengan awal fic ini. Aku tidak menduga kisahnya jadi berkembang macam novelet begini. Untuk menghindari kejaran para pembaca yang bawa-bawa kapak sambil teriak, "Sudah dibaca capek-capek, kok cuma begini ending-nya?", aku muatkan ending alternatif di chapter selanjutnya.**


	10. Alternate Ending

xox

Lamat-lamat seiring kembalinya kesadarannya, Sam berpikir bahwa mestinya dia berbaring di atas lantai kayu yang keras, bukannya dialasi permukaan yang empuk dan hangat seperti ini. Kemudian, tadi rasanya dia jatuh menelungkup, dia ingat sensasi jidatnya menghantam lantai, bintang-bintang meledak di pelupuk mata sebelum semuanya jadi hitam. Namun, tanpa membuka mata dia tahu bahwa saat ini tubuhnya dalam posisi menelentang. Apa ada yang memindah dirinya?

Cahaya memasuki penglihatan Sam yang pelan-pelan terbuka, bayangan samar-samar yang dilihatnya berangsur menjadi citra yang jelas. Mata Sam pertama kali memandang langit-langit berwarna krem kusam. Terbetik di benaknya, kenapa bukan papan kayu tanpa cat. Diliriknya kiri-kanan dan dia mendapati perabotan kamar asramanya di Stanford yang seingatnya terakhir kali dilihatnya enam bulan yang lalu. Sam terhenyak dan buru-buru mendudukkan diri, memandang nanar berkeliling.

"Untuk mencegah ini menjadi lebih klise, aku sarankan kamu tak perlu mencubit dirimu buat memastikan bahwa ini nyata. Ya, Sam Winchester, ini nyata," sebuah suara tahu-tahu muncul mengagetkan dari sisi ranjang tempat Sam setengah duduk.

Sam otomatis menoleh dan dilihatnya Dr. Zhang berdiri di sana. Sam mengejapkan mata tercengang. Sedang apa dokter itu di kamar asramanya dan kenapa dia bisa berada di sana padahal hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dia jatuh pingsan sewaktu kakaknya dioperasi dan berpikir sampai di sana Sam melonjak.

"Dean!" serunya khawatir.

"Ah, Dean Winchester. Kakakmu itu benar-benar tahu caranya cari musuh. Dia bikin murka dua dewa, yah, satunya setengah dewa, dalam waktu berdekatan. Kalau jadi dia, aku akan ekstra hati-hati," kata Dr. Zhang, kali ini Sam menangkap jelas nada suaranya yang dialun menjengkelkan.

Sam mengawasi sosok Dr. Zhang yang ada di hadapannya, atau lebih tepatnya, sosok makhluk apapun yang mengenakan tubuh Dr. Zhang, soalnya bahasa tubuh dan sikapnya sama sekali berubah total dari apa yang dikenal Sam. Mulut si dokter (makhluk?) sibuk mengulum sesuatu, yang setelah Sam melihat separuh batang coklat di tangannya, dia dapat menebak di mana potongan coklat lainnya. Gerak-gerik si dokter yang lazimnya kebapakan berubah tengil. Mata Dr. Zhang yang biasa bersinar ramah, kali ini berkilat laksana mata kurcaci nakal yang doyan menggoda. Ekspresi si dokter tampak amat puas seperti kucing yang barusan diberi semangkuk krim susu dan kini menggoyang ekor kesenangan.

Kamus makhluk supranatural segera terbuka secara mental di otak Sam. Menilik dari tampang makhluk di depannya, coklat itu dan kalimatnya yang tadi, Sam lekas menarik kesimpulan dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Satu dari segelintir makhluk yang dapat menciptakan realitas dari udara kosong.

"Trickster," desisnya berang.

Makhluk itu menjilat sisa coklat di jarinya dan menyeringai lebar. "Hm, benar apa yang mereka katakan tentang Winchester bersaudara. Satunya otot dan satunya otak."

Itu konfirmasi yang Sam butuhkan. Amarah membakar dirinya, Sam beranjak bangkit dan menggeram, "Kubunuh kau!" Namun, ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang memanteknya tetap di tempat dan Sam menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Uh-huh," Trickster menggoyangkan jarinya tepat di depan mata Sam yang bersorot panas. "Tidak perlu main kasar, Sammy. Belum ada yang terluka di sini dan aku tak ingin memulainya."

"Namaku Sam," sembur Sam ketus. "Mana Dean? Apa yang kauperbuat padanya?"

"Oh, kakakmu? Dia sedang berada ratusan mil dari sini, sama-sama dapat kunjungan istimewa dariku, yah, dari duplikat diriku, tepatnya," jawab Trickster.

"Kenapa kaulakukan ini?" tuntut Sam. Minimal dia perlu tahu sebab musabab kenapa makhluk setengah dewa ini memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan muslihat pada mereka berdua.

Trickster duduk di tepi ranjang Sam, sebatang permen loli muncul secara sihir di tangannya. Dijilatinya permen itu dengan lambat, menikmati tatapan murka Sam yang kian gahar seiring berlalunya detik-detik yang terasa panjang.

"Kenapa?" bentak Sam garang.

"Jangan memburu-buru sesuatu yang sempurna," ulur Trickster dan Sam mendidih karenanya.

Wajah Sam kini jadi merah padam, campuran antara naik pitam, malu luar biasa karena kalau dia tak salah tarik kesimpulan maka apa yang dialaminya selama setengah tahun itu hanyalah dunia rekaan si Trickster keparat, plus perasaan bahwa dia benar-benar bodoh yang terngiang di hatinya.

"Nah," permen lolinya habis dan Trickster menatap Sam jenaka, "kamu ingin tahu kenapa. Baiklah. Kamu layak mengetahuinya. Seperti tadi sudah kusebutkan, kakakmu yang bodoh itu bikin kesalahan dengan menyinggung dua dewa sekaligus. Dia mengacaukan ritual pemujaan Dewi Bast dan setelahnya nyaris membunuhku di Milwaukee. Huh, benar-benar sudah dekat. Sampai kini aku masih ingat desing pasak kayu yang diarahkannya ke jantungku."

Trickster memunculkan semangkuk permen, melahap satu dan menawari Sam, "Mau?"

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Trickster pasti sudah mati duduk di tempat.

"Sampai di mana aku tadi? Oh, ya. Dewi Mesir itu benar-benar jengkel pada kakakmu, sayang sekali dia begitu penaik darah, padahal dia lumayan cantik dan montok pula, dan kebetulan," Trickster mengedipkan mata, "aku mendengar tentang masalahnya. Sesama dewa harus saling membantu, bukan begitu? Aku punya rencana bagus dan Dewi Bast setuju dengan itu, dia malah menambah detil-detil yang krusial. Selanjutnya kamu sudah tahu sendiri." Mata Trickster menerawang. "Ah... kami sungguh tim yang kompak."

"Tapi Dean tidak bilang apa-apa soal Trickster waktu itu."

Sam merasa lebih goblok satu detik setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Perasaan itu berlipat lantaran ditambah dengan kekeh mengejek si Trickster.

"Aku dapat ciptakan realitas yang terasa demikian nyata hanya dengan sejentik jari. Modifikasi ingatan cuma segampang kedipkan mata buatku," katanya. Jangan remehkan aku, Nak.

"Tapi kenapa kamu libatkan aku ke dalamnya?" tanya Sam.

"Kenapa tidak menyasar dua burung dengan satu peluru, eh?" cengiran kembali menghiasi wajah Trickster. "Aku membuat realitasnya tanpa skenario, kok. Mengalir saja. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Dean begitu tahu dia hamil dan waktu dia menghubungimu, yah, itu kuanggap bonus saja. Bisa mengerjai dua Winchester sekaligus itu mengasyikkan."

"Dan alasanmu terlibat di dalam realitas buatanmu sendiri?" celetuk Sam, enggan mengakui kehebatan penyamaran si Trickster yang betul-betul tak terduga olehnya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini menyenangkan. Kalian manusia suka ekstasi, nah, ini ekstasi buatku," terang Trickster, lagi-lagi melempar sebutir permen ke mulutnya, menikmati setiap kuluman manis.

Sam mengerutkan kening. "Katamu sasaran utama muslihat konyol ini adalah Dean. Kenapa menemuiku sekarang?"

Trickster memamerkan seringai kemenangan yang membikin Sam ingin merenggut mimik itu dari mukanya. "Yah... boleh dibilang ini salah satu kelemahanku. Aku punya kegemaran menjumpai setiap orang yang kukerjai untuk melihat ekspresi mereka waktu sadar mereka menjadi bidak yang kumainkan. Boneka _marionette_-ku sendiri. Kau tahu, tampang-tampang seperti itu yang membuatku merasa tidak sia-sia merancang muslihat rumit untuk mereka. Andai kamu bisa becermin tadi, Sam Winchester. Raut mukamu sungguh... tak ternilai."

Cemberut di wajah Sam kian dalam karenanya.

Trickster berdecak. "Ck...ck...ck, janganlah merengut begitu. Nanti sampai tua mukamu seperti itu. Kita tidak mau itu terjadi, bukan?"

"Persetan. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa Dean baik-baik saja?" desak Sam.

Trickster menghela nafas, terlihat bosan mendengar itu. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Seperti kaset rusak saja."

"Katakan padaku," gerendeng Sam ketika si Trickster tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab.

"Atau?" Trickster tergelak. "Kamu sebenarnya tidak dalam posisi mengancam, Sammy," si Trickster menikmati tatapan jengkel Sam kala disebut dengan nama itu, "tapi aku sedang berbaik hati jadi kukatakan sajalah."

Sam menatap makhluk menyebalkan di depannya itu dengan menuntut.

"Kakakmu baik-baik saja, rada terguncang barangkali, tapi secara fisik tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa telepon dia nanti kalau mau, tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia mau membicarakan ini denganmu. Bagaimanapun, tindakan bodohnya, kan yang memulai semua ini," ucap Trickster.

Masa bodoh, Sam merabai saku celananya, tempat biasanya dia menyimpan ponsel. Tekanan yang tadi menahannya tetap diam agak berkurang dan Sam dapat menarik ponselnya, tersentak sewaktu melihat tanggal yang tertera di layar.

"Kamu bahkan tidak kehilangan banyak, bukan? Hanya satu hari dalam hidupmu," senyum Trickster.

Satu hari, pikir Sam. Enam bulan yang panjang itu termampatkan dalam satu hari. Enam bulan yang terasa demikian nyata sampai dia masih dapat menceritakan momen-momen berharganya kalau ditanya. Mana yang bisa disebut realitas? Sam buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Bisa pening nanti dia kalau menekuri hal itu.

"Nah, senang mengobrol denganmu, tapi aku masih ada urusan lain dengan orang yang lain lagi," Trickster berdiri dan mangkuk permennya lenyap seketika.

"Maksudmu, muslihat lain dengan korban yang lain pula," cetus Sam.

Trickster menelengkan kepala. "Ah, otak dan mulut. Kamu juga perlu berhati-hati. Kami, para dewa, bisa jadi sangat sensitif terhadap kata-kata."

Sam memutar bola mata. Ayo, enyahlah cepat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sam Winchester."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," sambar Sam masih rada dongkol.

Trickster tersenyum seolah dia mengetahui sebuah rahasia. "Hm, sampai ketemu lagi, kalau begitu," ujarnya ringan.

Sam membalas, "Semoga saja tidak."

Trickster menjentikkan jarinya.

xox

**SELESAI**

**Author's note: nah, ini benar-benar selesai. Fic paling panjang yang terselesaikan sepanjang sejarah aku menulis. ****Kalau kamu tahan membaca sampai di sini, aku ucapkan selamat dan terima kasih banyak.**


End file.
